Spinning Yarns
by gusenitsa
Summary: CS centric short stories. New: Out with the guys! Rum a touch of bromance and darts (and me once again writing Prince Charming like a lightweight!) Meanwhile Emma and Killian try to work out how to do this whole relationship thing.. Ch1:Robin and David sharing stories. They want to know how Hook got that scar on his cheek! Emma suggests Hook is just too old to remember the tale!
1. The Kraken

"Gruesome story, truly, wouldn't want to ruin the festive atmosphere.

"Perhaps he doesn't remember," Robin suggested with a smirk. "Drunken night on the town gone awry? Fell off his own boat, or something of the like."

"I'll have you know that I have never once been too drunk to get back to my boat." He paused a moment, "that's what crew are for!"

"Cheers to that." Robin called.

"Come on," David insisted, "I told you about how I got knocked out repeatedly by my own wife, does fair play mean nothing to you pirate?"

"Well aren't you charming today?"

"That's what my wife tells me." He said with a sly smile that told everyone around he was going to have quite the headache in the morning.

"Don't make me cut you off." Emma groaned from a couple of seats down, she had come to the Rabbit's Hole with Ruby who insisted she was too "uptight" and needed a night out. So Ruby was designated driver and she was determined that Emma have a good time.

Ruby had failed to mention of course, that Hook and Robin had determined her father needed a break from his (slightly hormonal) wife and were determined to get him raving drunk.

"Besides there are ladies present," Hook commented glancing sideways at Emma. "Wouldn't want to harm their delicate sensibilities."

"You must be talking about the Princess," Ruby laughed, " cause I'm a wolf."

"The Princess is going to kick both of your asses if you don't watch out." Emma glared up at the pirate defiantly. "Besides, I'm with Robin, I think he's so old he doesn't even remember." Her lip twitched slightly upward as she mocked him and Hook made no attempt to hide the way he glanced down at it.

"I'm not old, darling, one day perhaps I'll show you just how vigorous I..."

"HEY!" David cut in jumping up and almost falling over the stool, "That's my daughter!"

"Is it now? I had no idea." He laughed and then continued, "All right, mate, forgive me the insult to your lovely..." he paused and leaned toward Emma who scoffed, "... little princess and I'll tell you the story of the scar on my cheek. Though I suspect you won't remember the tale in the morning anyway."

Charming glared for a moment but then started laughing and sat back down the insult apparently forgotten already as Robin placed another round in front of the group.

"It was years ago..."

"Wasn't everything, geezer..." Emma broke in.

Hook turned towards her, "Now now, my lass, no need to conceal how you ache to know the story behind my vast...experience."

"The only thing I ache for is to punch your lights out." Emma retorted.

"No need to lower the lights, darling, I've seen it all before."

"You're a pirate, isn't most of your experience with men?"

Robin didn't even bother trying to hide his bark of laughter. "Are we going to be getting a story anytime soon or are you two going to continue sparring all night?"

"If I've a say in the matter..."

"You don't."

"Then by your leave, my lady, I'll continue. The lads are expecting a story and your father will catch up with this conversation any moment now."

Emma glanced over at David who did indeed seem a little behind. With a smile she gave a curt nod of agreement.

"It was years ago, when the Pegasus sail still allowed me to traverse worlds as easily as men journey over lakes. I had not yet found my way to Neverland and still searched the realms for a land where I could rest and plan the fall of the dark one. In one of these lands as we reached the ocean's surface, we were immediately set upon by what we believed to be a giant whale or sea monster of some kind. With stout hearts my men prepared for the creature to come within range of harpoons. Suddenly, in an explosion of water we were greeted not by an animal but by some manner of ship, which sails not upon the water but below it. Its Captain was a tall, composed man who introduced himself by the name of Prince Dakkar."

Emma proceeded to choke on her drink. David thumped her on the back and several minutes later she regained her composure and opened her mouth to speak. Then appearing to think better of it she just rolled her eyes and said "Never mind."

Hook eyed her in curiosity for a moment before continuing. "Prince Dakkar was a fascinating man, and we had much in common. We were both men for whom the laws of men had been cruel and we discarded them for our own. Unfortunately for my crew and myself we came to realize that as dignified a man as this Prince was, We had invaded his waters, and for that crime he wished to lay claim to my vessel."

"Why would he want that old thing when he had a submarine!" David drawled.

Hook's eyes widened and Emma laughed.

"I'll let that pass, mate, as you are not in your right mind."

"His ship could travel under the water?" Robin broke in, a step behind.

"Oh yes, it's incredible." Emma replied eyes glittering with mischief. "Moves like a fish through the water."

"My ship, as you well know," he redirected, glaring at the group, "is made of enchanted wood and is quite the marvel in any world she traverses. Dakkar, was, apparently, something of a collector. He wished to discover her secrets. He tried to convince myself and my crew that there was no need for bloodshed. Told me I needn't 'burden my heart with the demise of my crew.' Needless to say I disagreed."

Robin chuckled slightly raising his glass in a mock toast.

"His crew was numerous and the overran our ship in moments, but before there was time to shed even a single drop of blood, the sea became agitated once more. The Captain became mad with fury ordering his men to their stations. It seemed wise to work with the man who perhaps knew what was happening so I too ordered my crew to take up defensive positions. Suddenly the entire ship shook with a giant impact as something slammed into the hull. Men flew, but none met the sea's embrace just yet. I of course, asked the strange captain what the bloody hell was trying to destroy my ship.

'A monstrous cephalopod', he told me, and advised that I have my crew draw blades. The wood began to creek and the ship list as massive pale arms grasped the hull."

'A squid' I cried to the captain, 'why the bloody hell is a squid trying to eat my ship'?

'As you have invaded my waters, I have invaded his' the captain told me."

Hook was getting into the story now, waving his hand emphatically as he spoke. Robin and David listened enthralled.

"Such a creature truly exists?" Davis asked.

"At least in that world it did," Hook replied tone grave. "The monster clasped the ship tightly and the combined crews tried valiantly to dislodge it, but the ship was being crushed and was taking on water. With it's arms flying everywhere it clasped one of Captain Dakkar's men and crushed him, drawing him into the ocean as it did so. Dakkar was furious and struck the creature violently to no avail."

Hook dropped his tone conspiratorially. "Now I knew, mates, that we hadn't long before we all found our final rest in the sea. So I grabbed one of the mens spears and several swords. I placed the swords under my arms and between my legs so the creature could not crush me and jumped up to the side of the ship. I called to the creature, who apparently took offense to being called 'bloody oversized calamari'.

One of it's massive arms grabbed me, but was unable to crush me to death due to the blades surrounding my person. It squeezed tightly enough though that one of the blades became dislodged from under my arm and began to be pushed up towards my throat. It tightened it's grip slowly, starving my lungs of oxygen and pushing that sword ever closer until I thought I might drown without touching the ocean and the blade began to dig into my cheek... "

Hook stopped and took a swig of his beer. "So that's how I got the scar," he said leaning back with a smirk.

"That's it?" Robin asked, both men were leaning forward in curiosity.

David looked irritated, "but what happened to the calamari? the captain...?"

"You only asked about the scar, mate."

"Finish the story, Pirate, or I swear I'll..." David swayed a bit on his feet and Hook pushed him back onto the stool. "All right, if you insist. No need to get so excited! Where were we?"

"Being pulled into the water by the giant squid!" Ruby said eagerly.

"So, the creature has me tight in his grasp, but is not able to crush me to death. Instead it seeks to pull me into the ocean with the unlucky sailer who preceded me there. I tried to take a breath as the cold water surrounded me but the creature held me too tightly. I fought to keep my eyes open as the salt water stung them until finally I was close enough. I jammed the spear into the creatures great eye and it recoiled pulling me with it as it sank back into the depths and pressing the blade further into my skin.

The salt water stung my eyes and my wounds but I knew that if I was to drown I wanted to do it properly, with the ocean in my lungs, not in the embrace of a pale monster. So I forced the blade away from myself until I got it free. Then I began to cut away at the creatures arm as we sank into the depths. When I got free I could barely see the sun above me and my lungs were already crushed and empty. But I could see the shadow of the ship and I swam for it as my lungs burned and my eyes dimmed.

As I swam, it hardly seemed that I was getting any closer to the surface because even as I swam closer to the light my eyes were dimming from the lack of oxygen. I began to wander if I was even approaching the surface or if I was being dragged into the depths for good."

"And that's when you realized a sailer should not wear so much leather." Emma cried triumphantly.

"Emma!" Her father chastised in his best scolding father tone. "Be quiet, I want to know what happens next."

"He probably didn't drown." Emma commented.

"See what I have to deal with," Hook told David with a sigh, and to Emma's horror David nodded agreeably.

She opened her mouth to retort but Hook continued before she could.

"When I finally broke the surface, I could hear the crew's of both ships crying out in elation. Once I was back on board, Dakkar realized he could hardly steal the ship of a man that had saved both his and his crew's life. So he took his crew back to their ship and descended back into the depths they had emerged from." He gave a small bow. "And that, is how I got my scar."

Robin and David were staring at Hook with eyes slightly agape.

"That's a hell of a story." Robin said

"Yeah," David agreed. "That's ..." but he trailed off and Robin laughed.

"I think it's time to get our Prince home."

Hook nodded and Robin helped David off the stool as they began to stumble home.

"Wait up," Ruby called. "It'll take you forever to walk with him. I'm fine to drive. Emma I'll come pick you up later."

"It's ok, Ruby." Emma said. "I'm good, I'll walk."

"Ok, Em, see you tomorrow."

As she left Emma turned back towards Hook who was watching her carefully. "What did you think of my daring tale, lass?"

"I think you're a very creative liar."

Hook looked shocked, "Why would you say that?"

"Superpower, remember, and that story was all crap. Good story, but all crap."

Hook looked at her carefully, "perhaps the tale was...slightly exaggerated."

"Did you actually meet a Prince Dakkar."

She had finished her drink now and the two walked out into the street.

"That I did, and he was just as I described him."

"But that's not how you got that scar? How did you get it."

Hook looked away, embarrassed.

She laughed. She had never actually seen Hook embarrassed.

"It's gotta be good, if it's got you blushing."

"I do not blush Swan. I am a gentleman and it may be wrong to lie to protect a woman's honor but I am willing to do so. But you caught me Swan, so here's the real story. See there was this lass. No need to be jealous," he said when she raised her eyebrows at him "I've sworn off any but princesses that can defeat me in a duel. This lass was a pretty little thing though; Sea green eyes and hair fiery as the setting sun. Free spirit she was, and flexible as they come ... but after a couple nights I learned she had a fiery husband to match. He walked in on some very creative ..."

"Wrong again."

"Seriously, Swan?"

"You can't lie to me pirate, but I find it interesting you're so hesitant to tell the truth about it." She smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she laughed. "I've got you."

"Do you, love?" His tone was teasing but his eyes were nervous.

"I know how you got that scar."

"Well it appears you won't believe anything that I say so why not make up your own story."

She laughed again. "You scratched yourself didn't you!" she said eying his hook.

"Of all the adventures I've been on in hundreds of years of wandering, why is it so hard for you to imagine that ..."

"Hook." She chastised.

He sighed. "Fine you win, you little minx. Bloody Hook takes some getting used to. Right after my hand was taken I did all manner of damage to myself forgetting it was gone..."

Emma laughed again, "Now that's a good story."

* * *

**AN: Lol this is so much fun!**

**Leave a review and check out my other stories! **


	2. A Limited Engagement?

**AN: OK, so people keep talking about engagement and a possible CS wedding...and I just have to say it seems really unlikely to me. But who can deny those pictures and that ring (not to mention that chemistry)...so... here's a story of what I think is a little more likely way for things to pan out! **

* * *

"This is ... really really ... weird." Emma said glancing around her.

"One of these days you're going to realize that it's not, as you so eloquently put it, weird if it's normal."

"We are chasing the Wicked Witch through time because she's decided to break up my parents... before I was born. Yeah, this is totally normal, Hook."

"Sounds about right to me."

Emma rolled her eyes, "We're not even sure If I am powerful enough to get us back. Rumpelstiltskin did all the heavy lifting to get us here. I should have come alone."

"That was never going to happen. I do believe I've made it abundantly clear that I've a vested interest in your continued existence, Princess."

"I'm not a Princess. Isn't that the whole point of this ratty dress. Which reminds me... why do I have to wear this and you still get to ... look like you."

"Hey, Swan, Come on... look how much not-black I am wearing. Look at this coat! I've even discarded some of the leathers."

"Aren't you the sacrificial hero. Come on we have to find my parents. We don't even know what she changed..."

"Yes, I do believe we have a date at a troll bridge. After you milady."

Emma scoffed and led the way down the road towards where she thought the troll bridge might be, though she wasn't exactly sure what she planned on doing once she arrived there. Before they got anywhere near the bridge however the sounds of hooves from behind them made them turn. Hook reached for his sword but Emma put out a hand to stop him.

"Let's not make a bad first impression, shall we."

"Of course. We'll have to come up with a story then, young lovers perhaps?"

The hooves drew closer and Emma rolled her eyes. "You stole from me and I'm not letting you out of my sight until I get it back."

"How very ... familiar."

"Well we are supposed to be relatable." She responded, but before they could continue the conversation the rider came into view. The rider slowed as he drew near then stopped, jumping off the horse and sending the creature flying on down the road.

Before they could react the figure barreled into them pushing them out of the road. Hook was about to draw his sword when he realized Swan was not doing the same. She was staring at the figure mouth slightly agape. Redirecting his attention to the rider he saw none other than Snow herself.

"We have to get off the road," the woman demanded, "Now."

Pushing them farther from the road they hid in the forest as more riders passed by on the road, chasing the now riderless horse.

Danger passed, Snow looked at them appraisingly. Emma seemed slightly dumbstruck so Hook stepped forward. "It appears we owe you gratitude, milady, what pray tell, have you saved us from?"

"The Queen's riders. You are not from around here... She's not fond of strangers.

"And how do you know where we come from."

"I know everyone in this forest. Will I regret saving you?"

"Most certainly not. My name is Killian Jones and this is Emma Swan, you are correct we are travelers, new to this land."

Snow turned her attention to Emma as they walked.

"Emma...That's... That's actually one of my favorite names."

"I know." Emma responded without thinking before correcting herself quickly, "I know, I like it too. My mother had good taste in names, I guess...So who are you running from. Have a run in with one of the riders?"

"At the moment... I suppose I am running from both the Queen and Prince _Charming," _she spat, her tone filled with obvious irritation. "I know these woods better than anyone, I can keep you out of the Queen's hands for a while."

"Why do they want to capture you?" Emma asked, finally getting oriented and trying to determine what had changed.

"I ruined the Queen's life. And Charming... He's just a traitor."

"Why do you say that, with such a Moniker as that, he sounds like a man of honor."

"Would a man of honor go back on an agreement and turn you over to your enemies? So what's your story... this is an interesting choice as a honeymoon spot."

Emma gaped. "Not likely. The pirate stole my savings and I'm not taking my eyes from him until he returns it to me."

"Unfortunately what the lady forgets is how much I enjoy having her eyes on me," Killian quips.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You lost it in a game didn't you? I swear if you don't return it to me..."

"I happen to be a very good gambler. Still everyone's entitled to a bad day or two."

Emma glanced at Snow as if to say, 'see what I have to deal with?'

"We'll at least he didn't try to sell you to those that would rip your heart out," Snow said bitterly.

"Why would he do such a thing, is he struggling to eat?" Killian asked.

"Struggling to feed his fiancés taste in jewelry perhaps."

"How do you know that he sold you to them?" Emma asked.

"We parted company on good terms, or so I thought. Then suddenly the Queen's guards knew exactly where I made camp. That's no coincidence."

"Hardly a solid case," Emma muttered.

Snow turned towards her suspiciously, "did he send you to find my new campsite?"

"No...no, I've just been thrown under the bus before..."

Snow glanced at her confusedly at the strange expression before turning and pointing. "Here, it's just beyond this ridge. It's not exactly a castle but it's good ground and we'll be safe here until morning."

When Snow disappeared into the forest to collect water Killian moved closer to Emma. "She's got some spite, that one...What are we going to do about it? We can't exactly tell her...'no trust me he would never do that.' "

"Perhaps she needs a more indirect approach. She's a sucker for a love story. A forgiveness story."

"Oh it will need to be more than a story, darling," Killian said.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"I think you are going to let me win your affections...and we're going to show her that true love conquers all."

"I don't think I like this plan."

"Got a better one Princess?"

Snow would be back soon and Emma had to admit she had no better ideas. "Fine but I think I better make it clear how much I despise you first."

"What do you...ow bloody hell." he cried falling backwards his lip split and bleeding.

"What was that about," Snow came running from the edge of the clearing.

"He's a pirate fiend, trust me, he deserved it. Do you know what that money was for _pirate, _I have a son! That was going to be my ride out of here, back to him."

"Swan...come on, I didn't mean any harm."

Snow grabbed Emma as Emma pretended to throw herself at Hook again.

"So you just... accidentally stole my life savings!?"

"You think I wanted to live like this, Swan?" He shot back taking a step closer to her. "My particular skill set doesn't have a whole lot of honest applications once your own king murders your only family. I can never go back home, and if I did, No one would be there waiting for me. My crew is the only family I have left, and I provide for my family the only way I know how."

Emma's jaw dropped and the energy between them crackled like electricity. He was touching a little to close to reality for comfort... She supposed that she was supposed to be warming up to him now...

"I... I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"I am too Swan. Sometimes situations aren't what they seem..." Raising his good hand to her cheek he brushed a strand of hair away. "But I'm going to make this right Emma, I promised you that."

Snow crossed her arms, "That's a lovely sentiment but if you don't mind, perhaps you could try not to get the attention of every one of the Queen's men within 10 miles?"

"Apologies, milady, we've had to work out a few things, but perhaps," he glanced hopefully at Emma, "Perhaps the worst is behind us?"

"All right, We'll get it back together...but if you try to trick me..."

"I am a man of my word, Emma."

They settled down for the night, but several hours later Killian woke to the sound of soft footsteps near camp. He saw Emma's eyes snap open too, but they both realized it was just Snow pacing nervously at the edge of camp. Hook sat up, a small motion warning Emma to stay put.

"Restless, milady?"

Snow turned toward him as he approached leaning against a tree facing her.

"I'm just angry. I trusted him... don't know why I'm telling you this but...well my life doesn't allow me very many to confide in."

"If you don't mind my saying, even though we have only known each other for a brief time, you seem an excellent judge of character."

"Usually."

"So why did you trust him?"

"Because I was stupid.. I was caught up in the ..."

"I don't think so."

"What-"

"I don't mean to upset you, milady, but if you thought he was trustworthy once...perhaps he still is."

"Then why would he-"

"You don't know the circumstances. Look at myself and Emma. 24 hours ago she hated me with a passion, because she didn't know the whole of what had happened."

"Didn't you hate her too?"

"Gods no," he let his eyes drift to where Emma was 'sleeping.' "I've never hated Emma Swan."

Snow looked at him curiously for a moment before a small smile graced her face. "You're in love with her."

Killian smiled. "I told you that you were a good judge of character. I've been in love with that woman for a long time, milady, but she thinks I'm a villain. There's always something in our way that makes her think she knows who I truly am...and it's not a man she can let herself love."

"I'm sorry. It must be difficult to spend so much time with her then?"

"Occasionally, but I can't give up hope that one day she will see me for the man I truly am."

"Do you really think... that perhaps I've misjudged my situation?"

"I would not be surprised to learn that your initial evaluation was accurate. You have incomplete information, however damning it may appear. Don't give up hope, milady."

Killian turned and returned to his place, a small smile on his lips. That should keep her busy for a while.

The morning dawned brisk and cold and they quickly gathered their supplies. Snow did not want to linger more than a day or two in anyone place before moving on.

"I'm moving closer to the troll bridge," Snow informed them, "It makes her guards nervous, and for good reason. You are welcome to join me until you decide where your path will take you."

"I think that would be a good idea," Emma said, "If we won't be in your way. We don't know these woods half so well as you do."

"This way then," it was half a day's hike and Emma talked with Killian easily most of the way. Occasionally he would say something that would remind her that she was supposed to be in character and she would have to adjust her responses accordingly. Once while Snow was distracted he leaned into her ear. "Surely my company isn't such a wound to you, you're supposed to be falling in love with me, remember. I suggest a giggle."

Emma Swan did not giggle.

Except she did, but she made a mental note to murder him for this later.

Snow smiled to herself when she saw the two laughing and talking. Thinking herself to be privy to Killian's secret made her happy to see he was making some progress with the woman he loved. It took most of the day to reach their new campsite and it was growing dark when Snow finally stopped.

"This is as close as I dare go. We'll need to keep constant look out. The trolls are nasty creatures but they'll keep the Queen's guards at bay.

Emma nodded and they began to set up camp. They didn't dare light a fire this close to the bridge, lest it draw attention to them, so Snow provided them with dried meat and she and Emma picked berries from the surrounding forest.

"It seems like the pirate is growing on you."

Emma bit back her instinctive response and replaced it with what she hoped was a slightly embarrassed looking smile. "He's ... he's not what he seemed."

"I think he's a good man, Emma, and I think he really does intend to make things better."

"I hope so."

Darkness overcame them faster than Emma was expecting and she had to admit she could not identify all of the noises this forest made at night... that made her a little uncomfortable. By the time they made it back to camp Killian looked agitated. As they emerged into the clearing Killian raced to Emma's side sweeping her up in a tight embrace.

"There you are, it got dark and I feared something may have happened to you. I know you're not used to being alone in the woods like this." Emma grimaced, she knew he had added that last bit just to piss her off.

Instead of doing what she wanted (which would have resulted in him moaning in pain on the ground) she let him hold her and muttered soothingly, "It's all right, I'm fine."

Killian relished the opportunity to hold Emma when she would not object and he took advantage of it shamelessly, holding her tight and breathing in the scent of her hair as he held her. Emma continued murmuring comforting things until finally she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Don't push it, I swear I will hurt you."

Killian took the not-so-subtle hint and released her turning back to Snow, "There have been sounds from the edge of camp... I'm not certain we're alone."

Snow nodded, "I'll wake you in 4 hours."

Emma settled down at the base of a tree, hands a little shaky from the chill. The cloak was not quite as warm as she would have liked. Killian sat next to her draping the coat over her shoulders and wrapping an arm around her. For once she was glad of the pretense that allowed her to soak up the warmth and comfort of his presence without thinking about what it meant. She drifted off quickly lulled into sleep by the warmth of his arms and the beating of his heart. She didn't wake until suddenly a yell ripped through the forest. Shaking her groggy mind awake she started...it sounded like Hook. She looked around rapidly but he was no where to be seen. His coat was still wrapped snugly around her and the morning light was just barely starting to color the surroundings, but Killian was gone.

Snow was already up, pulling Emma to her feet. "He was on watch, something must have surprised him."

The suspicion was confirmed by a sudden clang of metal on metal and what sounded like growling. Emma and Snow drew swords and raced for the source of the sound. It was hard to see through the clearing but the stars were bright enough that she could see the flash of his Hook meeting a blade in front of him. Apparently he had seen fit to replace the fake hand for watch...and it was a good thing."

"Trolls," Snow said. "Be careful."

Snow and Emma engaged, drawing some of the creatures away from Hook.

Another cry distracted Emma and she watched as one of the troll's blades snuck under Hook's guard and sliced open his tunic.

"Killian!" she called in horror.

Hook clenched his hooked arm over the gash and nodded at her that he was fine, but as he looked up at her his eyes widened.

"Swan!" he warned a moment too late. A knife blade snaked around her throat and pulled tight. A gruff voice then called threateningly, "drop your blade or see her perish."

Hook froze, Snow following suit slowly.

"You again," they said to Snow, "you turned our brothers into insects! How dare you come to our land again."

Killian took a step forward good hand raised and voice tense, "Just let her go and we will all get off your land."

The troll responded by tightening his grip on Emma's throat who let out a small gasp as the blade cut into her neck.

"Not another step," the troll warned and Hook stopped again watching in horror as blood began to well and fall from the incision.

Suddenly a cry from behind them made the troll holding Emma look over his shoulder briefly, releasing the pressure on her throat. Reaching up Emma grabbed the blade and spun around, plunging the blade into her attacker and twisting away. At the same time Hook had turned on the Troll closest to him and that one fell also. Snow was fighting with the assistance of the onlooker that had provided such a well-timed distraction.

"David," Emma muttered, and Hook shook his head.

"Not exactly." Hook took the brief respite to replace his hook with the fake hand once more. When the other trolls fell Snow ran back to them ignoring Charming entirely.

"Time for a grand romantic gesture, I suggest you make it convincing darling."

Sweeping her hair back he let his fingers linger near the cut for a moment before saying (probably more loudly than necessary for Snow to hear as she had just reached them) "You could have been killed... again."

"What, no, it's nothing ...Killian you're hurt," Emma said, reaching for him.

He ignored her and continued. "We've known each other for a while now Swan and it's nothing but one danger after another all threatening to take you away, for good. I can't stand watching it anymore."

Emma wasn't entirely sure where this was going so she just reacted as honestly as she could. "Are...are you leaving?"

"Never," he wrapped his arms around her and she tried desperately to remember that it was a show. Always a show. "Swan, I don't want to regret never fighting for what I want."

Suddenly he released her and dropped to one knee and Emma's eyes widened.

"I'm tired of pretending that we have all the time in the world. We don't, we are under constant threat...and a man who doesn't fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. I've lived more years than I care to remember, and all that time nothing effected me like you. You turned my world upside down, and if I gave you every day for the rest of my life it would never be enough to thank you. But I'd like to try. Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

Emma stood dumbstruck for a moment mind spinning in circles trying to remember what was happening. Suddenly Snow gasped slightly in excitement and Emma's mind clicked into focus. The show, put on a show. She broke into her (hopefully) most convincing smile and tackled Killian with a hug. (If she put a little more force behind the impact than necessary she could hardly be blamed for that.) He rocked backwards as he caught her then pulled her tight as she cried loudly, "Of course, of course!" She leaned into his ear and whispered, "I am going to kill you, later."

"Oh, I have no doubt," he responded taking her hand and slipping a ring onto her finger as Snow bounced up and down in excitement. (Of course he had a ring, why did he have a ring...) She tried to focus but suddenly he was kissing her and it was supposed to be a show ... but it felt like Neverland again and the heat would surely burn her alive.

"Congratulations," said David...Charming. "I don't know you, but any friend of Snow White's is bound to be deserving of such happiness."

Snow turned to David, apparently unable to ignore him anymore. "What are you doing here?"

"That's no way to thank the man who saved you."

"Why did you tell her?"

"I didn't. I've been searching for you for days. Ever since I heard the Queen had increased her patrols...I couldn't leave you alone out here it didn't feel right."

Snow's mouth opened but she couldn't find the words for a moment. "You didn't...you didn't turn me in."

"No, never!"

She looked confused and Killian stepped forward. "I told you that you had good instincts...It has been a pleasure, milady, but if you don't mind I think my lady and I will go and...celebrate elsewhere."

Snow nodded and Killian left the scene with Emma's hand firmly in his. Emma turned around just as they cleared view just in time to see Snow and Charming walking the other way, deep in conversation. Once out of sight Emma turned on Killian.

"What the hell was that?"

"I know you're in a haze of happiness, darling, but I believe it's called a proposal. You did just agree to be my wife."

"I did no such thing and if you ever...EVER mention this to anyone I will ..."

"Do something terrible I'm sure." Killian said with a smile. "Shall we return to Storybrooke, love, I believe we've done our job."

She nodded stalking away angrily.

She was still wearing the ring.

Killian smiled.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, you wanted a real engagement. (Don't we all) unfortunately I think something like this is a bit more plausible at the ****moment! What do you think about all this talk of weddings and proposals. C/S, Rumbelle... random characters introduced for the sole purpose of allowing them to build up this drama all season...!? Leave a review with what what you thought of this story and tell me if you have a brilliant theory of your own!**


	3. All Fair and Above Board

**All Fair and Above Board**

_All fair and above board : term of nautical origin indicating something to be open and unhidden from general view_

* * *

Hook considered himself a good liar, but no one was good enough to string along the Lady Swan for very long.

So when she opened that door, for once in his life he wanted nothing more than to put as much distance between himself and Emma Swan as he could possibly stand. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be off unlocking her potential or some such thing... Her parents were supposed to be here.

Charming was supposed to tell him what the bloody hell he was supposed to do now.

He'd risk a broken nose in the telling of this particular tale, as even the Prince's intentional obliviousness couldn't stand up to this one. The witch cursed his lips and then told him to kiss Emma. What the hell kind of game was she playing...

He had almost forgotten that he had started the day as Henry's designated companion and defender and so Emma's first thought when she saw him alone was for her lad.

"He's fine, he's with his grandparents, I thought they might be back here."

Her eyebrows went up and he knew he'd said too much already without even crossing the threshold. It wasn't exactly commonplace for him to seek out her parents while avoiding her...

He had very little time to decide what he was going to do. The witch's options were to kiss her and remove her powers or watch her family be destroyed. Neither were acceptable. Fortunately a lifetime of piracy had made him ever eager to find that elusive third option. He briefly toyed with the idea of just spilling the whole bloody tale to Emma and Regina.

His gut twisted. He felt the burden of the choice on his shoulders like a physical weight. There was no good option yet, no obvious path. Why crush her with that... It wasn't entirely that, though, and he knew it. He could still feel the well deserved slap Ariel had given him. He still saw the look of disgust and betrayal in her eyes. It had been Zelena on the docks, playing with his guilt. But on the Roger the look of disgust had been all too real.

So what else was new, he was a selfish git. Still...he wasn't sure he would survive seeing that look tarnish Emma's features...

So he kept close to the truth. Eric was from a seafaring land right, and the first thing all sailors come to terms with is the probability that their last breath will be a final gasp to welcome the sea into your lungs. Shipwrecks and storms were all to common...

He conveniently tried to forget the role Blackbeard had played in Eric's disappearance, instead explaining that a shipwreck had left him on Hangman's island. The lie is always caught in the details. It's also what makes it believable. He directed the words to Regina, rather than Emma hoping the lass wouldn't notice how he avoided her eyes... She did, and he could see it in her eyes when he finally looked up at her. She knew there was more to the story.

Fortunately Regina saw fit to comment that Ariel had probably already arrived there and distracted Emma from the warning signals that were most likely going off in her mind.

His relief was short-lived. They were going to check his story. His suggestions to the contrary were ignored as Regina and Emma went to the mirror to attempt something beyond even Regina's power. Many things flashed through his mind as Emma stood in front of that mirror. Fear. His story was going to be unravelled and he would be forced to face the consequences of his selfishness. She had been lying most likely, or perhaps she didn't even know... Zelena had no reason to tell him the truth of what had become of Ariel and her Prince. It was just one more manipulation. The tiniest spark of hope danced in his mind though...what if it wasn't too late? What if he really hadn't killed Eric after all?

Perhaps the mirror magic wouldn't work anyway. Even Regina-

His train of thought was interrupted by a rippling in the mirrors surface which rapidly dissolved into an image of the two lovers on the beach content in each others embrace. Relief surged through his mind. All of these months, spent berating himself for being the death of Ariel's prince were unfounded. She had found him, in spite of everything. In spite of him.

Emma turned and Hook's relief instantly melted into shame. There was pride in her eyes, wonder, surprise as she falsely credited him for their happily ever after. Even when he deflected it she credited it to modesty. If only she knew. She finally saw him as a man of honor. And it crushed him to know she saw only a veneer. Only a shining surface covering rotting wood.

Apparently the witch had not been lying about her network of spies. She would know if he told Emma or the Prince of his curse. There was no doubt Zelena would follow through on her promise. If he told Emma the Dark One would be sent after everyone she loved...

Henry came in with the Royals and the chaos in the room allowed him to slip back into the background. He couldn't take her magic. It would be a defamation of the woman he loved. She had more power than Regina, and she made Zelena nervous. He couldn't destroy that... but what of her family. Her parents, and...God her boy. He couldn't let anything happen to her boy. It would destroy her.

But it was more than that now. Neverland had been for Emma, completely, unapologetically for Emma alone. But now he knew the boy. Her son, and Bae's. Milah's grandson. The lad had become precious to him in a way that he hadn't felt since Bae had been just a boy under his care.

And Zelena knew it, damn her.

Emma would choose her family. In a heartbeat. She would sacrifice herself, her magic to protect her family in an instant without a second thought.

Hook knew better.

Zelena needed Emma for some reason that he hadn't yet been able to piece together, but was afraid of her potential. Emma Swan would want to give up her magic to save those she loved, and then nothing would stand between Zelena and whatever the hell she wanted. Magic saved Emma's heart once...and he was supposed to believe that Zelena would leave Emma and her family alone once nothing stood between her and her desires? That was about as likely as Hook taking his next voyage to Neverland in a dinghy.

He had to get away from them...

"Killian, Where's our friend?" Snow interrupted his attempted escape.

He glanced up, "It turns out her missing husband was back home after all."

"It's true," Emma affirmed, "we just checked in on them on ...Skype."

Killian almost smiled. He didn't even know what Skype was and he could tell she was lying. How was it possible someone so good at reading through others' lies could be such a poor liar herself?

Snow immediately decided this was a sign things were getting better and proposed a celebratory dinner.

Now he really had to get away. Checking to see his hook was safety hidden from Henry's view he retreated from the room.

"You're not coming?" Emma asked..."Well if you change your mind you know where we'll be."

And there it was. The olive branch he'd been waiting for. Twice. Then she told him she was tired of living in the past. She was offering to let him in and he had to run away. He could practically hear Zelena's laughter in his head... practically feel Emma's eyes boring into him as he retreated from her door. It wasn't like him to retreat from such a moment as this, and it wouldn't be long before she tried to figure out what she was missing. But for now he would retreat, let her spend time with her family and pray that this was not the calm before the storm that he feared it was.

* * *

He couldn't leave Storybrooke. Not while Zelena was still here, when her family was in ever-increasing danger every moment he ignored the Witch's desires. He couldn't stay, not while just being near her risked everything she was working towards and every moment tore his wounded heart to pieces.

He still spent time with Henry, after all Zelena already knew he was fond of the boy, and that way Zelena would have to go through Hook to get to the boy. He was confident that she wouldn't kill him. She wasn't done with him yet.

Every day Emma grew stronger and more confidant in her powers and every day his determination grew that he could not take that away from her. But he lived in constant trepidation that Zelena would grow tired of waiting for him to falter and send her monkeys after someone. It was oddly quiet. Apparently she still thought he would fail, though he wasn't entirely sure why, at first.

He had thought her walls had been bad. This was so much worse. He was watching them crumble, watching everything he had hoped for come into fruition, and then turning away. She invited him to lunch. He refused. She stepped forward, he stepped back. It was unnerving. He was always invading her personal space, always just close enough that he could feel her warmth. Just close enough to feel the spark. Now he stayed back and it was so cold.

For every step he moved back, she pushed that little bit forward, but he could see the vulnerability in her eyes.

When she picked up Henry at the docks with her parents she only said "thank you," but her eyes begged him _'please don't do this to me.'_ She stepped closer waving to Henry as he ran over towards Snow and Charming. She lingered behind for a moment.

"Of course, Swan, you know I enjoy spending time with the boy," and he stepped away. "Any progress figuring out what the witch is up to?"

"No, nothing in days, it's a little weird. What is she waiting for?"

"She's a manipulative wench, Swan, don't let your guard down." He unconsciously raised his hook to brush her hair back as he had done so many times before, but this time she surprised him by placing a hand on his forearm. Killian knew he should pull away but he found himself locked in place by the gentlest of touches.

"I really do appreciate you watching over him, Killian." She was stalling. Waiting for him to say something, giving him an opening... Finally he stepped back.

Now she looked irritated, actually irritated. "What is with you lately Hook, usually you're all about invading my personal space and now it's like you can't stand to be near me." _She always was a lass to speak her mind. _"If you're going to leave why don't you just out and say it." Her tone was angry but her eyes were open. _ 'Not you too...'_

He reached out and took her hand in an instant, "I'm not going anywhere, Swan, I promise you that. I just ..." He couldn't think of what to say. Couldn't think of how to explain that he wouldn't leave...but couldn't be close either. " I just need some ...time" he finished ineffectually.

"I should go."

"Until tomorrow then, Swan," but she was already gone.

"How touching," A familiar accented voice commented from behind him. He spun, drawing sword that he knew would not help. As predicted it flew from his hand before he even saw his target. "but, I am getting tired of waiting. Who shall I take first, Captain, the boy?"

"We won't let you touch him." Hook snarled.

"Good. The choice is still yours, but you are running out of time. You have one more day, Captain, to make your choice. Fail to do so and the boy's blood is on your ... hand. How should I do it, Captain? Have my monkeys rip him to pieces? No, no, I've got a much better idea. I will let the Dark One take his heart, would you like to see it crushed into dust? I can be sure to arrange that. Didn't anyone warn him that a heart condition runs in the family..."

Hook clenched his jaw as smoke surrounded Zelena and she vanished her laugh still echoing around him. As soon as she vanished he fell to his knees with a cry of mingled anger and frustration, digging his hook into the wooden planks of the dock.

He couldn't let her take Henry, but he would be powerless to stop her. Just as he had been powerless to save Milah. He needed help. He made his way back into town finally discovering his feet had led him to Regina's door. Knocking so hard he nearly put a hole in the door he suddenly found himself standing in her kitchen.

"There's no need to damage my home, pirate, What is it that you want?"

"Can we speak in private?"

"There's no one else here."

"Can you be sure of that?"

Regina raised an eyebrow catching his meaning before a wave of her hand called a shimmering purple haze surrounding them.

"If this is about a birthday present for the Savior I will drop you in the harbor the same way I dropped you into this kitchen."

"Zelena cursed me." Hook spat out.

"You don't look cursed to ..." then she paused moving closer. She moved forward until she stood only inches away and then she leaned back, "It seems she's onto your little infatuation."

"Can you remove the curse?"

"No, and I've little interest in assisting with your love life, Hook."

"She's told me to take Emma's powers or she will start killing everyone Emma loves. I don't-"

Regina paled then grew angry as she realized who topped that list. "And you are just telling me this now?"

"She said she would do the same if I told Emma..."

"I can't break the curse, and if I could she might just come after Henry anyway." Regina mused.

"I feared the same even if I do the witch's bidding. I have to tell Emma... I had hoped that a solution might become apparent but-"

"That would be most unwise," Regina still looked thoughtful, "I can't break the curse, but I can change it."

"Change it how?"

Regina ignored him turning her back on him to gather something from her desk. When she turned she raised her hands until they settled in front of his face. The familiar tingling that had occurred when Zelena cursed him, bloomed once again on his lips.

Regina dropped her hand suddenly, falling back a couple steps before leaning against her desk.

"What did you do to me?" Hook asked suspiciously.

"Your kiss will now bind her powers. I can't change the curse anymore than that...but at least now it won't be permanent."

"Will Zelena be able to tell the difference?"

"No, not a chance, until they are unbound no one will. And I suggest you keep it that way. Don't tell anyone of this plan, not even Emma. If Zelena hears of it Henry will be first on her list for repercussions.

Perhaps there was a chance then. If he could convince Zelena that Emma's powers were gone he might buy them some time. And perhaps allow Zelena to underestimate their position.

"Will you be able to unbind them?" he asked.

"It's possible."

"That doesn't sound very ..."

He didn't finish the sentence, finding his mouth inconveniently filled with water. Coughing and sputtering he pulled himself to the pier and out of the water. God he hated Witches.

"Killian?"

Swan. He climbed the rest of the way out of the water and heard Emma's footsteps running towards him.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked, helping pull him out of the water.

"Got on the bad side of a witch, apparently."

"Zelena did this?"

"Different witch. What are you doing here, love?"

She froze, looking up at him. He realized that he had stopped calling her that of late, in his attempts to put distance between them. "I wanted to talk to you again...I just couldn't-"

"I'm sorry, Emma," he interrupted.

"What are you talking about."

"I've been pushing you away and I'm so sorry. No matter what happens I need you to understand that I will always choose you."

He saw the relief flicker through her eyes but it was followed quickly by suspicion.

"Why does this sound like goodbye?" She sighed and rolled her eyes her walls slamming back into place. "I get it Hook, you like a challenge and-"

"No, Swan, don't even think that."

"So what is it," she burst out "because it looks a hell of a lot like this is all a game. Are you happy now that you've won?"

He opened his mouth to tell her of Zelena's curse but closed it again rapidly. Zelena had told him not to tell her, and fear clenched in his chest as he thought of Henry...of the Dark One taking Henry away as he had taken Milah. It was too great a risk, he would never forgive himself if Henry were harmed for his mistake.

He took a step closer and Emma rapidly realized that he was back to invading her personal space again. His good hand reached up and cupped her cheek silencing her. "I love you." He said, without preface "and yes, I'm happier than I've any right to be, Emma. Things are about to get messy, but I need you to trust me. Trust me, please."

To his surprise she simply nodded. Praying that he was doing the right thing he leaned in and kissed her gently. She met him eagerly, leaning close as he wrapped his arms around her. For several moments he was enthralled by the taste, the scent, the feeling of Emma Swan and he allowed himself to hope that perhaps Regina had done a better job than she thought. Maybe this was just a kiss, the first of many? Then a spark of a very different kind shot between them and Emma collapsed motionless to the ground.

For a horrified moment Killian thought perhaps Zelena had lied and that this curse had taken his Emma's life. He dropped to the ground next to her, relief making his head spin when she opened her eyes.

"What ... What did you do?" Emma jumped up and backed away.

"Emma, please listen to me-"

Suddenly Zelena appeared next to Emma, "Very nice work, my pet, I knew I could count on you." With a flick of her wrist Emma flew across the pier and slammed into the nearest vessel and remained there, trapped against it's wooden hull.

"Why can't I-" Emma started, more talking to herself than Zelena.

"Oh, my apologies my dear, you see you don't have magic anymore. The Captain here was kind enough to assist me to apply a little curse."

Emma still stared at Hook a look of hurt and utter betrayal in her eyes.

"I know," Zelena mocked Emma as she approached, "It's all very sad." Hook rushed forward, but before he could reach her he found himself frozen in place not more than a few feet from her. This was too fast...too fast... Hook thought, mind spinning as he tried to figure out what to do. He was supposed to have time to talk to her .. to explain. They were supposed to be able to talk with Regina, with her parents. Come up with a plan. This was supposed to give him the advantage... Then his mind stopped functioning at all, because Zelena plunged her hand into Emma's chest her hand emerging a moment later with Emma's heart in her tight grip. With a flick of her wrist she released Emma from she ship's hull and Emma cried out in pain as she fell into the water. When she didn't immediately surface Hook began to struggle ineffectually against the power that kept him in place.

"All right, all right, for all the good it will do you." She waved her hand and Hook sprinted for the water, diving in where he had seen Emma sink. In moments he caught sight of her and with several powerful strokes reached her side. Clasping his hooked arm around her he made for the surface and she coughed as he pulled her out of the water. Laying her on the pier he checked that she was breathing and awake. She was still stunned and her eyes were hazy with pain but she was awake. "I'm so sorry, love, so sorry. I thought I could protect you and your boy..." He turned his attention back to Zelena. "You can't kill her, you told me yourself-"

"I couldn't kill her then, no. I needed her heart, and you can't pull a heart from a dead body. Not a useful one anyway. nor can you take a heart when it's protected by magic like hers. So thank you, Captain, you've been most helpful. But that's not even the best part." Zelena's voice dropped to a whisper as is she was telling a secret. "I only need the ashes of a heart born of true love."

"NO," Hook cried as Zelena grinned and squeezed Emma's heart in her grip. Tears were already falling down Killian's face when Emma shuddered, crying out in pain. "No, no, no," he whispered, "Emma, please, don't leave me like this." It was too late. She went limp in his arms, the dust circling lazily down from Zelena's fingers as Emma's heart turned to dust before his very eyes. "I'm so sorry," Killian repeated uselessly, letting his head fall onto her shoulder and holding Emma's body tight to his own. He breathed in her hair, pretending for a moment that it wasn't too late. He kissed her hair, her palm, her knuckles whispering endearments to her that she could no longer hear and forgetting Zelena's presence entirely as he held the lost Swan girl in his arms.

Zelena gathered the dust with a wave of her hands and turned to leave. He didn't know why she didn't just disappear this time. Perhaps she liked hearing the sounds of his despair echoing around her as she walked away. Hook waited for the despair to be replaced by the familiar dark anger but it didn't come yet. He couldn't let Emma go, not even to waste his life trying to destroy Zelena. Not yet. Instead he tried to make up for the time lost since his lips had been cursed. He brushed her hair away from her face, kissing her forehead and her lovely eyes before finally seeking her lips. Her lips were cool and soft as he remembered, but they tasted only of his tears now. As his lips met hers the tingling of his cursed lips reappeared briefly before the sensation faded.

Then Zelena screamed.

In an instant he found himself pinned back against the ship's hull Zelena enraged in front of him. "You took her powers, I watched you steal her powers..."

Hook ached to destroy her but she kept him still. Finally Killian's eyes followed Zelena's astonished ones and he saw the dust in her hand glowing. Zelena cried out in obvious pain, dropping the dust as the glowing intensified the dust picked up in an invisible whirlwind surrounding her.

"I bound her powers, actually, and it seems true loves kiss saw fit to unbind them." He smiled darkly, "Even in death her power is still strong enough to destroy you!" Zelena's eyes widened then she and Hook both closed their eyes, blinded by the intensity of the light. Zelena screamed once more and vanished, though if it was by her volition or Emma's, he was unsure. As the light faded Killian opened his eyes and saw that the swirling winds had slowed and the dust converged in a single spot. On impulse he reached out into what had once been Emma Swan's heart. To his surprise something solid had formed of the swirling mass. Taking hold of it the dust finally settled and the wind ceased and Killian realized he was left holding a beautiful glowing heart. His legs nearly collapsed under him in the relief, could it be?

Rushing to Emma's side he hesitated briefly. He was not exactly an expert in returning lost hearts...what if he did it wrong? This didn't seem like the kind of thing you got multiple shots at. He lowered it gently to her, approximately where his own had once been removed from him and to his relief it sank easily into its rightful place.

Nothing happened...

Perhaps it no longer worked? He had seen it turn to dust, there was not supposed to be any coming back from that.

Then, suddenly, her eyes snapped open.

"Swan?" he asked tentatively. Was she still there...was she still his Swan?

"Killian," she sighed, and his own heart leapt for joy as he pulled her into his arms.

"Emma!" He buried his head into her hair as he pressed her close, reveling in her warmth and presence. "God Emma, please ... please tell me I've not gone mad. Tell me this isn't a dream."

She smiled, "Its all right now, we're all right."

"You died Emma...you were gone...How...?"

"How am I supposed to know," she shot back in classic Emma indignation, "I was a little busy being dead, apparently."

Well it was definitely her and suddenly it didn't really matter how. He pulled away and brushed her hair from her face again just watching her for a moment before finally leaning in to kiss her once more. This time she kissed him back and he held her so tightly he feared he might hurt her, but he couldn't bear to let her go. When he finally released her both were slightly out of breath.

"That was-"

Emma opened her mouth to speak but Killian cut her off,

"Don't even think it Swan. This is not a one-time thing ... or a two-time thing, as it were. You died in my arms and I swear, Emma I wished it had killed me too. Please don't-"

Emma silenced him by covering his lips with hers briefly. "Four."

Killian raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"You miscounted. Neverland, New York and here ... twice. That's four."

"That's five then, lass."

"Five, please, it doesn't count if I'm dead."

"Really, you'll not count the kiss that was.. apparently good enough to call you back from death itself?"

"Fine, five." Then she kissed him again, and again, mumbling between each kiss... "six," "seven..."

Finally Killian laughed. "Swan..."

"eight."

"Swan, I-"

"nine."

"Bloody hell, Swan, I swear it is my new mission in life to make you lose count!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Killian." She teased.

"I never do, love."

* * *

**AN: This show just won't stop toying with us. Death by feels, I swear. Leave a review. Let me know what you think of this... or of the latest episode...or of the weather, whatever :P Have a good day everyone!**


	4. All fair and above board (alternate)

**This version is an exploration of how things could turn out in a not so ...simple way... It starts out very similarly to the previous version (chapter 3) but then diverts dramatically pretty quickly. Leans more towards angst/tragedy. You have been warned! **

**All Fair and Above Board : (An alternate progression)**

_All fair and above board : term of nautical origin indicating something to be open and unhidden from general view._

* * *

Hook considered himself a good liar, but no one was good enough to string along the Lady Swan for very long.

So when she opened that door, for once in his life he wanted nothing more than to put as much distance between himself and Emma Swan as he could possibly stand.

He had very little time to decide what he was going to do. The witch's options were to kiss Emma and remove her powers or watch her family be destroyed. Neither were acceptable. A lifetime of piracy had made him ever eager to find that elusive third option, but it didn't appear this time. He couldn't take her magic. It would be a defamation of the woman he loved. She had more power than Regina, and she made Zelena nervous. He couldn't destroy that... but what of her family? Her parents, and...God, her boy. He couldn't let anything happen to her boy. It would destroy her.

But it was more than that now. Neverland had been for Emma, completely, unapologetically, for Emma alone. But now he knew the boy. Her son, and Bae's. Milah's grandson. The lad had become precious to him in a way that he hadn't felt since Bae had been just a boy under his care.

And Zelena knew it, damn her.

Emma would choose her family. In a heartbeat. She would sacrifice her magic, herself, to protect her family in an instant without a second thought.

Hook knew better.

Zelena needed Emma for some reason that he hadn't yet been able to piece together, but was afraid of her potential. Emma Swan would want to give up her magic to save those she loved, and then nothing would stand in between Zelena and whatever the hell she wanted. Magic saved Emma's heart once...and now he was supposed to believe that Zelena would leave Emma and her family alone once nothing stood between her and her desires? That was about as likely as Hook taking his next voyage to Neverland in a dinghy.

He had to get away...

"You're not coming?" Emma had asked...

Finally, the olive branch he'd been waiting for. Twice. Then she told him she was tired of living in the past. She was offering to let him in and he had to run away. He could practically feel Emma's eyes boring into him as he retreated from her door. It wasn't like him to retreat from such a moment as this, and it wouldn't be long before she tried to figure out what she was missing. But for now he would retreat, let her spend time with her family and pray that this was not the calm before the storm that he feared it was.

* * *

He couldn't leave. Not while Zelena was still here, when her family was in ever-increasing danger every moment he ignored the Witch's desires. He couldn't stay, not while just being near her risked everything she was working towards. Every moment tore his wounded heart to pieces.

He still spent time with Henry, after all Zelena already knew he was fond of the boy, and that way Zelena would have to go through Hook to get to him. He was confident that she wouldn't kill him... She wasn't done with him yet.

Every day Emma grew stronger and more confidant in her powers and every day his determination grew that he could not take that away from her. But he lived in constant trepidation that Zelena would grow tired of waiting for him to falter and simply send her monkeys after someone. It was oddly quiet. Apparently she still thought he would fail.

He had thought her walls had been bad. This was so much worse. He was watching them crumble, watching everything he had hoped for come into fruition, and then turning away. She invited him to lunch. He refused. She stepped forward, he stepped back. It was unnerving. He was always invading her personal space, always just close enough that he could feel her warmth. Just close enough to feel the spark. Now he stayed back and it was so cold.

For every step he moved back, she pushed that little bit forward, but he could see the vulnerability in her eyes.

When she picked up Henry at the docks with her parents she only said "thank you," but her eyes begged him _'please don't do this to me.' _

"Of course, Swan, you know I enjoy spending time with the boy," and he stepped away. "Any progress figuring out what the witch is up to?"

"She is getting incredibly bored," A familiar accented voice commented from behind them. They spun, Killian drawing the sword that he knew would not help. As predicted it flew from his hand before he even saw his target. "Who shall I take first, Captain, the boy?" She glanced over towards Henry but Charming had stepped in front of him.

"We won't let you touch him," Hook snarled.

"You think you can stop me," she laughed. "Perhaps you need some inspiration." She vanished in green smoke.

Emma ran to Henry who stood staring mouth agape at where the witch had stood a moment before.

"Mom?" Henry said tentatively, "What...what was..."

Before he could finish green smoke surrounded him briefly then faded away as he collapsed to the ground.

Hook scooped him up rapidly, turning to Emma, "Whale or Regina?"

"Regina."

Hook had hardly taken more than a few steps when Henry began to stir again.

"Lad, you all right?"

"Hook, what ...where are you taking me?"

Hook returned the boy to his feet and it was several tense moments before anybody realized what had happened. Emma spoke first. "Henry, what did you just call Killian."

"Hook, why?"

"You remember?" Charming said, dumbfounded.

"What, Gramps? Why are you all staring at me?" Snow and Charming bombarded Henry instantly with hugs.

"Touching." Came Zelena's voice making them turn again. "You have very little time left, Captain, to make your choice." She lowered her voice and whispered in his ear, "How should I do it, Captain? Have my monkeys rip him to pieces?"

Hook clenched his jaw as smoke surrounded Zelena and she vanished, her laugh still echoing around him. He couldn't let her take Henry, but he would be powerless to stop her. Just as he had been powerless to save Milah.

Suddenly Henry froze a look of confusion crossing his face and he looked up at Emma, "Where's my dad?"

Emma hugged him tightly as tears fell down Henry's cheeks. Finally he pushed away, "You let me go to his funeral without really knowing who he was?"

"I'm so sorry, Henry, we didn't know how to get you back."

"Weren't trying very hard were you?" he cried and took off back towards the town. Emma moved to follow but Mary Margaret grabbed her hand. We'll go, Emma this isn't about you...he's just upset about Neal. We'll talk to him, he'll come around."

Snow and Charming took off after Henry leaving an incredibly irritated Emma Swan behind to deal with Hook.

"What the hell was that all about, is there any particular reason the wicked witch seems to be taking evil-planning advice from you!?"

"Did that look like a friendly interaction to you, Savior? I suppose we had better make time for this story now..."

"Hook?"

"We're back to that, are we love?"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I've wanted to tell you, Emma, it just never seemed like the right time." He sighed, "I remember that year, the year you were gone, as you recall. I wish I didn't. I was desperate to get my ship back, Swan and I did something I very much regret to get her back. I risked Ariel's prince's life to protect her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I was telling you the truth when I told you that you can never go back to the way things were. I tried, tried desperately to be the pirate again and the guilt of my choice tore me apart and gave Zelina an opening. She cursed me, the details are ... not important but she gave me the power to take your magic. I told her that I wouldn't do it, of course, and she told me that unless I changed my mind people were going to start dying."

"Henry-"

"Aye, it seems the lad tops her list."

"How could you not tell me this."

"I'm sorry, love, I was hoping that between you and Regina... you were progressing so much I hoped you might be able to defeat her before she'd time to carry out her threat."

"You have to do it, you have to, we can't let her harm Henry."

"I won't, Swan."

"B-"

"Swan, listen to me. I've been around a while, but it doesn't take my years of experience to compute the chances of her leaving everyone alone once you are powerless to stop her."

"Why doesn't she just take my powers herself, or kill me?"

"She's had every opportunity to kill you. She hasn't, she needs you. Perhaps she is unable to take your powers directly for some reason?"

"This is all irrelevant. I can't just let her kill my son, Killian."

"We're not going to let her touch Henry. We will find another way."

* * *

Mary Margaret was right and when Henry next spoke to Emma he apologized for his outburst as she held him tight. From that point forward, Henry was never alone. He stayed home with his grandparents, or was chaperoned by Emma and Killian or Regina. A few days ago he would have complained but now he understood the danger. Emma spent every moment she could spare with Regina, training herself, desperately trying to gain control over her powers. The easy confidant woman teasing Hook by sending him hot chocolate was gone. She expected at every moment for Zelena to return and attempt to take Henry from her.

When Henry and Killian entered Grannies to meet Emma for dinner they found her asleep at her booth, a very old book serving as her pillow.

Killian bent down next to her as Henry sat opposite. "Emma, luv, wake up."

She shot up, "What's wrong, where is he, where is she?"

"Everything is fine, darling, Henry's just here for dinner."

"Oh," she turned to Henry who was looking at her with concern. "Sorry, Henry...I just... bad dream."

"I'm pretty sure breakfast for dinner will make everything better," Henry said with a smile as Killian turned to go.

"You're not staying?"

"I'll be back in a bit, Swan, I've got to go do something."

Emma and Henry had pancakes and Emma almost forgotten about her exhausted state...if only she could shake that headache...

When Killian returned he brought Regina with him.

"Hey, Henry, what do you say to staying with me tonight, we haven't had a lot of time to talk since you got back?"

"Yeah! that'd be great. Do you mind," he asked turning to Emma, "will you be ok on your own?"

"Of course, Henry, have a good time."

"Henry why don't you go talk to your grandparents before we go," Regina suggested. Henry nodded and he left Regina, Emma and Killian at the table.

"It defeats the purpose of training if your exhausted Ms. Swan."

"I know, there's just... not enough time."

"I've been thinking; She obviously needs you alive for something and she wants your powers gone, and I've been trying to figure out why."

"I thought you said it was because she thinks I can beat her?"

"Perhaps, but that may only be part of the story."

"She's in search of...strong hearts. She's already taken mine...I think perhaps she wants yours too. Without your magic it will be vulnerable."

"So what does that mean? She can't take my heart, it's impossible."

"Not while you have your magic. Let's not underestimate her...let's get one step ahead."

"How."

"The enchanted candle."

"Isn't that dark magic?"

"If we use it on your heart, and speak Zelina's name... If she ever attempts to take it for herself, she will become its victim and give us a way to bring you back. If not there's no harm done."

Emma glances between Hook and Regina for a moment before nodding. All right, but we're doing it right here. I'm not taking that candle into Mary-Margaret's apartment. Regina nods and Emma and Hook follow her out of the diner and up the stairs into an empty hallway. Regina pulls out the candle handing it to Hook.

"How are you going to do this ...no one can take my heart."

"Not unless you let them. Look inside Emma and you can control it, tell it what you want it to do."

"Why am I the one holding the blasted thing?" Hook mutters.

"Because you, Pirate, are going to use it."

"I'm not much for magic."

"She'll expect me to have done something, she'll be looking for... traces. You are going to do this Hook, because Zelena will not see it coming. When I expose Ms. Swan's heart, light the candle and whisper Zelina's name."

Emma closed her eyes, attempting to control the magic she was just starting to be able to feel inside. After a few minutes Regina smiled and quickly removed the glowing organ from her chest. In moments Hook had lit the candle, spoken the name and Emma's heart was back in place.

"That was weird...let's never do anything like that again..." Emma said.

"Agreed." Regina turned to Killian. "If Zelina takes her heart to claim as her own the candle will destroy the witch and the heart she claimed. It will be your job to light the candle again, and whisper the name of the person to be saved, in this case, Ms. Swan."

"So I take it I have to keep the loathsome thing on my person."

"That would be advisable." Regina said, turning back towards the diner. Emma followed, and after saying good night to Henry decided to turn in early.

"I can't believe I just did that." Emma muttered as she and Killian walked back towards her apartment.

"That was...somewhat disturbing," Hook agreed, "I would prefer that you keep your heart right where it belongs from now on."

Emma laughed lightly before making a slight movement with her hand and producing a cup of hot chocolate. "Grannies to go", she laughed.

"That is thievery, Emma. Truly, I'm so proud."

"Not if you pay for it magically too..." She took a sip of the warm drink with a smile, relaxing slightly and Hook couldn't help but watch as she licked the chocolate from her lips.

"Want a taste?"

Hook's jaw dropped, before he realized she was holding out the mug to him.

"Ah, that...sure."

Taking the mug he sipped it lightly. "A lovely concoction, I can see why you favor it."

He handed her back the mug as they reached her doorway, and with another wave of her hand the mug disappeared.

"You think you're going to have to take away my magic don't you?" Emma asked abruptly, leaning against her door and making no move to enter. "You disappear to 'take care of something' and then show up again with Regina and a creepy just in case plan. It has about your usual level of subtlety."

"I will not, Swan, not if I can help it. But if it comes down to your lad..."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me...for us. Do you...do you want to come in for a bit?"

"It's no trouble love...but I probably should go."

"Is this part of the gentleman act, Killian, because it's getting a little old."

"It's no act, I just..."

"Please, Killian, I need a drink...I don't really want to drink alone."

This woman was trying to kill him...

"Never could turn down a lady in need."

Emma smiled and opened the door, walking into the kitchen and pulling a bottle of Rum. Hook raised his eyebrows but she ignored him pouring generously into each glass and taking a long swig herself.

"Slow down there, love."

"Or what?" She leaned forward and Killian stepped backwards slightly. This woman was definitely trying to kill him...only possible explanation.

She sighed taking another swig, then suddenly she seemed to make a decision. Throwing herself forward like she had in Neverland she grabbed his lapels to kiss him, except he retreated again nearly knocking over his glass and stumbling backwards in his haste to get away.

Tears sprang into her eyes.

"Is this a game to you?" she asked, vulnerability creeping into her tone. "No fun once you win?"

"No... no I-"

"What happened to the man who was in it for the long haul? We're drinking rum in my apartment Killian and you're acting like ..."

"I can't, Swan, God you've no idea how I've waited for this but I can't."

"Why -"

"Zelina."

"You got a thing for the Wicked Witch, Hook?"

"It's the curse, she gave me the ability to take away your magic Swan, with a kiss."

Emma stared at him for a moment in silence, then suddenly laughed. " A cursed kiss, of course she did. I've been wondering for days why suddenly you can't stand being around me and now I learn you are just one more person trying to decide what 'my best shot' looks like."

"Be fair Swan, you haven't given a lot of indication that my cursed-kiss would be of any interest to you lately." He took a tentative step forward and when she didn't recoil gathered her into his arms. His hook pressed her close as he tangled his hand into her hair. Turning his head towards her/his lips brushed her ear as he whispered "You've no idea how much I wish I could kiss you right now."

"I think I might," she responded softly her left hand reaching up to the back of his neck to tangle in the short hair there.

She pulled away lightly and looked at him, her hand at the back of his neck mere inches from him. The moment stretched out before she finally pulled the rest of the way away. Then she wrapped her fingers around his left wrist and pulled him over to the couch.

"I'm not sure this is... wise."

She ignored his words pulling him down next to her and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm not letting her win, but I'm not letting her ruin this moment either." She kicked off her heels and pulled her legs up, curling into him with legs draped over his lap.

"It's quite possible that you are overestimating my restraint, love."

"I'm done underestimating you," she said feeling Killian relax next to her, brushing his fingers along her lower leg.

He sighed in contentment, then suddenly asked, "If I tell you, will you run?"

"No, too comfortable," she mumbled.

"I love you," then he laughed.

Emma stiffened, "Something funny?"

"No, I just... I've been telling you that for so long, in so many ways that It's a bloody relief to actually say the words...You're brilliant and amazing and I'm in love with you Emma Swan."

She smiled and the silence that followed was not awkward, because he knew she wasn't ready to say the words yet. But then she realized she didn't have to say it. Reaching down she grabbed his hand and raised it to her lips brushing a light kiss onto his fingertips.

Safely wrapped in his arms she felt herself relax.

At some point she must have fallen asleep because she woke abruptly to the apartment door slamming closed. She jumped slightly but Killian kept his arms tight around her, locking her in place.

"HOOK!" Charming's voice roared across the tiny apartment.

"Aye, Mate?" A sleepy voice murmured next to her ear.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?"

"I should think it would be quite obvious," Killian chuckled still not releasing Emma.

Emma sighed and waved her hand sending Killian's hook across the room to land noisily in the middle of the floor.

"Bad form love," he muttered, "particularly when I'm about to be in a duel."

"He's cursed" Emma said, rolling her eyes. "If he kisses me I lose my magic. What more could an overprotective father want?"

David was quiet for a moment before glaring toward the pirate. "There are plenty of things that you could do without kissing her."

Killian chuckled again "Thanks, mate, I hadn't considered that...you do know that I am older than you, right?"

"Not helping," the prince growled at the same time as Emma muttered, "don't remind me."

"Could you all please stop bickering," Mary Margaret said, as Emma wriggled her way out of Killian's arms.

Emma nodded her agreement, "We have more important things to worry about."

"Actually, you don't," Mary Margaret corrected. "You are going straight to bed."

"I am not 16, you can't-"

"Oh but I can, to bed, now."

"And you are going ... elsewhere," Charming grumbled to Killian.

Killian kissed Emma's hand before giving the prince a mocking bow on his way out of the apartment, picking up his hook along the way.

Emma rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. "Am I allowed to get water," she teased her mother.

"I suppose, but make it quick," She smiled and gave Emma a hug before she and Charming disappeared into their own room.

Mary Margaret sighed in exasperation as she closed the door behind her. "You do know that the pirate is probably sneaking in her window as we speak?"

Charming shrugged, "Probably."

"Oh and now you don't care?"

Charming smiled. "He won't hurt her...but it's in the job description to react like that. I'm thought I'd missed my opportunity!"

Mary Margaret laughed, "Oh in that case, very nice work. I'll be sure to pick you up a father-of-the-year shirt while I'm out tomorrow."

* * *

Emma was not even surprised when she opened her door and found Killian lounging on her bed.

"That's a bit presumptuous," she commented, digging through her drawers for her pajamas and smiling as she picked out the plaid ones she had worn in New York.

"Pirate," he commented nonchalantly as she disappeared into the bathroom to change.

When she emerged his eyes went wide and she laughed, "I wasn't expecting quite that reaction from plaid flannel."

"You make anything look good, love, but that particular reaction was fond memories of those oddly colored garments.

"Fond memories? I kicked you in the-"

"Aye, that was not so pleasant, but I didn't think I'd ever see you again. The moment I did is solidified in my memory."

"I didn't realize you were so sentimental," she teased settling next to him and enjoying the warmth of his arms settling around her again.

"I'm not."

"Liar."

"No one would believe you if you told them. So it will have to be our little secret."

"I'm learning a lot about you tonight, Killian."

"Is that so?"

"You never struck me as a cuddler."

"That's a secret I must insist you take with you to your grave, my dear." His lips drifted over her ear dropping a light kiss there.  
"My reputation would never survive. My person might not survive either...I don't think I've grown on your father that much."

"And here I thought you guys were best mates now," she said, laughing nervously.

"Sleep love, you'll be ready when the time comes. I promise." Of course, he always could see right through her show.

"How do you know?"

"I know you...and you're not alone. I for one do not plan on letting that witch touch you or your boy. I suspect the rest of your family and the rest of this bloody town agree. The witch doesn't stand a chance, she's already dead, she just hasn't felt the blow yet."

"I can't protect everyone... I don't know how..."

"You don't have to. You protect Henry, I'll protect you and Zelena will lose."

She stiffened to protest, to tell him she didn't need anyone's protection, but no words came. She was the savior, the protector of all the happy endings...everything fell onto her shoulders. She'd never admit it but hearing him say those words calmed some of the knots in her stomach.

"Sleep love, just sleep." He drew his fingers through her hair and she felt herself calm sinking into his warmth and his scent and the small patterns he traced on her scalp and shoulder.

She slept.

Mary Margaret knocked lightly on the door in the morning to tell Emma breakfast was ready, when there was no response she pushed it in lightly. When it opened she was unsurprised to see Killian already awake or perhaps still awake, holding the still sleeping Emma in his arms.

"If you plan on yelling at me, love, could you wait until she wakes. She needs the sleep."

Mary Margaret just smiled and closed the door behind her and Killian could hear her telling Charming that Emma was going to sleep in this morning.

The light crept gently through the window, and Killian knew it was only a matter of time before it woke Emma, but he had no intention of stealing a single minute of her rest. Some time in the middle of the night Killian woke in a cold sweat from dreams of Milah and Emma, crocodiles and witches. Fortunately he hadn't woken her, but he refused to return to sleep after that, unwilling to return to that dream and risk waking the woman beside him.

It amazed him that even on the eve of battle Emma was able to sleep so soundly in his arms. It had been years, so many years since his sleep was peaceful. Killian had accumulated so much weight on his soul that sleep had become a bitter medicine that he unwillingly bore. At times like this he became acutely aware of his age. He looked young, and at times people underestimated the advantages his years had given him, but in the dark of night he could feel the weight of long years poorly spent. Choices he regretted, people he had lost, they all revisited him in his dreams and even rum didn't always keep them away. He had not had near enough of it the previous night to knock him out for one of the rare nights of dreamless sleep, so instead he kept vigil. Savoring this moment in his mind never to be forgotten. Knowing Swan, she would be more than happy to attempt the reverse.

When she finally began to stir Killian smiled down at her, "Morning, love."

"Morning," replied her sleep muddled voice.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Actually, yes... what time is it? Henry! What-"

"It's all right, he's still at Regina's, probably still sleeping himself."

Emma sat up, running her hands through her hair and Killian smiled. Emma saw the look and flushed pink, "gah, bedhead."

"It's beautiful."

Emma shook her head and pulled herself out of bed and into the bathroom where within a few minutes she had changed and pulled her hair out of her face into a rigid ponytail.

"You should leave it down love, morning suits you."

"Sorry, I kind of fell asleep on you, I'm sure you would have rather-"

"No."

"What?"

"There's no way to finish that sentence that is true." He stretched his arms out and glances towards the window, "Would you like me to make myself scarce, darling, sounds like your mother is waging war on the kitchen."

"No. No, come have breakfast with us."

Killian raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure that's what you want, your father will probably assume..."

"He can assume whatever he likes. I want you to come have breakfast with us."

"As you wish."

When they emerged Emma expected an explosion of some kind but to her surprise Mary Margaret had already set out an extra plate. "Blueberries or chocolate chips?" she asked lightly.

Emma was surprised but finally answered, "Showdown with a witch could happen at any moment...I think that calls for chocolate."

"Regina and Henry are on their way over too, but I think they've already eaten."

After the chocolate chip pancakes had been decimated they all walked outside to meet Regina and Henry. Henry ran up to Emma to give her a hug and then turned to Killian. "I don't remember everything yet, things since coming here are foggy but I remember you tried to help. I was wondering if we could do it again"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Emma broke in. "It's not safe now."

"Actually, " Regina commented, "he already asked me to put a protection spell on that boat-"

Emma laughed, "When did you get so clever?"

Henry just smiled innocently. Regina gave Henry a hug goodbye and Emma's parents said they would meet them at the docks soon leaving Killian and Emma to walk Henry to the boat.

"Whose boat is it anyway?" Emma asked knowingly and Killian shrugged.

"I don't know, but they got a protection spell out of the deal so I doubt they'll complain. I wouldn't tell the Royals though, I don't think they'd like it."

When they got close to the boat however, the lighthearted mood was broken by the familiar screech of a flying monkey. Emma and Killian closed in around Henry as several of the creatures came into view. Stepping forward Killian drew his sword but Emma pointed up and they watched as more came into view landing with the others.

"Henry, go to the boat, it's protected. We'll be there in a moment."

"No, I don't want to leave you."

"Go, Henry, they're after you. If you're safe we're all safe, understand."

Henry nodded and made a break for the ship, Emma and Killian blocking the monkeys that tried to follow him.

Just steps from the boat, however, Emma heard a laugh that chilled her to the bone.

Zelena appeared next to Henry before both vanished reappearing next to one of the monkeys. Zelena threw Henry toward the monkey. "I've had enough of this game. Did you really think this would help, that I wouldn't notice my little sisters little charm? Knives and Hooks and party tricks will not save him."

"Let him go," Hook warned.

"Oh, I'd be more than happy to, really, and you know what I need from you to make that happen."

"I won't do it, Zelena."

"Then you will kill her son," Zelena signaled to the monkey who closed its talons in on Henry, making him cry out in pain.

Tears fell down Emma's cheeks and she spoke up. "You won't hurt Henry? If we do this, you'll let Henry go?"

"Of course, dear, I'm wicked not cruel."

"I'm pretty sure the two are synonymous, love." Hook growled but Emma took his hand and he stepped back. "I can't lose him, Killian. Please..."

Killian nodded jaw tense. As he leaned towards her he paused lips just barely separated from hers. "I'm sorry Emma."

She leaned forward closing the distance between them and for a moment she felt a warmth spread through her, like Neverland. Then it dissipated and she shivered, pulling away.

"Very nice work, my pet, I knew I could count on you." With a flick of her wrist Emma flew across the pier and slammed into the nearest vessel and remained there, trapped against its wooden hull.

"You promised, Zelena." Emma cried.

"Oh I suppose, why not. He's more useful as a living bartering chip anyway." The flying monkey released Henry and Killian ran to his side, dragging the boy onto the ship. Rapidly Killian clasped Emma's handcuff around Henry's wrist and then to the ship. "I've learned a thing or two from your mother. I can't let you getting any ideas of heroics."

"Hook? Don't, please, I want to help."

"This is how you help right now, Henry. You don't let Zelena use you against us. We can't fight her if we're worrying about you." Henry nodded and Killian walked back onto the dock where Zelina was approaching Emma.

"I know," Zelena mocked Emma as she approached, "It's all very sad." Hook rushed forward, blade drawn and Zelina smiled. "What is it with you and these useless swords. All right, Pirate, let's dance." She raised her hand and suddenly a familiar sword appeared in her hand. Hook cringed, Jack's sword. She didn't need to beat him, only draw blood and it was all over.

Zelena held it up gleefully seeing the recognition in the pirates eyes.

"Yes, dear, you know what this is. This poison was enough to bring down giants, how do you think you'll fare?"

Hook raised his blade "you still have to cut me, and I don't think you can wield that thing."

Zelina charged at Hook who easily blocked her attack and countered.

"Why do you bother," Zelina sighed, "this way is so slow." she said as the blades clashed together again. "I'm already bored... and suddenly Hook found himself frozen in place.

"So I was right," Hook mocked, trying to appeal to her pride. "You can't wield that at all, can you."

"Oh dear, that's so cute, were you expecting a fair fight? I've no interest in such things." With a single motion the blade sliced through the air cutting through Hook's torso. It wasn't deep. It didn't have to be.

Then his mind stopped functioning at all, because Zelena plunged her hand into Emma's chest, emerging a moment later with Emma's heart in her tight grip. With a flick of her wrist she released Emma from the ship's hull and Emma cried out in pain as she fell into the water. When she didn't immediately surface Hook began to struggle ineffectually against the power that kept him in place.

"All right, all right, for all the good it will do you." She waved her hand and Killian sprinted for the water, letting his coat fall to the dock as he dove in where he had seen Emma sink. The salt water, or perhaps something else burned the wound in his chest. In moments he caught sight of her and with several powerful strokes reached her side. Clasping his hooked arm around her he made for the surface and she coughed as he pulled her out of the water. Laying her on the pier he checked that she was breathing and awake. She was still stunned and her eyes were hazy with pain but she was awake. He helped her to sit up, muttering "I'm so sorry, love, so sorry." He turned his attention back to Zelena. "You can't kill her, you told me yourself-"

"I couldn't kill her then, no. I needed her heart, and you can't pull a heart from a dead body. Not a useful one anyway. nor can you take a heart when it's protected by magic like hers. So thank you, Captain, you've been most helpful. But that's not even the best part." Zelena's voice dropped to a whisper as is she was telling a secret. "A heart can have only one master," with that she placed Emma's heart into her own chest.

"NO," Hook cried, tears already falling down Killian's face when Emma shuddered, crying out in pain. "No, no, no," he whispered, "Emma, please, don't leave me like this." It was too late. She went limp in his arms. Her heart had a new master, and her body was shutting down. So was his own, he could feel the poison burning it's way through his system.

"I'm so sorry," Killian repeated uselessly, letting his head fall onto her shoulder and holding Emma's body tight to his own. He kissed her hair, her palm, her knuckles whispering endearments to her that she could no longer hear and forgetting Zelena's presence entirely as he held the lost Swan girl in his arms. Apparently Zelena had lost interest in him too, why not... his vision was going dark the burning now stretched past his shoulders and was shooting down his legs. He was out of time.

His coat still lay on the dock and he reached painfully for it, pulling the candle from his pocket as well as the lighter he and Neal had fought over so long ago. Lighting the candle he knew he had to whisper the other half of the spell. The name of the person to be saved. In the back of his mind a pirate told him that he could save himself. Could whisper his own name and it would stop the poison coursing through his body.

Finally he leaned over the candle to whisper a name.

"Emma Swan."

Zelena screamed.

In an instant he found himself pinned back against the ship's hull, an enraged Zelena in front of him. "What did you do?" Zelena cried again out in obvious pain, an intense glowing and invisible whirlwind surrounded her. Zelena's eyes widened then she and Hook both closed their eyes, blinded by the intensity of the light. Zelena screamed once more and vanished, dust fluttering to the dock.

He collapsed, crawling back to Emma, but nothing more happened...

Perhaps it no longer worked? He had seen her heart turned to dust, there was not supposed to be any coming back from that.

Then, suddenly, her eyes snapped open.

"Swan?" he asked tentatively. Was she still there...was she still his Swan?

"Killian," she sighed, and his own heart leapt for joy as he pulled her into his arms.

"Emma!" He buried his head into her hair as he pressed her close, reveling in her warmth and presence. "God Emma, please ... please tell me I've not gone mad. Tell me this isn't a dream?"

She smiled, "Its all right now, we're all right."

"You're all right love, Henry's tied to the ship, please tell him I'm sorry, I just couldn't let him get hurt." Killian's arms loosened and he slouched. Emma put her arm around him to help him up but he remained where he was, leaning against Emma on the ground of the docks.

"What are you talking about, tell him yourself." Emma said, still trying to pull Killian to his feet.

"I wish I could stay with you Swan, more than anything, I want to stay with you."

Emma glanced down, her fingers drifting hesitatingly over the shallow wound, she curled her legs beneath her, letting him fall back onto her lap as she examined his wound carefully. "Don't be dramatic, Killian, that's nothing, a scratch. We're fine, you're fine."

"Old sword, Emma, but the poison is potent."

Her eyes widened, "We'll get Whale ..." she said hesitantly.

"Swan-" Killian tried to interrupt.

"or Regina, we'll get Regina..." Emma continued.

Wincing with the effort Killian reached up and placed his good hand on Emma's neck drawing her down into a soft kiss. "I can't let our last kiss be the cursed one, you understand," his hand drifted from behind her neck to wipe the tears from her face, a futile effort for more simply replaced the ones he chased away.

Emma's eyes drifted to the candle still laying beside him. "You could have saved yourself," Emma muttered.

"I did, Emma." His eyes were drifting shut and her panic was building, a horrible nauseous feeling curling in her stomach.

"Please, Killian, stay with me? Please don't go?" Her voice broke and Killian's eyes shot open again, pain and fear and guilt flashing through them.

"God, Swan, don't cry? You've got your lad, he's safe, Zelina's gone. You'll be safe now, right, you'll be all right?" His voice held a pleading tone and Emma stiffened. She wouldn't make him watch her break. Not now.

"You saved us, all of us...We'll be safe now, Killian." Tears fell freely from her eyes but a small smile crossed his lips.

"Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let them call me a hero?"

She laughed weakly through her tears, "I can't do that Killian...Killian, you know ... you know that I love you?"

"I know, darling. As I love you. Swan, do it again, once more for me?" he whispered.

"Do what?"

"Smile, Emma? Please, I want to see that smile once more."

Her eyebrows furrowed "I can't..."

"Pretend for me?"

She bit her lip gently and closed her eyes. She'd spent most of her life playing a part, surely she could do it once more? She thought of Henry and her family. Thought of the fact that they were safe from Zelena and a small smile grew on her lips brightening her face for the briefest of moments before it fell.

"That's a good lass." Killian told her, and Emma dropped her head, burying it into his neck before shifting and kissing him again. He was leaning heavier against her at every moment. "Killian?" she whispered, lips barely parted from his.

"You'll be ok, Emma? Can I rest now?"

"It's ok, Killian," she whispered, hardly able to form the words. "Sleep love, just sleep."

He slept.

Her parents arrived first and she was still holding Killian close, tears soaking his tunic. Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around her daughter while Charming went to free Henry.

"He did it, Zelena's gone." Emma finally said through the tears.

Emma refused to part from Killian's side until Charming came over with Henry in his arms. Henry ran to her and Emma released one arm to pull Henry close. Henry's tears brought her back to herself and she hugged her son even tighter while her parents wrapped themselves protectively around all three. She knew now that she could never go back to New York. Her family was the only thing holding the broken pieces of her heart together.

She couldn't survive this again. Not again. She couldn't, but somehow she would.

* * *

**AN: **

**I'm totally going to have to disappear off fan fiction for a while ...I'm kind of expecting pitchforks... **

******Sorry...writing that was more difficult than expected...****Now I suggest you go back and read the other version...Or find some other super fluffy rot-your-teeth sweet story to restock your fluff reserves. **


	5. Awash

**I promised something adorable to make up for that last chapter. *cough* (though I would like to point out that Promo... Captain floor is happening again, I'm telling you, it's true love. They have a chemistry I just don't know if captain swan can touch) For the purposes of this story I'm putting some time in between Emma and Henry visiting Neal's grave and Snow going into labor. **

**I'm not sure I'm very good at pure fluff so we'll see I'll probably have to mess with them quite a bit first...it's kind of what I do. Let's see what happens...**

* * *

_Awash (Part 1)_

_Awash: Still afloat, but sailing so __low in the water that sea washes over the surface of the deck._

* * *

Snow and Charming left some time ago, they paid their respects to Neal before backing off, knowing Emma and Henry needed some time.

"I wish I could have been there," Henry said sadly, watching the rose petals flutter lightly in the breeze.

"You were, Henry, remember-"

Henry raised his eyebrows at Emma and she quieted. He wasn't there, not really.

"You didn't really want me back, did you?"

"That's not true, Henry. I just didn't want you to have to live with all... all of the bad things that have happened."

"Like finding you, finding my dad, gram and gramps? Shouldn't I get a choice?"

"I just wanted your best-" she trailed off, hating the words coming out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, Henry."

Henry nodded, wrapping his arms around himself.

"We should go, Henry, it's freezing today. How about we come back tomorrow when it's warmer."

Henry turned from the grave and Emma followed, waiting for Henry to speak.

His silence was unnerving to Emma, normally he would talk about some game he was playing, or try to get her to spill on her newest 'case.' Now he was quiet, probably trying to sort out the real memories from the false ones. It was difficult, Emma remembered having the same trouble herself.

"I'm confused-" Henry finally said.

"I know. It's difficult to sort out the memories, but with time -"

"No, I mean Snow's baby... It'll be my...Aunt or Uncle?"

"Oh...That, yes, I guess it will."

"But it will be so...small."

Emma laughed, "You're going to have to remember how to selectively forget things like that again."

Henry chuckled lightly and turned to Emma, "I know you were just trying to protect me... and ... I'm sorry I ran away."

"What do you mean, Henry?"

"I know I shouldn't have taken your keys, but I was really confused and I thought if I went back to New York you might follow...and things could go back to the way they were."

"Whoa, wait, you did what?"

"Killian didn't rat me out? Oh...Never mind."

"Yeah right, kid, spill, what are you talking about."

"Fine... I kind of tried to steal your bug... But I was cursed right, you can't blame me for that!?"

"YOU did WHAT? Henry you can't drive... you took out a mailbox last time, not to mention it's illegal, did you hit anything, where is the bug now?"

"Same place you left it!" Henry broke into Emma's rant. "Killian didn't let me take it."

A perplexed look crossed her face, "What do you mean he didn't let you?"

"He was waiting near your car, kept me from leaving...said he had a better way. That's why I went with him."

"You mean he didn't ... kidnap you."

Henry laughed, "Yeah right."

"You were going to take a boat to New York?"

"Mr. Smee was going to take me, but then the monkeys came. Killian got me into the boathouse before they could grab me."

Emma nodded and was silent.

"So..."

"Oh, you are so grounded. You're not going anywhere without supervision, got that?"

Henry rolled his eyes then smiled "is Killian grounded too?"

"He's beyond grounded," Emma said tightly.

"Why? He protected me from the monkeys-"

"Look, Henry, I know you like him, but I need you to stay away from him. He...Well he lied to me."

"Lot of that going around," Henry mumbled and Emma sighed.

"How many times are you going to make me apologize?"

"I don't know... maybe If you got me that new game boy game I-"

"Dream on kid, you're still grounded."

Henry laughed. By now they had reached Grannies and settled into a booth. Emma ordered coffee and Henry ordered a burger.

Ruby smiled at them as she took the order and turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to ask how I take my burger?" Henry called and Emma shot him a look.

"Oh," Ruby stammered, "yes, I ... we just... how do you want your burger Henry?"

"Oh stop it Henry," Emma chided, turning to Ruby "he remembers now."

"What! You remember too, that's great Henry!"

"Yeah, but I was hoping to have a little more fun," he said, glaring at Emma.

The news spread rapidly and their booth soon became filled with people wanting to see Henry. It wasn't until much later that Emma finally pulled him away insisting he get a good nights rest. On the way out of the diner, they ran into Regina.

"Hey Henry," she said, "I thought you might want to come stay with me tonight, since we haven't really had much time to catch up. If you don't want to..."

"That sounds great," he glanced at Emma who nodded.

"I'd still like to go back, tomorrow, if that's alright?" Henry asked.

"Sure," Emma said, "want to get together after breakfast?"

Henry nodded and then he and Regina headed home.

Charming and Snow were already home when Emma arrived at the apartment.

"Where's Henry," Charming asked, "Certainly he's not with-"

A pang of guilt shop through Emma, she has gotten so used to letting Henry spend time with Killian...

"No, no, he spending the night at Regina's. They have a lot of catching up to do."

"So what are you going to do about Killian?" Snow asked cautiously handing Emma a mug of cocoa.

"I don't know, but I'd really rather not talk about it right now... You know what I want to talk about; How about how I totally kicked Zelina's ass."

Snow smiled, "Yes, I suppose you did. We knew you were our best shot, we just didn't remember why."

"So, what does it mean... What Regina did to... for you?"

"It means were both alive, to be honest we don't know anymore than that," Charming said taking his wife's hand.

Emma sighed, "the list of things that give me headaches is getting uncomfortably large. And on that note I think it's time for bed."

Her parents bid her good night, and she retreated into her bedroom, collapsing onto the bed. Magic was exhausting, not simple things like moving hot chocolate around, or stealing Killian's hook, but this had been from anger. She hadn't really known what was going to happen, just that she needed Zelina to stop touching her son.

Regina would tell her it was because she had 'lost focus on the magic,' that she wouldn't be so tired if she could just focus. Screw that, she'd like to see Regina focus on 'the magic' when her son was being strangled by the Wicked Witch. Apparently she hadn't been able to focus either or she wouldn't have ended up face first on the floor. Or maybe she would have. Apparently she was the only one that could stop Zelina. Again. That was getting really old. Still, something was bugging Emma. She hadn't been able to break the curse. Wasn't that her thing? She was supposed to be the savior and nothing happened until Regina kissed Henry. Why was that? She tried to push the feeling from her mind that felt suspiciously like jealousy. It's not like she ever wanted to be the savior anyway.

Killian. What was she going to do about Killian?

He lied to her.

What else was new? He'd lied to her before right, he told her he was a blacksmith and … There were probably other times she just couldn't remember right now. So why had she been so surprised?

Wasn't it only days ago that she had told Regina that he could be trusted... that she trusted him? And why would Killian prevent Henry from driving off to New York, only to stick him on a boat headed there. Could Zelina cross the line? Maybe he thought he could get Henry away from the town… but it doesn't matter, it should have been her decision.

Where had he been all day anyway? He didn't make it to their meeting, but just so happened to be around just in time to stop Henry from stealing her car? Emma Swan did not believe in coincidences. Killian was not simply avoiding her as she had suspected. He had been following her son. Looking after him ... So his idea of a sound plan was to stick her son on a boat with a man she didn't know to take him off to another city... Yeah, that sounds responsible. A warmth rushed through her heart, before she quickly crushed it. He wasn't trying to protect him, he was waiting for his chance. She sighed and sat up. If she wasn't going to sleep she might as well do something productive.

With a flick of her hand a glass of water from her bedside table blinked across the room to her desk. She sent it back and forth around the room, balancing it in precarious positions as she tried to increase the control she had over it. She focused inward, ignoring the fatigue, the worry and everything else trying to distract her. Suddenly she wondered if she could move things from beyond her line of sight. Focusing on something small, a kitchen towel, she flicked her hand and brought...half a kitchen towel. Oops.

She had to focus. Perhaps Regina was right, she needed the pressure. She focused again, this time on her jacket which she had left in the kitchen. She really didn't want to rip that in half... Closing her eyes she flicked her fingers and found her red leather jacket whole and unscathed lying on her bed. She continued this test for a while longer, focusing on items around the apartment and bringing them with a wave into her hands. It was helpful, actually, she needed to focus, needed to not think ... Just feel, focus inward, focus... Suddenly she felt cold metal in her hands and a sharp pang of pain. She looked down.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she realized that she held in her hands a shining silver hook which she had, apparently, sliced her hand on the edge of.

Uh-oh...

Damn. What now? Could she... send it back? Where did it even come from, she hadn't wanted to call it to her. She had just let her mind wander and... Instinct, just let instinct take over. She bit her lip and waved her fingers again and the hook vanished. Instantly she realized she had no way of determining if it had gotten back to it's target. Glancing down at her bleeding fingers she wrapped the half of a kitchen towel around them before realizing...she had just sent a hook flying back towards somewhere in the vicinity of the pirate ... without any way of knowing where it would go. She could have sent the thing into his throat for all she knew. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she reached for her phone before remembering that she hadn't exactly equipped Killian with a cell phone.

Damn, she cursed again. She really didn't want to see him...really didn't want to walk all the way to the docks in the middle of the night, or grannies, or wherever he was sleeping these days. It suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea where Killian was. She had taken his hook from him without any idea where he was. She wasn't entirely certain if that was impressive or scary.

Reaching for her jacket she froze and a thought occurred to her. If this works it was going to dwarf grannies-to-go in her growing list of unnecessary, but incredibly fun things to do with magic. Reaching for a scrap of paper on her desk she wrote a few brief words.

_"Are you hurt?"_

Taking a deep breath she focused on the pirate, on the hook and the note vanished.

* * *

He had been shadowing the lad for days, anytime he wasn't with Swan, waiting for the Wicked Witch to make her move... she hadn't done anything yet. Well, save having him knocked out and thrown in the back of a car...but you know... that was basically foreplay to her. Zelina wasn't ready to kill him yet, so he knew that he would get out of that car alive...but it told him that she was done waiting.

He couldn't keep an eye on the lad forever. Couldn't tell Emma, couldn't risk the Dark One taking her heart, her heart or her boy's. He wouldn't be able to stop him any more than he had the last time... He had to get Henry out of this town.

_I can't trust you now, can I._

Emma Swan didn't trust anyone, and he had thrown that trust away like trash. The boy was safe, as safe as he could be still stuck here in StoryBrooke but somehow it seemed unlikely that Emma would let him take Henry to New York now, or so much as speak to him again, for that matter. He sighed taking another swig before suddenly his hook vanished. Killian coughed, nearly choking on his drink as he looked around, half expecting to see it lying somewhere on his desk. Glancing sideways at his flask he tried to remember how much he had had to drink before realizing he knew exactly where the hook went... the question is why. Then, just as suddenly it reappeared not quite back where it had come from, instead thudding loudly onto the middle of his floor. Reaching down to pick it up he flinched when he saw traces of blood on its sharpened edge.

His stomach clenched. If Emma was playing a game why had she cut herself on the blasted thing. A moment later a piece of paper fluttered to his desk. Walking over to it he read a few words. _"Are you hurt?"_

He glanced down at the blood on the hook and wrote his response _"Are you?"_ leaving a smudge of ink on his desk as the paper vanished again.

He waited but nothing came.

He almost left a dozen times before the sun rose but each time he grabbed his coat a voice in his head told him that if she was badly injured she wouldn't have been able to send him that note... and she didn't want to see him. In fact, no one wanted to see him. He had gone from part of the team to 'town pariah' overnight. Throwing on his coat once again he tried not to think about the fact that the only person in this town who would not object to speaking to him was currently residing under six feet of earth...and would probably object if he could.

When he saw the rose he felt a moment of panic as he remembered Zelina's words. Was this a warning, was she telling him that she wasn't done? Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. The lad had just gotten his memories back, it only stands to reason that he would wish to visit his fathers final resting place. There was something surprisingly comforting about having someplace to go, someplace with his name. It was not something he had ever really considered before. A sailor's rest was at the bottom of the sea, no clean gravestone, no wet grass and certainly no flowers from those left behind.

"Hey, Mate..."

This felt strange. Did he talk to the gravestone, to the dirt, to the sky. What had he done before? On the rare occasions when he spoke to Liam or to Milah he was usually so drunk it was a small wonder he didn't just throw himself into the sea after them.

"I'm sorry I haven't come before now... I always was too late when it came to you. You wouldn't believe the mess I've made up here Baelfire. Actually, who am I kidding, you wouldn't be surprised at all..."

* * *

Emma wasn't sure if Henry would still want to go back to visit Neal but he showed up as expected for breakfast at grannies.

"Are you sure you want to go back, we don't have to-"

"I do, I didn't get to see him again while he was here, it feels like I should visit now."

Emma swallowed hard, "He understood, Henry, he didn't blame you for not remembering, you know that right?"

"I know."

When they arrived a familiar figure was crouched in front of Neal's grave.

"Henry would you stay here a moment, I need to speak to Killian."

Henry nodded and Emma went ahead. "Killian how did you know we were going to be here?"

Killian glanced up at her eyes too bright and unfocused as though coming out of a daze.

"I'll give you and the lad your time," he said, straightening slowly and making Emma wonder just how long he had been waiting there.

"Wait, What are you doing here? If you wanted to talk, this is not the place, you shouldn't be here..."

Killian's jaw clenched and his eyes flashed. "I may not have known Neal very well, but I have known Baelfire since before your parents were born. I apologize if my presence here disturbs you, but do not tell me that I shouldn't be here." He turned abruptly and left the graveside leaving Emma with a sickening guilty feeling in her chest. Henry came up beside her as Killian retreated and Emma smiled lightly at him.

"Should I say something." Henry asked.

"That's up to you Henry, if you want to talk to him you can. Why don't I give you a moment. I'll be right over there keeping an eye on you."

Henry nodded and Emma backed away a few steps. Far enough to give Henry some privacy without getting too far that if Zelena had any nasty ideas she couldn't be back at his side in a moment. She could see Killian's form walking briskly in the distance in the direction of the docks. She should probably apologize...but she certainly wasn't leaving Henry alone. With a small smile she waved her hand and once again held his hook in her hand. She watched him freeze in the distance and though she was too far to hear she was fairly certain the words 'bloody bad form' were probably escaping his lips. He turned and walked back towards her, returning to her side in a few minutes.

"Are you going to make that a habit, Swan?"

"I'm sorry... I wanted to apologize but I didn't want to leave Henry alone. I forget sometimes, that you're...that he ... was not always Neal."

"Aye."

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came and instead she just handed his hook back to him.

He took it glancing, sideways at her as he clasped it back into place, before reaching out to take her hand. He turned it over, eying the evidence of her accident the previous night "Are you all right, Swan. Why did you do that?"

She pulled her hand away. "I didn't mean to. I was practicing, seeing if I could move things around that I couldn't see. I was trying to focus and then ... suddenly I had it. I kind of panicked and sent it back before realizing that my aim could have been...off."

"So you developed the latest in magical communication methodology?"

A smile ghosted over her lips, "It was pretty impressive, right?"

"Always, love."

Her smile faded, "I'm still mad at you."

His eyes wandered over toward where Henry was still standing. "I only wanted to protect the lad, Swan. I realize now that... well, perhaps I panicked as well."

"So you thought sending him off on a boat with Mr. Smee would keep him safe? Mr. Smee does not exactly seem like the heroic type, what if Zelena attacked? Did you really think Mr. Smee would protect him?"

"Mr. Smee would do as he is ordered. If I order him to protect the lad with his life he will do so." Emma's look was skeptical so Killian continued. "Not out of any heroism... he will do so because if he does not his life is forfeit."

He tore his eyes from the boy and back to Emma only to discover she was watching him intently. Good. He wasn't lying, perhaps she would see that now.

"I can't risk being wrong about you."

He flinched as she subconsciously echoed her sentiment from the first time she left him behind.

"Trust yourself, Emma. You know that I am not lying to you. You know that I would give anything to keep you safe. Anything except that boy over there."

"How can I-"

"Trusting isn't your thing. I know. Nor is it mine, and yet I've made no secret of turning my entire life around to revolve around you and that lad. I've placed my heart on the line over and over to be crushed by you and then begged you to do it again." Killian sighed and glanced once more at Henry. "I'll not keep explaining this over and over Swan, we haven't the time for it. You either trust me or you don't. Given that your first thought was to ask if I was working with Zelena, I think we've clarified that point nicely. Now, if you don't mind, mi'lady?" He said formally, for once without the teasing hint of sarcasm.

When she didn't speak he simply turned to leave.

Emma was torn, she wanted to trust him. She truly thought she had but here at the testing point she couldn't ignore the voice in her head that warned her not to trust anyone who could hurt her. She self-consciously fingered her necklace as she turned back to Henry who was returning to her side.

"Come on kid, I need to speak with Regina and my parents."

Once they were all gathered in Mary Margaret's living room Emma started.

"So all I have to do is steal her necklace and she loses her power... right?"

"Theoretically.," Regina said.

"What do you mean, that's what the...I swear this never gets easier...that's what the good witch of the south said, right?"

"True," Regina agreeed, "if you can trust her. Either way do you really think my sister is just going to let you walk up and borrow her jewelry?"

"So we work together," Mary Margaret said, "We distract her and then-"

"Distract her how, by being perfectly frozen little dolls? We so much as look at her wrong and we'll be frozen in place while the Dark One crushes our hearts to ash..."

"We have to do something, we can't keep letting her take the offensive." Emma said, frustration leaking into her tone.

"I'm open to suggestions, savior" Regina retorted sarcastically.

"Mary Margaret is right, I just have to get close enough. Maybe not even that close. I've been practicing on moving objects maybe I can just... you know... poof it away?"

"If she has to worry about all of us," Charming affirmed, "perhaps she will be distracted enough for Emma to remove the necklace? You shouldn't be there, Snow, you have to keep the baby safe..."

"Oh I'm going to be there. She wants my baby alive, and I plan on using that to my advantage for as long as possible."

"What about Henry?" Regina asked, glancing over at him "I don't like how fond she is of trying to harm him."

"I can help," Henry broke in, not liking the turn the conversation was taking.

"It's too dangerous...Perhaps Robin could-"

"We need Robin with us," Charming countered, "he's a long distance fighter, he may have a better shot than any of us at proving a real threat to her."

"Henry you can stay with Hook." Emma said firmly.

Snow and Charming shot Emma questioning looks but she ignored them and continued, "He needs to be protected and Hook has done that before."

"Are you sure," Charming asked cautiously.

"Yes, is that alright with you Henry? I know you want to be involved but we really need to distract her...not ourselves."

"Fine," Henry grumbled and for a moment Emma saw the grouchy teenager again.

After everyone left Mary Margaret approached Emma, "Emma-"

"I'm still sure,"

"What about yesterday, yesterday you didn't think you could trust him."

"I was wrong, he's been looking after Henry for days now, keeping him safe. I shouldn't have turned on him the moment Zelina started messing with us."

Mary Margaret nodded, and let the subject drop.

"I have to go find him...make sure he is still... willing."

* * *

Emma went to Grannies first then the boathouse, when he wasn't in either she walked along the docks for a while, thinking he might find her, but he didn't appear.

"Killian," she called.

There was no response.

"Killian, please we need to talk."

Still nothing.

She briefly toyed with the idea of searching through every boat, but what if he didn't want to be found... Perhaps he really was done with her this time?

She wandered back into town anger and sadness fighting for dominance when she caught sight of him coming out of Mr. Gold's shop.

"Killian?"

He glanced over at her as she jogged across the street.

"What were you doing in Mr. Gold's shop."

"Would you like me to start alerting you of every location I go to, Swan?"

"No... No, I just..."

"Can I do something for you?" He asked, his tone still holding that strange formality.

"Yes."

He raised his eyebrows and waited for her to continue.

"We have an idea, something that might let us weaken or remove Zelina's power. We need her distracted...but we can't have Henry there. Would you look after him?"

If anything his eyebrows went further up.

"Please, Killian, I ... I need someone I can trust watching Henry, I can't be worried about him."

"Of course, Emma."

"Thank you."

"What are you hero-types up to?"

Emma told him about what the White Witch had said and of their plan to get as many people to distract Zelina at one time giving Emma the chance to remove her powers.

"When?"

"As soon as possible, Mary Margaret could go into labor any time, we can't risk waiting."

"You mean... So you mean tonight?"

"Regina is, rallying the troops so to speak. She's going to call for another showdown in main street ...Zelena appears to have a fondness for the dramatic..."

Killian nodded, "I suppose I don't have to ask you to be careful?"

"You too. And please, Henry...I can't lose him. Keep him safe?"

"With my life, Emma. You know that."

"Without such dramatics ideally," Emma retorted.

"Don't worry, Swan, by now I've just about perfected the art of survival."

They reached the apartment and Regina reluctantly released Henry to Killian.

"Is this what was happening the last time?" Henry asked Killian as they walked toward the docks.

"Last time? You mean the last time we went sailing?"

"It wasn't just about talking about my dad was it?"

"No, lad, it wasn't."

"How do you stand it? Knowing that you're here and everyone you care about is in danger."

"Not very well, lad. Now... contingency plan."

"What?"

"Contingency plan. Anything makes me raise my eyebrows and you are to make for this boat."

"Why?"

"Let's just say its prior owner seemed to have some need for discretion." Leaning down toward the floor he pressed a panel releasing a hatch into the hold. "Smugglers hold," Killian explained. "Anything happens you go straight here, give me some time to deal with whatever is going on. If that happens you stay here until I open the hatch or one of your mothers call for you, do you understand."

"What about you?"

"I may have to call for you to show the boat is empty. You just remember if I really want you I'll open the hatch myself. No matter what you hear lad, you don't move an inch.

"I don't like this plan."

"Aye, that doesn't surprise me, but you'll do it none-the-less."

"Why's that," Henry retorted.

"Because I've grown on you...and you know that your mothers will see to it I die a horrific and painful death if I let anything happen to you. You wouldn't want that now would you lad?"

Henry laughed and they descended the gangplank making for the boathouse where it was warmer.

* * *

Emma was ready, this time. Regina was taking center stage, making lots of noise about how she didn't think her sister would even show up this time. Snow, Charming, Grumpy, Robin and Emma all were surrounding her in different directions at a distance. Some of the merry men were around too, though many of them were tasked by Robin to look after Roland.

Finally Zelina appeared, zeroing in on her sister immediately. "Didn't you learn anything from the last time sis, you've got no chance against me."

"You'd be surprised what I can do with a little help." This was her cue, Emma focused on the Necklace as she had on Killian's hook.

Robin's arrow flew as did Snow's while Charming drew his sword. Zelena just laughed and Emma flicked her hand.

Suddenly a crushing pressure seized her and she found herself hovering off the ground with everyone else frozen around her. Zelena glared up at her, "What did I tell you about dancing with amateurs?"

With a flick of her hand Emma flew across the street her back burning as she came to a rough halt on the asphalt. Zelina approached as Emma got to her feet, "What is it going to take before you realize that there is nothing you can do to defeat me. How about I take your boy from you? Will that make my point?" Zelina turned to glare at Regina and Emma charged forward only to be thrown back once more while the Wicked Witch vanished from sight.

* * *

"Killian!?" The fairy called, racing into the boathouse as fast as her wings could carry her.

"Tinkerbelle, what's wrong?" Killian responded in concern.

"Zelena is coming here."

"That's your cue, lad, you know what to do. Don't come out until your mother calls for you, do you understand? Not me, not anyone, just your mother."

Henry ran for the boat and Killian watched him until he reached the water before turning back to Tinkerbelle, "Where is Emma, is she alright?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry." Tinkerbelle said, "As soon as I realized the plan didn't work I came here..."

"Go back. Now, Tink!"

"I can't leave you here alone, Zelina will be here any minute."

"Tink, get out of here. You're a fairy now remember. If she's hurt you may be able to help her. Now go!"

Tinkerbelle wavered for a moment before finally disappearing only to be replaced by a less welcome green smoke a moment later.

"Did you miss me?" Zelina asked him.

* * *

**AN: This started out as a 'free-write' with the intention of fluffiness...It kinda, well, totally got out of control! So I had to split it into 2 parts because it was becoming a crazy long chapter and I'm not sure it's really turning out so fluffy. (I told you...i don't do pure fluff apparently) ****But it is turning out fun. (for me anyway!)**

**Let me know what you think of the premise! **


	6. Awash II

**_Awash (Part 2) - you know how I said 2 shot...yeah apparently I lied. The story decided it wasn't done yet, I don't argue with the story. _**

**_Awash: Still afloat, but sailing so __low in the water that sea washes over the surface of the deck._**

* * *

"Go back. Now, Tink!"

"I can't leave you here alone! Zelina will be here any minute."

"Tink, get out of here. You're a fairy now remember. If she's hurt you may be able to help her. Now go!"

Tinkerbelle wavered for a moment before finally flitting away, only to be replaced by a less welcome green smoke a moment later.

"Did you miss me?" Zelina asked him.

"Is it possible to miss a festering sore?" Killian asked, contemplatively.

"You should watch your tongue, pirate, have you forgotten what I can do to you? Now tell me, where is the boy?" She began to scan the area, eyes drifting around the boathouse.

"Thanks to you Emma thinks I can't be trusted, you really think she would leave her son here with me?"

"Oh yes, I do, actually. And you're going to tell me exactly where he is."

Her eyes returned to him looking him up and down before glancing over to where his coat lay draped over a wooden railing. "I haven't once seen you without that lovely coat captain. Yet there it lies, uselessly discarded over a railing...on such a chilly night. You weren't, by any chance, lending it to someone before I got here now were you?"

Hook drew his sword as she approached but it was too late. She plunged her hand into his chest, squeezing until the pirate dropped his blade.

She removed her hand with a grin and Hook coughed "I thought you needed a puppet?" he choked out.

"Oh, I only use puppets with good manners, yours are trying my patience. Now where is the boy?"

"Even if I knew, why would I tell someone who's given me nothing but pain in return?"

"Oh dear, you already have. You're a pirate, where do you put things of value?" She grasped his shoulder tightly and for a moment Hook saw nothing. Then he found himself back out on the dock, slightly unsteady on his feet.

"All right fine, I'll show you, he's not bloody here." He said, then called Henry's name, praying the lad would do as he was told.

He clenched his jaw shut as Zelina clasped his heart again and he winced, "Is that all you've got you-"

Her grip tightened, cutting off his words. "Call out to him, sailer," Zelena whispered in his ear. "He has those pesky hero tendencies does he not? Why don't you cry out?"

Zelina dug the nails of her free hand into his cheek and moved to his other ear. "Give me the boy, and I'll leave you behind to comfort his poor mother. Just scream for me, Jones."

Hook gritted his teeth and hissed "Death first."

She twisted his heart again and he collapsed to his knees gasping in pain but still refusing to let a single sound pass his lips. "That can be easily arranged, dear. In fact, you are turning out to be a far less useful puppet than I anticipated."

"Thank you, darling, I'm blushing."

"Do you think this is a game, pirate? I am done playing games. You are going to get the brat of that God-forsaken boat for me, or I will rip Emma into tiny pieces, do you understand?"

"Careful, Sweetheart," Hook taunted, "Desperation is a terrible color on you." A wave of pain crashed through his chest and he clenched his jaws shut again. Finally she pulled her hand from his chest. Eying the boats warily she stepped a few steps away from the water before a fireball appeared in her hand. "Shall I just destroy them all, one by one?"

Killian laughed, "How very clever of you. I'm sure a rash of property damage at the docks will bring the Lady Swan to her knees...It's pathetic really, you do know it's only a matter of time before she destroys you?"

Killian felt himself picked up by an invisible force and suddenly he was flying toward the boathouse. Wood exploded around him and fire shot through his body. He tried to pull himself to his feet but his limbs wouldn't respond, if he didn't have any broken bones it would be a miracle.

"Stay down, dear" Zelina mocked, an invisible force crushing downward on his chest making it impossible to breathe. "I am not a patient woman, if you wish to survive, I suggest you reconsider very quickly. Now, do you have a few last words?"

The pressure released and Killian breathed again as Zelina peered down at him expectantly.

As his breathing evened out he opened his mouth and Zelina leaned forward slightly.

"You will receive no quarter from her, you green git. I only wish I could be around to watch her destroy you."

A look of rage crossed Zelina's face and Killian was glad he was content with his last words, he probably wouldn't get another shot at them.

"I suppose a man like you always pictured dying upright didn't you? So be it." He was thrown upwards, this time against the boathouse wall, the crushing pressure returning and he struggled in vain to force oxygen into his lungs. Darkness and colors exploded into bizarre patterns in his vision before the darkness was victorious.

* * *

Emma pulled herself to her feet, and immediately ran in the direction of the docks. Looking over her shoulder she halted, everyone else was still frozen in place. Turning to sprint again, she didn't slow down until Tinkerbelle intercepted her halfway there. "Emma," she cried, returning to her normal size, "You're all right." Emma didn't stop and Tink turned to run with her.

"Emma wait, let me help."

"There's no time, she's going to the docks, she's going after Henry."

Tink grabbed Emma's arm. "I know, I warned Hook. He sent Henry to hide but he's alone with Zelina." Emma pulled away but Tink didn't release her, instead blowing a handful of pixie dust over her.

"Think happy thoughts, Emma!" Emma began to hover slightly and a smile crossed her face, she could get used to this. Emma sped on toward the dock, while Tinkerbelle returned to the square to unfreeze the residents of StoryBrooke. When she reached the boathouse, Emma could hear crashing from inside. She slowed, sliding quietly into a massive hole in the wall. She heard Killian's voice, low, gravelly and weakened by obvious pain, "You will receive no quarter from her, you green git. I only wish I could be around to watch her destroy you."

"I suppose a man like you always pictured dying upright didn't you? So be it," The witch exploded into anger and tossed Killian like a rag doll into the boathouse wall.

For a moment Emma hesitated, Zelina was distracted, perhaps she could take her necklace now. But she had already tried once and failed... Killian went limp and Emma reacted instinctively. Killian's hook began to glow a bright white before suddenly detaching and flying towards the Witch. The Witch screamed in anger and vanished from sight.

With her gone, the pressure on Killian's chest released and he collapsed, unconscious, to the ground.

Diving forward Emma tried to keep Killian from hitting the floor but only managed to collapse next to him herself, cradling his head in her hands.

"Killian...Wake up Killian," she shook him gently and then continued "You stubborn pirate, no one is allowed to kill you except me."

One eye cracked open, "Not even going to try a kiss then, beautiful? I suppose that can be forgiven...given the circumstances." Emma jumped, dropping his head with an unpleasant sounding thud. "Ah, careful, I'm a little worse for wear at the moment."

"Is Henry-?"

"As promised, Emma."

Emma sighed in relief, helping Killian to sit up but stopping when he winced from her touch. Pulling her hand away she saw it smeared with blood. She shifted to get a better look and he tightened his grip on her refusing to let her move. "Give a man his pride, love?"

She sighed, letting him lean against her as he got his bearings. She leaned her head against his shoulder too, the days events finally catching up to her. "I can't do it, Killian. I know you think I can but... I can't beat her."

Killian shifted slightly and began to laugh.

"What is so hilarious about that?" Emma shot at him.

"I know how you're going to defeat her."

"What?"

"My leathers, lass, if you wouldn't mind?" he asked nodding to where the coat lay on the other side of the room. "Not exactly a gentlemanly move, but I suppose given the circumstances, you'll forgive me."

He reached into the coat pocket and pulled out his flask. He took a long swallow before taking the jacket from her. He winced as he shrugged into the coat and she bit her lip.

"Killian...We need to ..."

"You have to go get your boy and I'd rather him not see that."

Emma walked to the ship he indicated, calling for Henry. A few moments later he shot down the gangplank towards her and into her arms.

"Is Killian ok? I could hear them talking and them she was hurting him and there was crashing ... but he made me promise not to move until you came for me and-"

"Henry, Henry, it's all right. Killian is fine. He's at the boathouse."

Henry pulled out of her arms and sprinted toward the boathouse, Emma only a step or two behind. Killian had made his way over to the wall and sat braced against it. Henry barreled across the room and dove into Killian's arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. The pirate looked at Emma with something akin to terror on his face before slowly lowering his arms around Henry.

"I'm sorry," Henry mumbled, "I'm sorry, I knew she was hurting you, I could hear her, I wanted to help, but I didn't know what to do. I thought she..."

"Shh- lad, it's all right."

"I should have done something, I should have stopped her, if she got what she was looking for-"

Killian pushed Henry away slightly so he could look at him. "What and let her win?" Killian said lightly, but his tone was hard. "You did exactly what I told you to do. I'm... I'm proud of you, Henry."

Emma knelt next to them and put her arm around Henry. "Everyone's ok, Henry. Because Good always wins, remember?"

Henry nodded and pulled away from Killian suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be a moody teenager now. Before long the rest of the town arrived with Tinkerbelle and Regina hugged Henry tightly. Regina took Henry home and everyone else decided to regroup at the diner.

In the stark brightness of Grannies, Killian truly did look worse for wear. Bruises bloomed on his exposed skin and she knew what he was hiding from everyone else. He probably wouldn't have been able to walk back to the diner at all if it weren't for Emma's arm around him. Despite the physical wounds, he smiled.

"So what is this big idea, Killian?" Emma asked as everyone settled and Killian looked up from his booth wearily.

"I went to speak to Belle earlier, in search of the Wicked Witch's weaknesses. Would you mind," Killian glanced at Belle who had just entered. "I'm not in much of a story telling mood."

Belle nodded, "It turns out he actually is surprisingly good at research... Anyway, we were going through Rumple's old books and papers in the shop trying to find anything about Zelina that might tell us a weakness. Unfortunately Rumple was apparently pretty impressed with her. Everything we found was just... well how powerful she was. Finally I remembered that there was a story about the Wicked Witch in this world too."

Grumpy interrupted with a gruff laugh, "Is this the part where you tell us to drop a house on her, or hope it rains?"

"Well, obviously that's not likely to help, but so many of us have stories in this world. They may not be very accurate, but sometimes they get some things right. Still, we don't know what those details are so I'm not sure that this is very helpful..." she drifted off glancing at Killian who nodded sitting up a little straighter and taking up the story.

"It occurred to me later that when I tried to get Henry out of the town by boat the Witch responded immediately by driving us into the boathouse with her monkeys before showing up herself."

Charming sighed, "This is all very interesting, but she pretended to be a mermaid. I'm pretty sure water doesn't make her melt."

"No, of course not." Killian affirmed, "but she avoids the water none-the-less when she is fighting. Today she preferred to try to...persuade me to bring Henry off the boat for her rather than simply going to get the boy herself. And when she threatened to burn the boats up she released her grip on my heart and put some distance between herself and the water before performing her magic."

Belle's eyes lit up. "You think her magic is weakened by proximity to the water?"

"Aye, explains her strange behavior."

"Is that possible?" Mary Margaret wondered aloud.

"Why not?" Emma replied, "The details get mangled... but why shouldn't water be her weakness...just not in the way we expect?"

Killian nodded. "So if you were to get her on...oh say, a ship. I would wager you could take that necklace from her."

"So what we invite her for a dinner cruise?" Grumpy asked.

"Oh I suspect we'll have to be a bit more creative than that," Emma responded, "but at least now we have a working theory."

People began to disperse eventually and Emma glanced over at Killian who was leaning forward. He rested his head on his palm and his eyes were fluttering closed. She noticed he had carefully avoided leaning back in the booth and she knew he had to be feeling dreadful. With a small smile she waved her hand and her mug of hot chocolate appeared in front of him. He glanced up at it momentarily and picked it up taking a sip letting it warm that chill that extended deeper than his skin. Emma's attention was briefly captured by someone telling her goodnight. When she looked up again the mug was back on the table in front of him and a small smile graced his lips. With a flick of her fingers she brought it back into her hands and took a sip, smiling when she tasted chocolate and the distinct flavor of rum.

She tried to glare at him but he didn't even open his eyes just smiled broadly his head still in his hand.

When the diner finally cleared she sat down next to him placing a hand on his left wrist. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just flew through a house wall. Which, funnily enough..."

"Feeling well enough to spike my drink when I'm not looking, apparently."

"Aye, well, I'm injured not dead."

"Come on," She said, standing up.

He followed her lead and she pretended not to notice when he swayed a bit on his feet. He turned toward the door but she grabbed his hand, "Where are you going?"

"Pirate, love. I'm feeling a little land sick."

She shook her head, "No. You're staying here tonight. It's cold and you're hurt-"

"All right, Swan, that's a plausible excuse..."

She rolled her eyes and led him up the stairs to the room she had arranged for him, unlocking the door and pushing it open. She entered, noting that Granny had already stocked the room with medical supplies as requested. She entered the bathroom to evaluate her supplies as Killian sank down onto the bed shedding the coat with a wince. Unable to lay back he sank face first onto the bed, exhaustion evident in his failure to even tease her about the situation. By the time she reentered the main room Killian looked to be out cold.

"Killian?" She sat lightly next to him fingers drifting to his back where they hesitated over the bloodied tunic. She finally lowered her hand onto his lower back which remained relatively unscathed.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to the sleeping pirate. She bit her lip as she tried to decide whether to wake him. The cuts needed to be cleaned, and it was going to hurt. Perhaps she should just let him sleep for a few minutes? "This should have been my fight. Henry is mine to protect and she nearly killed you..." Without thinking, she let her hand drift up and linger over what appeared to be nail marks in his cheek then tangle into his hair brushing her hands through it gently.

"It's always been me. Just me, Killian," she felt a little silly but there was something cathartic about finally releasing the pent up words she could never tell him. "The savior right, protecting everyone else? I've never had someone willing to do so much to protect me...thank you."

"You're welcome, love," Killian mumbled and Emma jumped, her hand detangling from his hair instantly. "I was enjoying that," he purred, and Emma was sure that he must be able to feel the heat from her cheeks without even opening his eyes. Then he did, blue eyes meeting hers with a slight twinkle.

"I- um... I need to clean... so - you know ... infection..."

"Well ... now I know precisely how to get the Lady Swan to blush and ask to remove my clothes."

Emma ignored him and began to peel the tattered tunic away from his back using a pair of scissors from the first aid kit to finish cutting it off. She glanced at Killian's face and his eyes were closed.

"I think I need to call Whale...I don't-"

"I've had worse, darling," he said lifting his left arm slightly, "and I'd prefer your touch to Whale's. So lets get this mess cleaned up shall we." He slowly raised himself and with her assistance made his way to the bathroom. Stopping along the way for a generous gulp of rum, "for medicinal purposes, of course." He sat down on the edge of the tub while she turned on the water, using the sprayer to gently rinse the blood and dirt from the wound. She glanced nervously at him when he gasped at the waters contact.

It was true, he had had worse, but that didn't make this experience particularly pleasant. The cool water relieved some of the heat and burning from his back but the pressure still irritated the open wounds. He clenched his muscles, his hand clasping the side of the bathtub so tightly he thought he might break the thing. Still it was better than using seawater... He felt a pressure on his shoulder as Emma placed her hand lightly there to lean over him. She subconsciously traced small circles on his skin with her thumb and he focused on the feeling of her soft touch rather than the burning of the water.

She stepped away for a moment putting a mild soap on a soft cloth. "It won't hurt as much as rum, at least" she said hesitatingly and he nodded a half-smile on his lips.

She leaned over him again using the cloth to gently remove the rest of the debris. He tensed up again as pain shot through him. Suddenly she stilled for a moment and he felt a slight pressure on his cheek. His eyes opened as she pulled away from the light kiss saying "I'm sorry, Killian, I'm almost done."

Once she finished she quickly dried him off. It didn't look quite as bad now that it was clean and most of the bleeding had stopped. She covered the worst injuries with large dressings, before helping him back over to the bed.

"Thank you, Swan," Killian finally said as she sat next to him. "I'm not particularly fond of infirmaries. You should go before your parents worry."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Oh- I had hoped out first night together would be on slightly better circumstances..."

"Shut up Killian," Emma said, without venom. "I'm going to do something and if you say anything I will probably hurt you, despite having spent so long trying to patch you up."

Kicking off her shoes and taking off her jacket she laid down on her side next to him lacing her fingers into his hair again.

"Emma, I-"

"Please, don't," she pleaded, pulling her hand away. "Just sleep."

He sighed, reaching up with his right hand to take her left. She didn't pull away. That was something.

* * *

Emma woke when a cry from Killian suddenly broke through the quiet of the room.

"Killian?" She sat up, concern on her features.

He had rolled over onto his back and gone completely pale.

"Ah, Good morning, Beautiful," he said wincing as he sat up, "I seem to have forgotten my condition this morning...Perhaps you would do me the service of finding my flask?"

"Here we have acetaminophen," she said hurrying over to the first aid kit then handing him the medicine and a glass of water.

"How is it today,"

"Much better," he lied and Emma raised her eyebrows. "A little better?"

She came around behind him and checked the bandages and fortunately there was no swelling.

"So, Swan, given that you destroyed my clothing last night," he said teasingly...

"Just the tunic," she said blushing. "I texted David last night, he should be bringing one over anytime now."

"You told your father that I needed a new tunic?"

"Yes?"

"It's a good thing I got those last words over with yesterday."

She laughed, "I think you'll be safe once he gets a look at those wounds, Killian."

Killian huffed, "Have you no faith in me, Swan? You'll find I can endure much...with the correct...motivation." His cheeky grin was cut short by a knock at the door. Emma let in Charming who, as Killian suspected did not look thrilled with his duty. However Emma was right too, once he caught sight of Killian's back he perked up substantially.

"No need to look so thrilled about my pain, mate" Killian said sulkily.

Charming helped Killian pull the tunic over his bandages and the three of them joined Snow, Regina and Henry in the diner.

"So how are we going to get Zelina on a pleasure cruise?" Emma said jumping right into business mode.

Regina suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the table.

"You mean like that, Miss. Swan?"

"Yes, yes, that, can you show me how to do that?"

"Yes but it can be dangerous, you can not lose focus. Have you been practicing without incident?"

"Yes, well except a dishtowel that I cut and half and..." she glanced up at Killian who had a small smirk on his face.

Regina sighed, "Yes now imagine that was your arm, Miss. Swan. You and the pirate would match."

Emma just glared. "I can do this."

"Well than do it."

"What... what do you mean, you're not going to show me how?"

Regina rolled her eyes and reached out, touching Emma's arm and the two reappeared on the other side of the diner. "That's how you do it, but there's really no other way to show you. Your turn."

"Are you sure this is-" Snow started but suddenly Emma vanished.

"Emma?" Charming called.

"EMMA!" Snow jumped up, spinning around looking for Emma.

"What happened?" Henry asked Regina.

"Probably just overshot," Regina said nervously.

Hook and Charming parted ways on the street taking off in opposite directions but before they could get too far apart Emma reappeared directly in front of Killian, shivering with snow covering her hair and clothes.

"Swan! What the bloody hell? Where did you-"

"S-Somewhere c-cold, I d-d-d-on't know."

Killian draped his coat around her, brushing the snow from her hair, "gave us quite the scare there, darling," he said wrapping his arm around her and leading her back into the diner where even Regina looked slightly relieved.

"Is it possible to go to ... other worlds like that." Emma asked.

"I don't think so, but you seem to take such pleasure in proving me wrong... Where did you go?" Regina asked.

"There was a beaver...it offered me tea...and fish." Snow placed her hand on Emma's forehead to check for fever, but Emma shook her away, "Never mind, obviously I can do it... I just need to work on my aim. I should try again."

"Why don't you warm up a bit first, Emma," Snow suggested with concern.

"No, I need to practice."

"Maybe aim a little closer to home this time, Swan?"

Emma nodded and closed her eyes vanishing once more. This time there was a little less panicking and a few moments later they heard a cry from upstairs "Boom! Same building, I'm on fire!" and then she was back sitting at the booth with a smug look on her face. "That isn't so bad!"

"Yes, well," Regina looked slightly annoyed, "you still have to get close enough to touch her."

"No problem!"

Killian smiled a bit and stood. "It seems I better prepare our stage. Would you like to try with an actual target, love?"

Emma nodded eagerly and the two of them headed down to the docks. Killian took the boat out into water a little ways before going below deck. A loud hissing sound followed and the boat shook "What the hell are you doing?" Emma called nervously, "Are we...sinking"

"Technically, yes." Hook responded emerging back above deck. "No need to fear, darling, I'd hardly scuttle a ship with such precious cargo aboard. Just filling the ballasts. They fill with water and lower the ship down into the water."

"Why"

"Our theory is that she doesn't like water, yes?"

As the ballast tanks filled with water the boat lowered until the sea lapped at the edges of the deck and Emma eyed it warily. Hook lounged easily watching her.

"Are you sure we're not sinking?" Emma asked as the water finally spilled over onto the deck.

"Oh my Swan, how did I ever survive before you were around to tell me when my ship was sinking?" Hook smirked, disappearing below deck and the sound of flowing water came to a stop before he emerged again. "We're perfectly buoyant, love. Have a little faith, this is what I do."

"Sink your own ship?"

"Yes, Swan, they call me Hook because they were always having to hook me out of the water."

Emma disappeared, reappearing a moment later back on the distant dock. "I was being facetious..." Hook grumbled irritably to himself.

Then Emma disappeared from the dock and he heard a splash to port side.

Turning around he saw Emma treading water next to the ship and Killian laughed, "It seems I'm not the one sinking after all."

"Very funny, pirate," she muttered.

He caught a rope with his hook and leaned out extending his hand to Emma, "Don't worry love, the sea suits you."

She glared but took his hand, climbing back aboard.

Emma squeezed the water from her hair and disappeared from the deck again this time returning several feet to starboard. Killian laughed again offering her his hand once more this time pulling her close when she climbed aboard.

"A bit chilled, are we?"

Emma shook her head. "Maybe I could just land in the ocean somewhere and steal her necklace there." Emma suggested.

Killian gazed out over the water for a moment. "The sea is unpredictable, love, and that's the last thing you need to be worrying about when fighting a witch. I've no intention of losing another to her depths."

"All right, I can do this." She disappeared back to the dock a determined look on her face. He watched her figure in the distance until she disappeared again and this time there was no splash. He glanced around the deck and surrounding waters to no avail.

"Swan?"

He heard a pounding sound from below deck and he hurried below, perhaps she had managed to fling herself into the cargo hold? More pounding, and suddenly his jovial mood evaporated and he felt sick. The ballast tank... the sound was coming from inside the flooded ballast tank. He immediately activated the pump that would allow air back into the tank, pounding on the wall as he heard the pumps groan to life.

"SWAN, SWAN, get the hell out of there! You can do it...get out of there." There would be air in the tank eventually but it was an old ship and the pumps were slow. How long could she hold her breath? What if she hit her head, what if she had breathed in water already, what if she couldn't get out, couldn't get to the surface where a pocket of air might already be starting to form?

"SWAN?" He slammed his hook into the tank, but it was designed to be sturdy under pressure and it would take more than a desperate pirate to break a hole in it. He continued pounding none the less, desperation driving him more than rational thought. Suddenly he heard a gush of water and he thought he had burst through for a moment before diving forward to catch a waterlogged Emma Swan who was coughing and shaking in front of him. He sank to the ground with her in his arms "God, lass, Are you trying to kill me? You're doing a better job now than when you actually wished me dead..."

"I have to try again, I have to get it right."

"No, stop... Give it a moment. Please, lass, give me a moments reprieve."

"There's no time."

"There's time, lass, at least let me empty the bloody ballasts," he pleaded, clasping her tightly to him. She nodded, resting her head against his chest and listening to the frantic pounding of his heart that so closely echoed her own.

He let his fingers fall through her hair as his heart finally slowed. "Swan-"

"I don't know if I can do this, Killian," she admitted softly. "What if I can't take it, what if I just drag everyone I love into a showdown that I can't win?"

"You can win, you're-"

"Don't say it."

"You're Emma Swan, and Zelina has no idea what she's gotten hersef into. I've been on the other side of that fight, remember. It's not a winning position."

"I can't drag anyone else into this. I can do this alone, and if I fail they'll come up with another way."

"That's not going to happen, Swan. You go ahead and convince your family to be the second front. But I'll be right here."

"She has magic, no offence but what are you going to do?"

"If it weren't for you I'd have taken down the Dark One himself, I'm rather resourceful if I do say so myself."

"But if I lose..."

"I won't be left behind again, Swan. Not this time."

When the pumps finally stopped Emma pulled away and Killian sighed. "Are you sure you want to try again, Swan?"

"I have to."

"I wish I could kiss you for luck," he said with a small smile.

"Me too," she responded without thinking, then, as if realizing she had spoken aloud she flushed crimson and vanished from his arms.

Dropping his head back against the wall in frustration, he groaned. Life had gotten significantly more difficult since she learned to do that...

* * *

**AN: I couldn't resist that little nod to princess bride... and the chronicles of Narnia :P **


	7. Awash III

**_Definitely_****_ wanted to get this out before sunday and we see how things work 'for real' _**

**_Awash (Part 3)_**

**_Awash: Still afloat, but sailing so __low in the water that sea washes over the surface of the deck._**

* * *

"But if I lose..."

"I won't be left behind again, Swan. Not this time."

When the pumps finally stopped Emma pulled away and Killian sighed, "Are you sure you want to try again, Swan?"

"I have to."

"I wish I could kiss you ... for luck," he said with a small smile.

"Me too," she responded without thinking; then, as if realizing she had spoken aloud, she flushed crimson and vanished from his arms.

Dropping his head back against the wall in frustration, he groaned. Life had gotten significantly more difficult since she learned to do that.

Pulling himself to his feet he returned topside watching Emma pace back and forth on the distant dock. He tried to quell his own nerves but his mind kept drifting to less than pleasant places her next jump could take her. Deep into the depths of the sea or high above him, she could end up half way through the bloody deck for all he knew. She vanished, appearing a moment later on the bow of the ship facing him with eyes closed. She didn't open her eyes, as if afraid to look, so Killian took his opportunity to scoop her up into his arms bridal style and spin her around crying "That's my lass!"

Emma laughed in relief and he set her back on her feet. "I want to do it again!" She transported herself back and forth a few times until she made herself slightly dizzy and needed to stop.

A few minutes later Killian held his hand out to her. "You need to practice taking someone with you?"

Emma's smile fell instantly. "I've never done that..." She bit her lip nervously, "What if I don't bring ... all of you."

"Don't worry love, Henry would love it if I got a peg leg."

Emma smiled half-heartedly and put her hands on his shoulders. Her hands were shaking slightly and Killian raised his right hand to cover hers. "I'm not worried, love."

Emma leaned forward and for a moment Killian almost forgot about the curse... but she turned and kissed his cheek again lightly. "Thank you."

"Don't say goodbye, Emma, we're just going to the dock."

She nodded, familiar determination sparking in her eyes. "To the dock." She squeezed her eyes closed, but Killian kept his open, watching her until darkness took his sight.

In what felt like only a blink of her eyes Emma felt wood under her feet and cracked her eyes open. Killian was beaming at her and she sagged in relief as he laughed, "Once more, Swan, it's unwise to leave a vessel too long without her captain."

She nodded and vanished again. Once back on the ship Killian glanced down, then held up his left arm to Emma. "Forgetting something?" The hook was gone. She glanced back toward the dock and the hook returned to its normal position. Killian smiled, "It appears you're something of an expert now."

"Apparently." Emma responded glancing down as her phone buzzed "We have to do this tonight, now actually."

"You're not going to tell them, are you?"

She didn't respond. She didn't have to.

"What about your parents?"

"They got to make a decision for my best shot. I'm returning the favor." She glanced down at her phone again... "The baby is coming, Killian. Mary Margaret just went into labor. There's been enough children without parents in this town already."

"And Henry?"

"He has more family than he knows what to do with now. If I fail... they'll think of something. I'm going to the hospital, Zelena will probably be there soon. I'll bring her here as quickly as I can."

"I'll be here."

She smiled, "I know." She turned away and then stopped, turning back to him a look of nervousness on her face. The lost girl peaked out at him from behind her walls and she hesitated before speaking. "This is it...I- Killian, tell me you love me?"

He smiled sadly, recognizing a farewell when he saw one.

"I have love, many times."

"I- I want to hear the words."

"I still think you are going to win, Emma, but as you wish. Somewhere between a beanstalk and a cave I fell irrevocably in love with you. Whether or not you ever feel the same way, I will always love you."

She nodded, eyes steely. "Motivation, you said...well here's mine. I want to live through this, Killian. For Henry and my family and for all the things I still want to do. And I want to kiss you, Killian. I want to kiss you until neither of us can see straight and if a green witch stands in my way, I will just have to destroy her."

Killian didn't even get the chance to respond before she disappeared.

Killian smiled. Zelena was the one out of her depth and he was going to enjoy watching her realize it.

* * *

Emma arrived at the hospital and all hell was breaking loose. Robin's men were on the ground just starting to stir, Robin was nowhere to be seen. Emma followed the path of destruction to where Robin knelt by a prone Belle.

"Get her out of here, which way am I going?"

He nodded, scooping up the unconscious woman and nodding down a hallway.

From there it was easy to follow the sounds of panic and Emma ran to a room at the end of the hall.

"Zelena," Emma cried.

The Witch glanced up with a smile holding up Emma's little brother. "Would you like to meet your brother, dear? You're a little late." Everyone else in the room was frozen in place.

"Unfreeze Mary Margaret and give her back her son."

"And why would I do that."

"Because for some reason you want that child alive as badly as I do. What harm does it do? If you crush me so easily as you think you will it's easy enough to come back and take the child. But I know that you are going to hurt that boy, so if you try to leave now I will do my best to destroy you. He may be caught in the crossfire. "

Zelina seemed to ponder for a moment before she waved her hand at Mary Margaret.

"Would you mind holding him, dear, while I kill your daughter?"

Mary Margaret clasped the baby tightly eyes wide and horrified and started to move forward but Zelena waved a hand in her direction again, freezing her back in place.

"Such well-behaved puppets," She taunted, taking a step toward Emma. Zelena reached out to clasp Emma's throat in green-gloved hands and Emma panicked, almost forgetting what she had to do. She had never gone so far, what if she missed? What if she landed in the ballast again? Zelina stopped her breath closing her airways with a tight grip and Emma remembered the dark of the Ballast tank ... cold water pressing in on her, her lungs screaming for oxygen. She tried to breathe, but Zelena's grip was too tight. All this planning and Zelina was going to win because she was afraid of drowning? Not likely. Closing her eyes Emma thought of the docks, of the boat and finally of him.

Suddenly she could breathe again. The pressure was released so quickly that she fell to her knees gasping for breath and vision swimming. She heard a splash, felt water under her hands and knees and then she was lifted to her feet again.

"No time to rest, love, time to move."

Zelena laughed. "This is your plan, dear? Well I'm afraid to tell you I'm not afraid of a little water. You've miscalculated greatly."

Killian pulled out his sword and stepped in front of Emma while she caught her breath.

"Ah, yes, the brave pirate, who keeps trying to be the hero and failing so miserably? You think your little blade is going to do anything to me?" Zelina began to circle them, eyes venomous.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Killian spat back at her.

Zelina waved her hand at Hook, who raised his eyebrows. "Problem, Love?"

"Not at all," Zelina responded quickly, but Hook laughed.

"Sure? You look a little concerned."

Zelina stepped forward hand raised striding toward Killian, nothing happened until she was no more than a step or two in front of him. Then he felt himself pushed backwards, as though by a repulsive magnet until he slammed into the side of the control room.

"You're a clever boy," Zelena muttered.

"Hardly a boy!"

"Oh but you are, you're a little boy who thought he had me figured out. So I can't freeze you in place when I get too close to the water...what difference does that make, _mate? _I don't mind killing you close up. Besides, I don't think you've thought this through thoroughly. Have you considered what else we could change if I win...what else we could...tweak?"

A moment later Killian was released from the wall by a burst of white light, falling forward with a splash onto the deck just in time to avoid a fireball flying by his head. Looking for the source of the attack Zelina turned and saw Regina armed and ready with another fireball. "Did you really think I would let you deal with her yourself, Miss. Swan... this is something of a family affair."

"This whole town is a family affair," Emma grumbled.

"Nice timing, darlin', but if you could possibly avoid incinerating my ship and my person I would be much obliged."

"Don't make me regret saving you pirate," Regina commented irritably.

"Actually, I think _you_ just tried to kill me. Thank you _Swan." _He moved away from the wall as he spoke, watching with a smirk as Zelena's eyes flicked back and forth between them.

"Details," Regina grumbled.

"I'm with Regina, I'm still not always sure I shouldn't have let the ogre's take you." Emma agreed with a small smile.

"Enough!" Zelina screamed, eyes manic, "enough, with your inane prattle. I am going to change the laws of magic, return things to the way things should have been! Do you even understand what that means!?"

"Oh yes," Emma commented, shifting away from Regina and forcing Zelena to glance back and forth between her and Regina now. "It means you're just like every other foster kid I've ever met, whining about how things should have been. You think I haven't heard that before?"

Zelena turned back towards Killian who was now moving towards her. "You've chosen the wrong side, pirate. They'll never accept you, you are only a pirate to them. What if you could change that? A small detour to prevent your brother from falling victim to the dreamshade? Or perhaps you would like a chance to destroy the Dark One, before he has a chance to take your precious Milah?"

Killian faltered, lowering his blade ever so slightly and Emma stepped forward, "Shut up."

In a flash of sudden movement, Killian lunged at Emma, twisting behind her and placing the sharpened edge of his hook to her throat. Zelena took the opportunity to turn towards Regina, dodging a fireball before getting close enough to freeze her in place.

"Don't try anything naughty or I will take your throat with me across the ship," Killian said coldly.

"Killian, please, what are you-"

"Do be quiet, Emma. The grown-ups need to talk." Emma ground her teeth as the sharpened point pressed into her throat. "So if I remove her magic, you will help me get them back? My brother ... my Milah?" His voice broke slightly on her name and for a moment Emma felt a flash of pain in her own heart.

"Why not," Zelena said with a small laugh.

"You're forgetting one detail," Emma said darkly, "what the hell makes you think I'm going to kiss you."

"Oh, I don't plan on giving you a choice, darling." He lifted the handcuffs from her jacket pocket slowly. "Do me the favor of putting your hands behind you, that's a good girl, wouldn't want to make a mess on this ship. It isn't mine after all." He clasped the cuffs around her wrist with a smirk. "Oh don't look so put out, my pet, I know you've always liked them."

"On you," Emma spat.

"Maybe next time," he growled glancing up at Zelena again "Now...I'm something of an expert on exacting revenge on those who've wronged me. If I take her Magic, and you betray me, I will find a way to destroy you."

The witch shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm changing the laws of magic, we can change whatever we like."

Killian nodded, moving slowly around Emma until he was facing her, his back to Zelena. "Are you ready for a magical moment, Emma?"

Emma turned her face away and Hook tightened his grip on her, reaching up with his good hand to clasp her jaw tightly. Zelena laughed as he leaned forward, and suddenly a pulse of brilliant white light shot into the sky, exploding like falling stars before fading into darkness.

"Damn you," Emma hissed, pulling her head away as Hook released his grip on her jaw and resumed his position behind her.

"What would you have me do with her now that she's defanged," Hook inquired, pushing Emma in front of him towards a gleeful Zelena, but keeping his hook tight to her throat. "If you've no objection I would like to spend some...quality time with her tonight in these restraints ... you know, before she ceases to exist."

Emma's face contorted into a look of disgust.

"Do as you will with her, but do it quickly. You don't have all night."

"Don't need all night."

Zelena laughed again closing the remaining distance between herself and Emma with a single step. "Enjoy your evening, _Savior_."

Suddenly a pulse of green light exploded through the ship and Zelena stumbled backwards.

"You don't mind if I borrow this for the occasion, do you?" She held Zelena's pendant in her hand handcuffs hanging loosely from her wrist.

"How..." Zelena stuttered, "You wanted to change the past, you took her magic..." She stared up at Killian as he released Emma from his hold.

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?"

"YOU!" She leaped forwards toward Killian and Emma and then was suddenly gone in a flash of purple smoke, reappearing with a cry hovering about halfway between the ship and the dock.

"It seems we have another guest to the Storybrooke penal system, Miss. Swan," Regina commented, "How nostalgic." Regina glanced over at Emma, "I thought he was cursed, how did you take the necklace?"

Killian spun Emma toward him so Regina could see their profile before clasping her jaw as he had earlier, using two fingers to cover her lips as he did so. With a flick of Emma's fingers white light erupted into the sky again, eliciting a scream of frustration from Zelena which carried easily over the water.

"You know that probably bruised my neck, pirate," Emma said challengingly.

"I admit, there are far more pleasant ways to come by such an injury."

"and were the handcuffs really necessary?"

"I'll leave that solely to your discretion, darling."

"Must you always be quite so crude?"

"No, but it's highly recommended."

"Oh just shut up," Emma said finally, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"Regina groaned, "if you don't mind, I'll get to work on that sleeping curse." She vanished in a haze of purple smoke, taking Zelena with her.

Killian pulled away slightly only to pull Emma closer again in a tight hug.

"When did you know? Was it when I left the cuffs open?"

"Actually, no."

"...you knew, certainly? You weren't fighting hard enough for me to believe the charade to have taken you in."

"You used my name."

"I use your name frequently, Swan."

"No. You called me Emma... You haven't called me Emma since..." she flushed slightly.

"Since Neverland," he finished.

"Would you do it, if you could? When you said her name, you sounded so...I almost thought..."

His brow furrowed, "You can't change the past, love, not without a price. One I'm not willing to pay." His hand drifted to the shoelace at her wrist. "Would you, Swan?"

She was silent for a moment and Killian watched as her hand flew unthinkingly to her necklace. Eventually she shook her head too.

"Who was he?"

"A good man. He gave me a chance, showed me how to...I don't know, put down roots, I guess."

Killian nodded.

They were marked. both of them. Scarred by love and loss and more pain than anyone could be expected to live with. It was beyond reason to expect them to offer themselves up to be crushed again. And yet his thumb brushed her wrist gently and one of her hands still draped easily over his neck. And when his lips drifted down to hers again she wasn't afraid anymore. Because she was strong, and he was steadfast and maybe...just maybe... they were quite the team after all.

* * *

**AN: So, Did I make you doubt him again, just a tiny but even though everything you've seen so far screams at you that he can be trusted? That was the goal, to put you into Emma's shoes where I think she is at the end of the last episode. I think she still trusts ****Killian but feels unnervingly like she shouldn't And I wanted to see if I could replicate that feeling in readers. Let me know if it worked?!**


	8. No Time Like the Present: falling

**Nouqueret got me thinking about time travel...Oh, yes, I'm so going there. Time travel, this is going to be awesome! Let's see how many paradoxes we can get ourselves into! Hopefully this could be a little mind-bendy!**

**No time like the present: Part 1**

* * *

"SWAN!"

"Killian!"

His body burned and the strap was cutting into his forearm, he could feel blood dripping down his arm from the lacerations it was leaving on his skin... but it didn't matter. All that mattered was his right hand, which was clinging to Emma Swan like her life depended on it...which in all possibility, it might. The portal was a swirling firestorm of ominous red light and it shouldn't be here, because they had won, and yet it was.

He had tried to pull her back when she opened the door to this blasted building and the smell of smoke had assaulted them, but then the vortex exploded, ground shaking and threw them both to the floor Emma sliding into its depth. He had grasped her just before the floor under her fell away, vanishing into the abyss as his hook dug into the floor for purchase. He could feel himself sliding, his hook doubtless leaving a track of destroyed wood in its wake, but he didn't look up at it, his eyes were trained on the Swan girl as hers were on him. He didn't like the resignation he saw there and he tightened his grip on her, even as her arm slid further from his grasp.

"Don't you dare, Swan,"

"Tell Henry I'm sorry," she cried, fear evident in her tone.

"Not going to happen."

"Please Killian."

"Not bloody likely, you go down and I'm going with you. You hear that Swan, so hold on."

It wasn't really her choice, though and he could feel her still being pulled away, stretching his every muscle to it's breaking point as the vortex swelled around her. The moment he felt her hand begin to slip he jerked his left arm, freeing the hook from it's place and tumbling after her catching her arm solidly again. Heat and color swirled around them and they fell for what felt like ages, clinging to each others hand and hoping that wherever they were going they would at least land together. Eventually the colors began to change and Emma could see the bright oranges being infused with splashes of blue and green. She could still feel Killian's hand wrapped like a vice around her own and then suddenly an intense cold gripped her body. She gasped on instinct before realizing her mistake. Her throat burned and water poured into her lungs stinging and burning as it went. She reflexively tried to cough, even though she knew if would only take in more water. Her body ignored the small part of her mind still thinking rationally and continued to gasp for breath in the ice cold water. She could still feel Killian's hand in hers as she kicked as hard as she could in the direction she thought was up, but her eyes blurred and she couldn't find the surface of the water. Her last conscious thought as the darkness closed in was that Killian lied, he said it didn't hurt.

As soon as Killian felt the chill around him he knew the portal had released them under the surface of the water and he held his breath. Opening his eyes and turning towards Emma his chest tightened as he saw her gasp, coughing and choking on the water. He kept his grip tight on Swan as she began to kick away from him, dragging him for a few feet. He too was disoriented from the swirling vortex but he had been here before. He knew that in a situation like this you couldnt trust your instincts to tell you which way was up. Pulling her back toward him and dragging his eyes from her he released a few precious bubbles from his burning lungs watching as they darted towards the surface. Emma had gone limp next to him and he hurriedly dragged her with him, following the trail of bubbles towards the surface of the water.

Finally he could see the sky brightening before them and he broke through the surface, pulling Emma's head from the water as he did so. He glanced around looking for the shore and saw it in the distance. Too far, too long. He pulled Emma to him treading water holding her tightly with his left arm. Being able to tread water for a substantial amount of time was a fortunate side effect of his line of work, but Emma was limp. Treading water while keeping Emma above the surface and getting her to breathe? He reached around with his free hand tilting her head back and closing her nose as he forced air into her lungs.

"Come on Swan, breathe for me, please."

Repeating the action he hardly was able to breathe into her before he was forced to release her nose in order to swim again, pulling them slowly closer to the distant land.

"Swan! Damn it, Emma." He slipped his right arm from his leather coat and then grabbed Emma with that arm so that he could pull his left through the sleeve. Finally the heavy leather slipped away from his body and sank into the depths as he returned his attention to keeping Emma's head above the water. Closing her nose again he breathed into her feeling her chest rise as he did so, but she still didn't breathe on her own.

Breathe, swim, breathe, swim, breathe...

"Emma, please come back, I can't do this alone."

Breathe, tread water, breathe... He was slightly out of breath now from trying to keep them both above the water. They were still too far from land, it would take him at least 5 minutes to get to shore on his own, even without pulling Emma with him or stopping to breathe for her every few seconds. "You heard what I said didn't you?... if you go I'm going with you." The muscles in his legs were beginning to burn from exertion and he began to sink deeper and deeper into the water with each break to breathe for Emma. How long had it been? How long had she been without oxygen.

Breathe, tread water, breathe... Finally Emma shuddered in his arms, muscles contracting as her lungs sought to expel the water.

"That's my girl," Killian murmured, holding her tight and above the surface as she thrashed and coughed, water and probably whatever she had eaten for lunch being expelled into the sea. "You're all right love, I've got you, just breathe."

Finally her coughing subsided and Emma began to breathe normally again as Killian continued to tread water for the both of them.

"Killian? What happened-"

"How about we save that story for when we've reached solid ground?" He said, swimming one handed toward the shore, left arm still clasped around her. Emma began to swim weakly toward the shoreline and eventually Killian felt his legs touch solid ground. A few steps more and Emma too touched the ground. They waded inward until they reached about waist depth and Killian released his grip on Emma, collapsing on legs that were too exhausted to hold his weight on land. This time Emma grabbed him, pulling him further towards the shore until they could both collapse onto the rocky shoreline. Leaning up against one of the many boulders Killian wrapped his arms around Emma as she leaned against him, too exhausted for the moment to speak.

"Thank you," she said finally, voice raw and sounding pained.

Killian leaned his head forward into her wet hair and sighed, "I told you I wouldn't let you go, besides, I owed you didn't I?"

Emma chuckled slightly, "I guess that makes us even."

"Aye, so we can stop the near death experience thing anytime now!"

"Where are we?"

"Shoreline looks vaguely familiar, but I think the more pertinent question is 'When are we?'"

"And is Zelena here too?"

"I thought she was in the bloody cell?"

"Yeah, well, here we are though," he could hear her voice and muscles trembling with chill.

"We've got to get a fire going, Emma, or we'll both freeze in these wet clothes."

She nodded and they moved away from the water as Hook pulled something from his pocket. She looked at it inquiringly.

"Flint and steel love, kept some in my pocket ever since that embarrassing lighter incident. Truly was bad form not to have had some then, a sailer should never be without it, just in case."

Emma nodded and before long they were drying themselves next to the fire.

"This place does look familiar," Killian commented absentmindedly, when they were finally dry. "Give me a moment, love." Killian walked back out toward the water, wading out for some distance before turning and inspecting the shoreline from the seaside. He turned toward the ocean again then bolted back for the fireside, instantly stomping the pleasant blaze out.

"Killian, what the hell..."

"Well the good news is I know where we are... and when we are."

"What's the bad news?" Emma asked.

He pointed out toward the ocean and Emma could see distant sails in the fading light.

"Is that-"

"The Jolly Roger...And it's too late, I've already seen the fire."

"You mean...you... on the ship?" Emma said confusedly, "How do you know he... I mean, you saw it?"

"Because...I remember..."

"You what?"

"I remember seeing the fire. And..."

"What Killian?"

"You're not going to like it."

"Killian!"

"We're going to have to find someplace to hide, my first order of business on reaching land is to find the source of those flames. I'm thinking that it would be a bad idea for me to see...well, you know... me."

Emma's head was beginning to hurt. "You mean you remember, seeing the flames that we made just now..."

"Decades ago, aye."

"My head hurts."

"_Your head hurts?" _Killian muttered before shaking his head_ "_Come on, on the plus side I remember where I didn't look!"

"So not helping," Emma muttered, rubbing her forehead gingerly.


	9. No Time Like The Present:Paradox

**No time like the present: Part 2, Grandfather's Paradox**

* * *

"We're going to have to find someplace to hide, my first order of business on reaching land is to find the source of those flames. I'm thinking that it would be a bad idea for me to see...well, you know... me."

Emma's head was beginning to hurt. "You mean you remember, seeing the flames that we made just now..."

"Decades ago, aye."

"My head hurts."

"_Your head hurts?" _Killian muttered before shaking his head_ "_Come on, on the plus side I remember where I didn't look!"

"So not helping," Emma muttered, rubbing her forehead gingerly, but Killian wasn't listening, still gazing absently at the distant sails.

"Killian, come on, didn't you just say we had to get out of here."

"Aye, but...I never thought I'd see _her _again, God she's a beautiful sight."

"Is now really the time to be admiring your ship, you can spend as long as you want making love to a boat when we get back to our own time!"

His face fell and he nodded turning away from the ocean... "Of course, you're right. Time to go."

Killian led her further into the brush with sure steps, as if he been here before, which apparently he had.

"I'll have them then follow the stream first, so we should get water now. We won't be able to go back to the stream for sometime."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'll have men posted there waiting for us."

"Why don't we just go inland, away from the shore?" Emma asked

"There's only so far to go, love."

"What," Emma cried, "are you telling me we are stuck on a deserted island with a bunch of pirates."

"Of course not...the two are mutually exclusive."

"Any ideas on how were going to get off said island?"

"Well, Swan, I for one, see a ship on the horizon."

Emma froze in place and Killian turned around to wait for her. "Problem?"

"None of this makes any sense, you can't commandeer your own ship!"

"Actually it would be exceedingly easy to commandeer my own ship, I bear a striking resemblance to the captain. Now come on, Swan. Hide now, think later."

After the better part of an hours climb. They reached a series of small caves in the rockface and Killian climbed inside turning to offer her a hand as she climbed up too. They were small caves but out of sight and apparently Killian hadn't bothered to check them the last time around.

After determining that they were out of sight of the sea, they got a small fire going, but Killian was distracted, gazing longingly out the cave entrance. Suddenly shock went through Emma and she gazed at him intently trying to remember how long ago he had said this was. She couldn't remember.

"Killian," she asked carefully, "is she ... Milah, is she still-"

"No, no... Killian Jones is long gone by now."

"So what are you thinking about?"

"It's just, when you've lived as long as I have, a few decades feels like only yesterday. But you wouldn't recognize that man out there. It's incredible that it can feel like just yesterday and an entire lifetime ago at the same time."

"Killian, had we met ... before the Beanstalk?"

Killian was silent for a moment. "I don't think so, Swan, you're not a lass easily forgotten."

"So whatever we did, are doing... will do, you know what I mean... You...he won't catch us, right?"

"It would seem so, but let's not test the theory. He's not a man I would very much like you to meet."

"So how exactly do you plan on using that ship for a getaway ship without alerting ...yourself. God this is weird."

"I haven't decided, but I get the feeling it might hurt. Still, I'd like to..."

Emma raised her eyebrows inquiringly, but Killian did not elaborate and her eyes widened.

"Is the Roger still back in the Enchanted Forest?... And what happened to your coat?"

"Leather is heavy, love,"

"Oh," Emma replied in realization, "I'm sorry..."

"It's only a coat, darling, you are infinitely more valuable to me than any mere possession."

"She's gone too isn't she?"

"Aye, Swan, but it's all right. She served me well."

"What happened?"

"I don't think you want to hear this."

She knew what was coming ...somehow. But she had to know for sure... To hear him say it.

"Tell me."

"Enchanted wood, love, you know what it does. But it was a one way trip."

She already knew that, of course, she had known the moment she realized the Jolly Roger wasn't in the harbor. But hearing it out loud was something else entirely.

"Oh Killian... You didn't have to-"

"And you didn't have to give up your magic to save me. But you did and I did, because in the end the price of the alternative is even higher."

Emma sighed, leaning against the back wall of the cave, "I'm in the wrong world, Henry hasn't even been born yet… I haven't even been born yet. How am I going to get him back this time?"

"Let's focus on getting off the island, first," Hook replied.

"Alright, so what... we're going to commandeer your pirate ship?"

"We can talk about this tomorrow, Emma, you should get some sleep."

"I don't think either one of us are going to sleep tonight."

"That's very forward of you love, you could at least buy me dinner first."

The familiar smirk and tone were somehow comforting and Emma laughed, rolling her eyes annd moving closer to the fire. "So?"

"We're not going to commandeer her... I'm pretty sure I can't get away with that without...seeing myself. So we are going to stow away. This was an unexpected stop, I got curious when I caught sight of the flames on the beach. The next port town is less than a few hours journey with good wind. And there will be good wind."

"Where are we going to hide...It's not exactly huge, there can't be a lot of...unused bedrooms."

"It's a pirate ship, love, there's always places to hide discrete cargo, and we can grab a few supplies while we're aboard."

"All right, when do we leave."

"Well...They'll do a final supply run right before weighing anchor. We'll board then."

* * *

"Time to go, Swan."

Emma launched herself up almost colliding with Killian on her way up. "What... what time is it wh-"

Killian smiled down at her, "Almost drowning really takes it out of you, you slept all day. But we have to go now or we'll miss our chance."

It took less time to descend and before long they were hovering just beyond the tree-line watching for the Roger to clear. Several men were still aboard but most, including the captain were elsewhere. As the men retreated below the deck briefly Killian tapped Emma on the shoulder and they made a break for the ship. Hook pulled up the grate, sending Emma down into the Captain's quarters an instant before Smee came into view.

"Uh...Captain...I thought you were...still out on ..."

"And you thought that a good opportunity to be a lazy useless bilge rat, Mr. Smee?"

"Course not, Captain."

"Are you questioning my observational skills?"

"Course not, Cap... I'll just go, Captain."

"Wise decision, Mr. Smee."

As the man scurried away Emma struggled to contain the laughter that bubbled out as Killian climbed down the stairs into the cabin. Moving to the wall of his cabin he opened another hatch, this one led into a small private room. Killian reached out through the dark for a lantern and lit it rapidly.

Emma glanced around, the room was tiny...just large enough that no one would notice the space missing from the rest of the cargo hold. Killian ventured out once more, returning with a brown cloak for Emma, to disguise her bizarre clothing once they reached land again. As they waited the sounds of men talking and working amplified as people returned to the ship. Before long, Emma could hear Hook's voice carrying through the ship, yelling orders and creative insults at the crew as the ship got underway. Hook was in and out of the cabin frequently as they sailed. Killian on the other hand was far from restless. The motion of the ship served to relax him and in little time he was asleep in the small cargo hold making Emma wonder if he had slept at all the night before. Emma however, was fascinated by the sounds from around her. She knew at some point she was going to have to 'borrow' some things from Hook to get them through the rest of their journey so she listened carefully for the times he left the room. When he seemed distracted enough by yelling at the crew, Emma slipped into the main cabin, Killian still asleep in the hold behind the hatch. She eyed the various treasures the room held, there were not many, it was surprisingly simply decorated for a pirate's quarters but several things caught her eye, including a gilded mask thrown seemingly at random among a bunch of books. Emma's curiosity got the better of her and she slipped the mask over her face. She laughed and almost removed to it when suddenly a voice spoke roughly from behind her.

"What have we here? A stowaway...my darling you must not touch what isn't yours."

Emma gulped, She had obviously been distracted by her explorations and managed to not notice Hook coming up behind her. Eyes falling on a spare bit of rope a sudden idea flashed through her mind. Killian was easily distracted by her, why shouldn't she be able to wrap this Captain Hook around her finger just as easily? Picking it up she turned, thankful for the mask hiding her face from view. "Apologies captain, but the crew...they thought you might like something...a little different this time?" She gave her voice as sultry a tone as she could as she fingered the rope in what she thought imitated nervousness.

Hook smirked and stepped around the table, closing the distance between them. His good hand reached out and clasped her hip suddenly forcing her to step back a step or two until her back was pressed against the side wall of the room. This was the external wall of the ship and it slanted outward, causing Emma to be leaning slightly backwards with Hook pressed against her. Her mind raced as he drew a hand up to the side of her mask and she clenched her jaw. She couldn't let him remove the mask...he couldn't see her face, she tried to distract him by returning the pressure, pressing back against him and holding up the ropes coyly. "What do you say captain, feel like giving up control for a few minutes, I assure you it will be quite... relaxing."

A smirk flashed across his face and in a sudden rapid movement he relieved her of the rope, shoving her so she crashed sideways towards his bed. Taking advantage of her disorientation he pulled her arms behind her and tied them in a surprisingly quick knot behind her back. He allowed her to right herself, only to place the sharpened edge of his hook at her throat.

"Oh I don't think so, darling, but if you have a thing for that I'm more than happy to oblige. He pushed her back over to the side wall where he attached her now bound arms to a hook in the wall behind her waist. He looked her over with a predatory smile, eyes cold as ice. Goosebumps erupted over Emma's skin. This man...he was too fast, too cold. She had been able to manipulate him when they met on that beanstalk, and for the first time Emma realized she might not have had as much control over the situation as he had let her believe. Now she was in over her head, and she bit her lip. Screaming might wake Killian, but it might also call the crew, something told her that seeing two of their captain was bound to change something in the future...as would Hook seeing himself.

Hook tilted his head slightly as he looked at her, his hook playing with a curl of her hair in a bizarrely familiar gesture, "You are unlike any doxy I've had before...They usually wear fewer garments for one," he commented, tugging slightly at her cloak. His hand lifted to her mask again and he smiled. It was so wrong...it made her flinch away but he stepped closer again pressing her between him and the wall. The hook he had tied her arms to dug painfully into her back as she tried to put some distance between them. She toyed with the idea of kneeing him someplace he would not soon forget, but she hesitated. Would he yell, would the crew come running... The ice in his eyes warned her of another possibility. Would he just slit her throat and let her die right here for her insolence? For the first time in her life she was afraid of Captain Hook.

"The mask is a nice touch, though," Hook continued, bitterness in his tone, "that will make things easier."

"Make what easier?" Emma couldn't help asking.

"You talk too much." He leaned in again, untying the strings holding the cloak in place. He brushed it back and took in her clothing. "Something different indeed, my crew knows me well, I do enjoy taking a woman in leather."

"We don't need to use the ropes, Captain" Emma tried to cut in, hoping her voice still sounded flirtatious, "You'd be surprised by what I can do with both hands free-"

Hook raised his eyebrows, "Very little surprises me anymore, sweetheart. No, I think I prefer you like this." He pressed against her again and Emma squirmed as she tried to avoid the biting of the hook in her back. "You'll like it too love, eventually," he growled in her ear. "I'll make you scream, I promise."

Emma's mind was spinning in circles as she tried to decide what to do. She couldn't fight him locked to the wall, she would get a couple blows in before he ripped out her throat, she no longer had any doubt of that. Then his words finally clicked in her head. She could scream in a way that would not surprise anyone but the sleeping pirate in the next room.

She fixed him with a defiant glare through the mask, "Promises, promises, pirate... Tell me do you do anything but talk?"

Hook grinned wickedly, kissing her with a violence and fervor that made Neverland look tame. He dropped his lips to her neck, shoving her coat off her shoulders as he did so and Emma let out a loud moan, praying that Killian was not a deep sleeper.

The smug bastard eyed her with a heated gaze, probably bloody proud of himself for eliciting such a reaction from her so quickly. Then a look of confusion passed through his eyes.

"Wrong hair though, usually they remember to get the hair color right. But I can fix that, That will have to go." His hand and hook went to her hair, clasping it tightly before Emma realized he was about to shear it off. Then suddenly Killian burst out of the hold behind Hook, slamming the cabin door loudly. Killian looked at Emma with a slightly stunned expression for a brief moment before Hook turned toward Killian who immediately punched him square in the face. Hook fell prone to the floor and Killian raised his hand to a light scar on his own cheek which now had a twin on his past-self's face. "That's interesting," he muttered, making his way to Emma and cutting her wrists free. "I'm sorry, love, did he...did I...Are you all right?"

"I'm fine" she said shakily, "I thought I could play him...you, but you were...Killian why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, pulling the mask from her face. He took the mask from her, turning it over in his hands mouth slightly agape.

"I thought you were a dream...a fantasy."

"What."

"I think ... I think I remember this. I remember you..."

"Do you remember yourself?" Emma asked concernedly.

"I don't...I'm not sure...Between the rum and the punch to the face it's all a bit of a haze."

Killian was still staring dumbstruck at the mask but Emma sprang into action. dipping her cloak into the blood welling at Hook's cheek she dabbed it onto the corner of his desk. Then she pulled the flask from his pocket uncorked it and placed it in the unconscious man's hand letting it spill out over the floor as she did so.

Killian laughed as he watched her a slightly manic edge to his voice. "I didn't remember drinking that much...You were here...before, you did this before. I did that before...God, I'm so sorry Emma."

"Killian what are you talking about, I'm fine... everything's fine."

Hook shook his head to clear it and nodded, still staring at the unconscious version of himself. Then sudden anger flashed through his eyes and he charged the unconscious man, clasping one hand around his throat.

"What the hell, Killian?" Emma cried pulling him away..."He's you for crying out loud. God, this is all kinds of wrong..."

"Emma you don't understand... I was going to cut off your hair, take you right here without even freeing your hands... I was going to make you scream. Make you scream my name while I called you hers..."

"Killian you need to snap out of it, ok? Hook is going to be out for a while. You have to get us into port so we can get off this ship, understand?"

Killian nodded again, eyes still unfocused, and Emma watched nervously as he strode across the cabin and up the ladder onto the deck above.

* * *

**AN: Not nice Hook, not very nice at all! **

**So Killian seems to having some slight difficulty wrapping his head around the circularity of time travel, are you? Leave a review, perhaps leave me a time travel scenario that ****will make my head hurt too? that would make my day :)**


	10. No Time Like The Present: Consistency

**No Time Like the Present: Part 3 Novikov self-consistency principle. **

**Yes I plan on naming as many of these chapters after philosophical constructs as possible!**

* * *

Hook shook his head to clear it and nodded, still staring at the unconscious version of himself. Then sudden anger flashed through his eyes and he charged the unconscious man, clasping one hand around his throat.

"What the hell, Killian?" Emma cried pulling him away..."He's you for crying out loud. God, this is all kinds of wrong..."

"Emma you don't understand... I was going to cut off your hair, take you right here without even freeing your hands... I was going to make you scream. Make you scream my name while I called you hers..."

"Killian you need to snap out of it, ok? Hook is going to be out for a while. You have to get us into port so we can get off this ship, understand?"

Killian nodded again, eyes still unfocused, and Emma watched nervously as he strode across the cabin and up the ladder onto the deck above.

Habit allowed him to function easily bringing the ship into port, but his mind was back in that cabin, a lifetime ago, a moment ago. When he had tied Emma to his cabin wall and tried to force her into his fantasy of Milah. She had tried to trick him, implied that she was a bought doxie, of course, but he couldn't pretend he didn't remember the fear in her eyes hiding beneath the flirtation. He could see it clearly through the mask, and he couldn't pretend that he hadn't found that incredibly...alluring. When he...the other him woke up he would be thoroughly embarrassed, though not for the reason that he should be. With foggy memories, he would assume the doxie had been a thief that was able to outmaneuver him and the missing mask would prove that to be true. The mask had meant nothing to him before this day, but he knew he couldn't leave it behind. It would serve as a reminder to him for the rest of his days that he didn't deserve her. Not now, perhaps he never could. He would never mention to the crew that he had spent that particular docking unconscious in the cabin and perhaps that's why he never realized that his crew had no idea he was missing at all.

The rage that passed through him was was real enough and had Swan not stopped him, he had every intention of exacting his vengeance on the man that had tried to hurt her, even if it was himself. That was insane, probably, but now that he thought about it...perhaps not so insane after all. If he had succeeded everything would change. Cora may not have been able to return from Wonderland, he wouldn't have assisted Greg and Tamara, perhaps Henry would never have been lost to Neverland. There would have been no reason to go to that cursed place and there would have been no curse. Emma could have stayed with her family, kept her memories...there would have been no lost year...perhaps Zelina would not have even been able to reach them at all?

Long after most of the men were gone they were finally able to sneak off the ship and they found a room in a nearby inn.

Emma led him into the room, and he failed to even make a suggestive quip. His stunned silence had lasted for hours now and to be honest it was scaring her to death.

'"You should have let me kill him," he finally said, contemplatively.

"Have you completely lost your mind? That was you... you could have caused yourself to have never met me or maybe you wouldn't have been able to kill yourself at all. I don't know Killian, I don't know how this works, but it seems like a really bad idea to try to kill your past self!"

Killian pondered this latest information for a moment before realizing that she was probably right, he probably couldn't kill his past self, it created an inconceivable loop that made his head ache. "Perhaps I can't, but you can."

"Excuse me?"

"You could kill him, think of how much could have changed, perhaps things would be better. You would still have your magic, Henry would have never been taken to Neverland..."

"I would be dead, are you forgetting the part of this trip where I drowned in the ocean when I first arrived?"

"No Swan, this entire ... world ... this line of events... It may never come to fruition if you kill him. Pan would not have been cursed, your family never sent back to the Enchanted forrest. This is it Swan."

"Or perhaps it does happen, and we both end up dead."

"One way to find out, Swan, try it. If doing so would lead to your own death you will not succeed. I think perhaps I'm figuring out this circular logic thing."

"I think perhaps you've completely lost your mind."

"Just think about it, Swan-"

"No, I will not think about it, it's insane."

"Why not? One pirate for a chance to prevent any of this from ever happening?"

"I will not because I don't want to think about it!" She yelled at him in frustration, "I don't want to think about a world where I've never met you." Killian stopped his frantic pacing and turned his eyes to her making her flinch with the intensity of his gaze. "Besides," she said hurriedly, "we don't even know if it would help. It could make things worse for all we know." She positioned herself to stand directly in front of him putting her hands on his shoulder until he looked at her. "Look, I know your head is all screwed up right now you need to come back to me and start thinking straight if we're ever going to get out of here."

"Aye, you're right... But Swan, what if this is it? What if this is your only way home?"

"It's not."

He opened his mouth and Emma punched him in the nose before he could say another word. He reeled back clasping it tightly looking up at her in confusion, "I swear Hook, one more word about it and I will murder this version of you instead.

Killian nodded and smiled slightly, "Thanks Swan, I think I needed that. Certainly deserved it..."

"So, what now?"

He released his nose and pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket. "Borrowed this from myself, who borrowed it from someone else. I think it's about time we checked to make sure nothing else in this timeline has gotten altered, don't you think?"

"Sure but how do you suppose we should go do that?"

"I think we're going to the engagement ball of Prince not-yet-Charming and Princess Abigail." Emma grabbed the invitation from his hand, eyes pouring over it. "Oh ...that's not good. We have to go, we have to find out what's happening! This is not good at all..."

"In fact, it's wonderful, you're going to have to wear a ball gown, Lady..." he glanced down at the paper, "Vivian."

"My father is getting married to someone who is not my mother and you're thinking about what I'm going to wear?"

"Well your mother isn't here. In her honor I can not let you attend that ball in anything but the best."

"I left my debit card in another time zone, Killian."

"Well then, isn't it fortunate for you that you didn't forget your pirate?"


	11. No Time Like the Present: The Dance

"I told you you'd make a hell of a pirate."

"This doesn't make me a pirate."

The sound of wheels were rapidly approaching from behind them and they glanced backward before Killian whispered "Just get them to stop, love, I'll take care of the rest. Do try to have fun with it," then he slipped off the road with a smirk.

Emma ran her hands through her hair to be sure it was thoroughly mussed before settling down dead center of the road.

The carriage came to a stop and two men emerged drawing swords. "Miss, We're going to need you to get out of the road."

"I'm so sorry, my horse threw me and ran off, I tried to walk but I can't seem to stand on my right ankle."

The men glanced at each other and one spoke up "I'm sorry, but we don't take passengers along this road, there are too many thieves in these parts."

"Oh, I understand," Emma said sweetly, "My fiancé will be back at any moment, he is chasing down the horse. But perhaps one of you could assist me to get to the side of the road?"

One of the men stepped forward offering his arm and he and Emma limped to the side of the road.

"Thank you so much, kind sir, I won't forget your kindness."

The men glanced back at each other guiltily before climbing back into the carriage and driving off.

"Well played, love, who knew there was such a convincing damsel in distress underneath that leather jacket."

"Next time you get to be the damsel and I'm doing the lift," she said with a glare as Killian tossed her two leather pouches.

"Shall we find you something more appropriate to wear before someone realizes you are dressed like a man under that cloak."

* * *

"This is a terrible idea."

"This was your idea, Swan."

"I changed my mind, this is absurd. Look at this dress." Emma turned back and forth uncomfortably trying to see herself in the tiny mirror of the room they had leased for their preparations within a short ride of Midas' gilded castle. (Killian had hardly survived the knowing smirk the innkeeper gave him when he announced that they would only need the room for an hour.)

"Oh, love, I most certainly am."

"Why do I have to wear the stupid dress, and you still get to wear the...pirate clothes."

"Everything I wear is 'pirate clothes,' by definition... Besides, we are trying to blend in... I would look far to striking in that dress to accomplish our goal."

Emma turned a venomous glare towards Killian. "Can't we just...fight a dragon instead...do they have dragons here?"

Killian laughed, "Wouldn't want to singe that lovely dress now would we. Besides, if you had a better idea I suspect you would have announced it before turning highway bandit."

Emma glared again making Killian laugh once more "Oh, darling that is not a very lady like mood."

"I'm not a lady, so that works out."

"No, you are a princess, isn't this kind of thing in your blood."

"I'd prefer this in my blood," Emma scoffed, stealing Killian's flask and taking a swig."All right, I'll wear the dress, do the stupid hair thing but that's it. No dancing, we'll just watch from the sidelines ok?"

"Not a chance, darling. You and I both know that the best way to monitor a room without being spotted yourself is the dance." He gave a small bow and extended his hand, "so if you would."

Emma took Killian's hand grudgingly and he pulled her tight, perhaps tighter than was strictly speaking necessary. She could feel the chill of his hook pressing against her lower back. "If you stab me with that thing, I swear I will shoot you when we get home."

Killian opened his mouth to say something that would most likely be wildly inappropriate and Emma stomped on his foot hard.

"Bloody hell lass."

"Oops." Emma said with a wicked grin.

"Who knew being with the good guys would be so painful?" Killian moaned.

"Oh don't be a baby," Emma said, "So how does this work?"

"Am I to understand that Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, product of true love and Princess of the Enchanted Forest does not know how to dance?"

"Was I somehow unclear on the, 'I will shoot you' part of this conversation."

"Fear not, milady, for you need only follow my lead." The music from the common area downstairs drifted lazily up into the room. He pulled her forward as he stepped back and Emma grudgingly followed as they moved in time to the music.

"You're not following, darling," Killian whispered as he tried to turn her towards the door.

"It's not a strong suit of mine."

"Think of it as... letting me do the work, you just stay with me, and watch the crowd." They spun through the room and Emma glanced up at him. "I know it's hard love, but you'll do better surveillance if you can keep your eyes off of my -Ow, Swan, you did that on purpose."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What are you going to do if you see your father?"

"Avoid him at all costs, we just need to see what if anything has changed. If everything seems right we are out of here."

"And how will you know if everything is right?"

"Well...If my father is giving longing glances at anyone that is not my mother we'll take it as a sign that things are not right..."

"You know I could make my life so much easier if I introduce myself to Charming now, perhaps as his future son in law?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No, just a newfound sense of certainty that you will not carry out your threats. It would be rather counter productive to kill the man you just saved from the clutches of death not two days ago."

"Don't make me regret it!"

"I owe you my life, Swan, in more ways than one. I don't ever plan on making you regret that."

Suddenly Emma realized they were no longer dancing, instead just standing and talking with her arm on his shoulder and his clasped around her waist. Emma pulled away rapidly and Killian released her.

"Can we not do this right now?" Emma sighed.

"Talking? As we can speak to no one else in this timeline I think it would be rather boring if we stopped speaking to each other."

"Everyone has been taken away from me, my parents, Henry multiple times, I keep finding them and then getting separated again-"

"Your magic gives you the power to protect your family," Killian muttered. "When I hit that water, I knew it was all over, I knew you would let me go. Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't let you die. That's not what the good guys do."

"Indeed? It was too high a price, love."

"No. I can't lose anyone else... I can't get too close-" she cut herself off and Killian stepped toward her, eyes widening in sudden understanding.

"I know, Swan, that I understand."

"Don't pretend to understand me, every time I get close to someone they are ripped away. Graham and Neal ... they both died in my arms. Magic...this life... It takes everything. I have to go back to New York, I have to get away before it takes everything I have left. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes."

She looked up, surprise and anger filling her features. "What?"

"It's about time you admit to yourself why you want to leave. You're afraid. You want to cut yourself off so that no one is left that can hurt you by leaving. You think I don't know what that's like? My own brother died in my arms, Swan. Twice, actually. I didn't let anyone in for years. When I finally did, she was ripped away too. I know the temptation to go cold. And I can't let you do what I did. It nearly destroyed me Swan, it nearly turned me into the demon that I wished to destroy. You saw the monster it created..."

Emma turned away from his gaze, too intent, too knowing.

"You don't have to say anything, love, just please don't shut me out."

"If I had succeeded in shutting you out, Zelena wouldn't have tried to kill you."

"That was not your choice." He sighed, "If I had left Milah behind, she may have lived to see her son grown. We all have things that weigh on our souls, but we can't block out the good for fear of the evil. We have to take the good things while we can."

"My father said something like that once."

"Well apparently he has his moments of insight."

"We should go, or we'll be late for the ball." She laughed suddenly, "Now that's not something I ever thought I would say."

"Your mother will be very upset she missed your first ball." Killian smiled, trying to lighten the mood and pry out one of Emma's elusive smiles.

It worked."Perhaps we'd best keep this a secret when we return."

"Don't worry, love, I never kiss and tell."

"Well technically you did-"

"Oh that hardly counts, it was the bloody echo cave. Now, come, let's go. And do try and enjoy it."

Emma laughed, taking Killian's outstretched hand and letting him lead her from the inn. Perhaps this could be fun after all.


	12. No Time Like The Present: The Ball!

**No Time Like the Present: The ball!**

* * *

Emma would never admit it, but the dress did make her feel like a princess. But it wasn't just the dress. It was the colors and the lights. The music and the way Killian kept his hand on the small of her back as they walked through the crowd. Her mother was right, and it did feel like a fairytale. She found herself laughing freely, but it was just because she wanted to fit in... this was surveillance. Just a brightly colored stakeout. She monitored the room diligently, keeping her eyes open for any sign of her father. He did not appear, neither did the princess or the king present themselves in the room. Finally Killian left her side for a moment, moving towards one of the ladies standing by herself.

"Milady, you really must leave immediately," he told her with a charming smile.

The women's eyebrows furrowed at him and she asked him why.

"Princesses don't like to be outshone, love, You are keeping the lady of the hour away."

The lady giggled slightly a pretty flush coloring her cheeks, "Oh, no, she won't be coming. The ball is in their honor, but they shall not arrive until tomorrow evening."

"Oh, good, that's fortunate for you, It's never wise to make royalty jealous." His eyes slipped past her to where Emma was glaring at him. "Speaking of which it appears my lady has caught my wandering eye, it was lovely to meet you darling."

He slipped back to Emma's side and took her arm "Don't be alarmed Emma, she doesn't hold a candle to you."

"Do I look like the jealous type," Emma asked sarcastically, letting him lead her back onto the dance floor.

Her brow furrowed as she tried to follow Killian's lead, feeling like an absolute troll next to all of the beautiful people moving gracefully around her, eventually she began to get a feeling for it and glanced up from her feet to see a wide joyous smile on Killian's face. He was surprisingly at ease in this world. "Did you have many dances on the Jolly Roger," Emma grumbled as he spun her around.

"I was an officer first, darling. I may have changed uniforms but I still recall a thing or two about your world."

"Why would naval officers need to be able to dance?" Emma asked curiously, getting distracted and almost colliding with another pair of dancers, before Killian pulled her back.

"You really must learn to follow, love, I promise I'll not let you fall. As to your question, an officer incapable of showing a lady a good time is hardly worth his salt. There was a time when fathers would line up to have their daughters married off to good respectable officers like myself."

"What a relief you must feel to have escaped!" she teased.

"Indeed, princesses with cutlasses are few and far between. I only had to wait three centuries to find one of my own."

The music was wonderful and Emma spun and danced until she was out of breath and giddy, all smiles, having completely forgotten for the moment that there was no need for further surveillance.

"Do you trust me, Swan?" He asked.

A suspicious look crossed her face and Killian pressed on, "try something new, darling?"

The look did not entirely leave her eyes but finally she nodded ever so slightly.

Suddenly he pulled her close to him and dipped her backwards admiring the lovely arch of her back as she laughed. Leaning over her he murmured "I told you I wouldn't let you fall."

When he pulled her upright again she clung tightly to him to get her balance back and he smiled, "Careful, my Swan, you are almost letting yourself be happy," Killian mumbled in her ear.

"I'm taking the good moment," she said with another dazzling smile.

Killian twirled her around and brought her close again whispering in her ear "You should smile more often, it's a lovely sight.

She laughed and stumbled a bit, dizzy from the spinning. "I think I'm a bit...dizzy," Emma told him leaning her head on his shoulder while her world stabilized. "We should go anyway," Emma sighed without pulling out of his arms, "we have to be sure things go the way they should, we have to get out to the troll bridge tomorrow morning."

"As the lady insists," Killian answered leading her from the hall. A man brushed through the door knocking into Emma as she exited, the man turned to apologize and suddenly Killian felt Emma's fingers dig into his arm.

"Will you accept my apologies, Milady?"

Emma clenched her teeth and smiled though Killian could still feel the trembling of her arm in his.

"Of course," she said and Killian could hear the tightness in her voice. He glanced up at the man who was affecting her so. He didn't seem to recognize Emma as he maintained a neutral expression. He was a huntsman, one of the queen's guard, tall with dark hair. "Make it up to me with a dance while Killian gets the carriage?" Emma asked, pulling her arm from Killian's.

Killian raised his eyebrows but nodded at the man's inquiring look. The man led Emma back into the ballroom. Their carriage was already waiting so Killian simply stood by watching in confusion as the man led Swan around the floor. She did not smile and his movements were tense and mechanical. Everything about Emma's posture radiated discomfort, but they spoke easily as they danced. A few minutes later the man returned her to Killian's side with a small bow and Killian helped Emma into the carriage. The moment the doors closed Emma threw herself into Killian's arms silent tears streaming down her cheek with each shuddering breath.

"Swan, what's wrong, did he hurt you?" His voice was rough but he held her gently.

Emma shook her head but tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"Darling as much as I may desire the opportunity to hold you, this is not exactly what I had in mind, please tell me what's wrong. Can I do something?"

"That man..."

"The Queen's huntsman?" Killian prodded her to continue.

"I knew him as Graham."

For a moment Killian was silent trying to place the name, before realizing that he had heard it once before. Neal and Graham the two men who had died in her arms. He tightened his grip on her trying to imagine how difficult it would be to see Milah again knowing that he would just have to lose her all over again.

"I shouldn't have spoken to him, what if I changed something?"

"Won't he... remember you now?"

Emma shook her head sadly. "She killed him. I kissed him and his memories returned...but the moment they did she crushed his heart."

"Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry.", he knew no words would help, so he just held her tight as the carriage carried them back to their inn, stroking his fingers through her hair until the trembling stopped. He led her into the inn again and set her down gently on the bed, crouching in front of her, "Swan I-" he paused still uncertain what to say and he sighed, "try to sleep, love. I know it doesn't seem like it but you will feel better in the morning." She reached out and took his hand and he gave it a tight squeeze before she released it. Killian dropped into the armchair next to the bed and sat down. He ached to hold her as he had in the carriage but she had turned away from him... apparently she wanted to be alone now. Killian watched over her until her shaking quieted and her breathing evened out, before eventually dozing off into a fitful sleep himself.

His eyes snapped opened when whimpers of pain reached his ears and he leaped up reaching for his cutlass. As his mind cleared of the fog of sleep he saw Emma curled in on herself and caught whispered words of "Come back to me, please come back to me." His heart clenched as he watched her, the pain she was feeling an achingly familiar wound. A fiery mixture of jealousy and sympathy filled him as he imagined Emma holding the huntsman as he had held his Milah, begging him to come back to her. If she stayed asleep it was possible that she would not remember the dream, so he let her be, every whispered pleading of "come back to me," tearing yet another hole in his heart. Finally her eyes opened and he moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"It does get easier love. It never gets easy, but-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence before she launched herself from the bed and locked her arms around him with a strangled cry of "you're here, you're still here."

"Of course Swan, Where else would I go?"

"Don't go, Killian. Please, stay with me?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her again. She settled comfortably into his side, head laying gently over his heart. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, love. And you know I mean every word when I say no one should have to watch the one they love lose their heart."

Emma stiffened and was silent for a moment before she whispered ever so softly, "It was you, Killian. I thought you were gone, I thought it was too late. I'm always too late." She heard his heart begin to race when he heard her words though he didn't speak for a moment. Finally he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"You saved me, love, just in time. We'll always protect each other Emma, you don't have to be alone anymore, you never have to be alone."

When they woke Emma was still wrapped tightly in Killian's arms. She gently pulled herself away but didn't speak. Killian was grateful for that at least, because if she said anything it would probably be to inform him that it was a one time thing ... again. And he wasn't sure how many more of these one time things his heart could stand.

They were quiet as they headed out towards the troll road, until Emma asked him if he needed a break. She laughed when he replied that he would be happy to provide a demonstration of his stamina whenever she desired and they fell back into normality. If there is one thing Killion Jones was getting unfortunately good at, it was pretending there was nothing happening with Emma Swan. As they approached the road they heard a sound. Dismounting, Killian put one finger to his lips moving sideways on the road. Emma continued normally as Killian snuck up on whoever had been watching them. Finally she heard a crash from behind a set of trees followed by Killian's voice.

"Swan, I think you're going to want to take a look at this."

Dismounting herself she headed off the road only to see Grumpy out cold.

"You knocked out Grumpy...are you even trying with this whole not affecting the past thing..."

"Oh come on love, he came at me with and ax, what did you expect me to do?"

Emma curst seeing the ax on the ground.

"Killian, he was trying to cut down the tree that's going to stop my father's carriage ... so that he could meet my mother..."

"Oops," Killian said sheepishly, " I guess I'm going to have to cut down a tree now, then, lass?"

"And I suggest you hurry!"

They alternated until they had cut most of the way through the tree, probably taking significantly longer than it would've taken Grumpy. Finally with a concerted effort they pushed the tree down over the road.

It wasn't long before they heard wheels on the road followed by a shrill scream of thief!

Emma and Killian disappeared into the woods returning to their horses while trying to stifle their laughter.

"Well at this point I'm pretty much your father's ultimate, what did he call it, winged-man?" Killian commented to Emma who had to cover her mouth to prevent her laughter from escaping.

"Having fun, dearies?" came a familiar voice.

Emma and Killian turned and found themselves face-to-face with the dark one.

* * *

**AN: you tired of me yet? This is what happens when you combine a grad student with microscopy experiments and a smart phone with voice dictation. **


	13. No Time Like The Present:No Place Like

**AN: So I'm ignoring the sneak peaks ... just so you know. I'll be having them interact with Rumple via my own head cannon until the new episode airs. Though, not so very difficult motivations. In that way I suppose he's a rather predictable character.**

**And without further ado: **

**There's No Time Like the Present: No Place Like Home.**

* * *

Emma and Killian disappeared into the woods returning to their horses while trying to stifle their laughter.

"Well at this point I'm pretty much your father's ultimate, what did he call it, winged-man?" Killian commented to Emma who had to cover her mouth to prevent her laughter from escaping.

"Having fun, dearies?" came a familiar voice.

Emma and Killian turned and found themselves face-to-face with the Dark One.

"I see you've come out of your hole captain, have you finally figured out how to kill me?"

"Aye, that I have," Killian responded, voice tense and Emma put her hand on his arm gently.

The Dark One laughed, "You never did have very good follow through."

"Don't tempt me, crocodile," Killian growled.

"Naughty pirate, not playing by the rules...Fortunately for you, you never did know how to play by the rules...so round and round and round we go."

"What do you want, G- Rumpelstiltskin?" Emma asked irritably.

"Oh don't slip up... people might think you're a witch. Are you a witch, dearie?"

"Enough games, what do you want?"

"Only your name, little witch, just a name."

"Go to hel-" Suddenly Emma quieted and coughed. Hook glanced over at her just in time to see her buckle over coughing and choking as water spilled from her mouth and lungs .

"Let her go!" Killian cried, charging forward, then falling into the mud when a familiar pressure on his back forced him skidding to the ground. "Oh this is familiar, isn't it pirate? Tell me, pirate, can she save herself? Is she a little witch after all? How does this work again...if she dies she's innocent if she lives she's guilty? Come on dearie, show me what you've got, save yourself."

"She can't, damn you," Killian yelled fighting against the pressure but knowing it would not release him. Emma collapsed next to him and Killian reached toward her brushing her cheek with the tips of his fingers. Tears sprung to his eyes as her struggles slowed before finally something clicked into place.

"Without her you've no hope of ever finding Baelfire again." Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand lazily releasing her, the water clearing from her lungs in a moment and Emma shakily pulled herself onto her hands and knees glancing at him with a slight nod to tell him she was alright.

"I don't trust pirates," Rumpelstiltskin spat. Perhaps she's not been properly motivated...perhaps something a little old-fashioned?" In an explosion of smoke Emma found herself tied to a stake flames licking at the wood nearer feet. She recoiled, pulling at her bound hands viciously.

"Screw you," she yelled, "You think I don't know better than to tell Rumpelstiltskin my name?" The Dark One sighed and waved his hand again and though Emma continued to yell her words were silent. "I don't need you to speak, dearie" he said with a cold laugh as he turned to Killian. "So, pirate, if she truly can't save herself, perhaps you'd like the opportunity to save her. I'm feeling benevolent this time."

Killian stiffened, hatred blooming in his chest as Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "A name pirate, or do you wish to wait until after you smell burning flesh?"

"Bloody demon," Killian growled, his eyes locked on the flames licking at the wood near Emma's feet. Maybe he was bluffing, but Killian couldn't bear to gamble with Emma's life. "Emma, it's Emma, now let her go." The flames sizzled out and Killian felt the pressure release as Rumpelstiltskin pondered the name.

"Emma? Emma. Emma... Emma...Lovely Emma. Tell me Emma, does it work?"

"Does what work?" Emma asked suspiciously

"I can see the curse ... but I can't see through it. I don't know how you did it dearie, but I know where you come from. So tell me if it works or I'll leave you for carrion fodder."

"You can't harm her," Killian said confidently, "not if you ever want to see him again."

Rumpelstiltskin pondered for a moment humming to himself. "It works then? I find Bae?"

"Not without her," Killian repeated.

Rumpelstiltskin cocked his head to one side and approached Emma looking her over carefully. "Emma..." he muttered again before he giggled again and vanished as suddenly as he had appeared. Killian moved to release Emma's hands and help her from the smoldering pile of debris.

"Why did you say that?"

"It is true, isn't it? You led him to Bae in New York, It seemed pretty clear that he wasn't certain of the details. Hell, even I'm not sure I can follow our bloody timeline sometimes."

"I'm starting to get the feeling that we should have stayed on that island...all we've managed to do is do things that we apparently have already done and almost get killed repeatedly. And we're no closer to figuring out how to get home..." Hook led her to a nearby stream so she could wash the soot from her arms and hands but she hesitated, "I think I'm getting a little sick of the water...you?" Emma muttered. She glanced sideways to see Killian had already stripped his dark tunic off and was washing the mud from it and his torso. She suddenly became very very interested in washing the dirt and soot from her own arms.

"Never," he replied easily wringing his shirt out in the cool water and then shaking it loose again as he stood.

"Really...you can't tell me after everything that's happened you'd be happy to jump on another boat again?"

"Aye, lass, nothing would give me greater pleasure... Well, almost nothing..."

_Dammit, he's doing it again. _She glanced at him as she dried her hands on her cloak. She shouldn't stare... but she probably was, and he was watching her just as intently. _And he knows he's doing it again...he really needs to put that damn shirt back on._

"The sea is like a fickle woman, Swan, and after 300 years I've had water in my lungs a fair few times. My love lives on despite the fact that she keeps trying to kill me!"

"I'm sorry," she said with a sigh, "I'm honestly not sure why you're still here."

He raised his eyebrows, "because we haven't found a way home yet?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Perhaps I'd like to hear you say it."

Emma laughed bitterly, "You think I don't know...I've got walls about 1000 miles high and I'm terrified of letting anyone in. I can't even call my parents mom and dad, they would love it, I know it would mean a lot but I can't do it. If I can't even let them in..."

"You already have, love."

Emma raised her eyebrows inquiringly.

"I called my father by his title when I was very young, I also called him a bloody bastard." He chuckled coldly and Emma realized that she knew very little about Killian's long history when she actually thought about it. "I saw you in the hospital, love. So you don't call your parents mom and dad... You are family, they know it, and they love you."

"Yeah well, it's not like they really have a choice, is it, they're my parents."

"Bullocks! Your parents gave you up to save you, never losing hope that you would come back to them. You gave up your own son to give him his best shot. You think that's a default parental position? They have a choice, as I have a choice and we're all still here."

He grabbed her hand and Emma stared up at him eyes wide, "Swan, God, Swan, If you'd stop running away for long enough to glance back you'd see that they're not going anywhere, I'm not going anywhere. I'll follow you back to bloody New York and drag you back to your family kicking and screaming if that's what if takes, Emma, because you are happy in Storybrooke. You lit up the whole damn hospital with that elusive smile of yours and I won't let you throw that away!"

"Killian, please stop-" His impassioned eyes fell and she watched him close in on himself again.

He sighed, "Now that's something that ladies rarely tell me."

She had not noticed, never before had she realized that he had walls too. Innuendo and arrogance that let him hide from her constant rejection. But she could see it now, the man behind the walls whose heart was breaking yet again. And it was her fault. Her stomach clenched and she reached out and placed a hand softly on his cheek leaning forward ever so slightly.

"I was just trying to protect myself and I didn't realize I...I've hurt you. And you keep coming back..."

"Aye... Well, I can take it, Swan."

"I don't want-"

"I am very conscious of what you do not want. Come on, darling, I'm not sure where we are going but standing here is unlikely to get you any closer to your boy."

He turned, slipping his tunic back on, but then she reached out and grabbed him, pulling him back towards her again and stepping forward. He raised his eyebrows the tunic arm falling, forgotten, down his shoulder. This time she didn't drag him to her. Just placed her arm gently on the back of his neck while she looked up at him. Her fingers played lightly with his hair as she raised her other arm tentatively towards his chest. _What was she doing?_ At the last second she backtracked, redirecting the hand she had intended to place on his chest and instead allowing it to rest lightly on the necklace that hung from his neck. His good arm slipped down toward her hip pulling her forward until all that remained between them was heat. She leaned forward, the space remaining between them suddenly too much to bear and she paused, forehead meeting his and their noses no more than a breath away. She breathed out and he breathed in, frozen as she scrutinized his eyes. Now looking for the lie in his actions rather than his words. She saw nothing but truth. Earnestness, yearning and love poured from his too intense eyes and her own gaze softened. She leaned forward that last tiny movement and kissed him, feeling his arms tighten around her as he met her lips gently. Finally her walls and his were gone at the same time, and they could see one another clearly. He sighed in relief, the breath filling her with life and strength and power.

"Emma?" came a familiar voice and she pulled away from Killian reluctantly, still held tight in his arms as she looked past him. Mary-Margaret was staring at her in shock. Emma glanced around Granny's diner, shock in her own gaze still pressed tight to Killian who made no move to release her from his arms.

"Pirate?" came a significantly less friendly voice and Emma turned toward her father who seemed much more perturbed by the fact that the pirate was kissing his daughter than the fact that they just appeared in the middle of Granny's.

Emma pulled away as Killian loosened his hold on her, throwing herself into her mother's arms.

"We're back, I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Snow hugged her back gently confusion in her eyes, "I'm glad to see you too Emma...but you just left a few minutes ago. How did you do that, you were just suddenly here."

"You know I love you right, mom, dad, you know-"

Snow's eyes widened in joy and she beamed at her daughter. "Oh, Emma, Of course, I love you too. Don't think that's getting you out of talking about the other part of your grand entrance though." Charming came over to them placing his arms around both of them.

"What happened, Emma? Why are you all wet?" Snow asked.

"More importantly," Charming commented tersely, "why is he all wet too?"

"Her spell, Zelena's spell it worked, we were stuck in the past, I didn't think we would ever get back and then-"

Snow's eyes widened, "True love's kiss..." she said breathlessly, turning her gaze to Killian in surprise.

Charming opened his mouth to speak and Snow jabbed him with her elbow releasing her daughter to go stand in front of Killian. Killian tore his eyes from Emma as Snow approached preparing to be scolded again.

"We owe you an apology, Killian," Snow said gently and Killian's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"No need," Killian said, "I hid things from you..."

"You certainly did," Snow commenting glancing back at her daughter. "I'm sorry Killian, I didn't know it was... I didn't know." She turned toward Charming with a stern look and he nodded half heartedly grumbling "You hurt her I'll still shoot you in the face."

"It's true love, Charming, you know that's quite unnecessary," to Killian's surprise Snow reached up and hugged him gently before pulling away, excitement in her eyes. "Come, both of you, sit and tell us everything."

Killian smiled as Mary Margaret pulled him over to the table. "Well, your majesty, you might like to know that Emma looked stunning for her first ball."

Snow gasped in delight and Emma glared at him over her shoulder as they all sat down in the booth.

This is home, Emma realized suddenly, surprise and elation and nervousness passing through her in rapid succession. Killian was telling Snow in great detail about the ball but as he spoke his eyes drifted back to Emma and he took her hand under the table, rubbing calming circles on the back of her hand.

She was home.

* * *

**AN: **

**I based their kiss on a drawing by Cracks-in-the-Glass on Tumbler (cracks-in-the-glass . tumblr . com ), Click on the tab "my stuff" and it will take you right to it! It's a stunningly beautiful and powerful drawing and absolutely everyone should go look at it! I see you thinking about just closing the tab. Don't do it, trust me. Everyone means you. Go. Now. Try not to drool ... or faint...or melt into a puddle on the floor. It won't work, but you can certainly try.**

**I hoped you like it. Let me know what you think about all this time travel messiness! Makes my head hurt. (Makes Hook's head hurt too...or his nose at least... ) ****  
**

**Good luck, I we don't survive the feels on Sunday it has been an honor to write for you!**


	14. Emersion

**OK, as much as I love this scene for it's 'awww' properties, I thought both Emma and Hook were a bit uncharacteristically useless in the drowning scene for several reasons. No attempts by Emma to use Magic to deal with the problem and... Really Hook? I'm sorry 'excel at surviving' did not exactly come through. ****I think to survive for as long as he has he's really got to be a bit more observant than that...Like we all didn't know what was coming as soon as we saw a random container of water in the middle of a field.**

******Also, what kind of pirate panics and flails about in the water for 15 seconds before calling it quits. **Even with struggling to escape pretty much anyone can last longer than that. Not to mention that 'resuscitation' would have done nothing but make fangirls melt... So I thought I would play with some variations on the scene that seem a little more in character for them. 

* * *

_Emersion: The act of emerging, or of rising out of something; as, emersion from the sea; emersion from obscurity or difficulties._

* * *

"Aww, You two are so adorable but instead of looking for each other, maybe you should be focused on me? Although without magic that could prove to be a challenge."

Killian instantly reached for his cutlass but didn't draw it yet, he knew drawing it would only result in it being thrown across the field... like last time. He needed the element of surprise. He glanced rapidly around the field evaluating their position. The only thing that caught his eye was an old metal trough, probably used to water livestock. He hadn't noticed it there last time...

"Next time you try to take my power why don't you try enchanting the lips of someone I'll actually kiss." Emma spat at the witch and Killian rolled his eyes in spite of himself. Who exactly did she think she was kidding? Even the bloody Wicked Witch could sense the electricity between them.

"See Emma, you've got a decision to make. You can keep your magic which makes you oh so sad, or you can save the life of the man you can't wait to run away from. Rumple?"

While Emma watched the Wicked Witch with confusion Killian's eyes flicked over towards Rumpelstiltskin and the water trough... _Oh Damn-_

Before Killian had time to colorfully elaborate on this statement out loud he felt himself being thrown across the field. He didn't cry out, he was going to need all the oxygen he could get. His head crashed through the chilled water and the impact forced most of the breath he had tried to hold on to out through compressed lungs. He struggled against the unseen power but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was a waste of oxygen. He had fought this power before, tried desperately to reach Milah's side, but it was as useless an effort now as it had been then.

Drowning on land. Fitting, in it's own way. He'd always known the water would give him final rest, though this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

His lungs were begging him to breathe in but he ignored the pain, knowing as soon as water filled his lungs it really was all over, he would black out and leave Emma alone with the witch.

"Hook!" Killian could hear Emma's desperate cries and feel her arms wrap around him trying to free him from the Dark One's grip. It only made things worse. This isn't what he wanted, he wanted to help, not be used against her... Hook... the name echoed in his head and suddenly an idea flashed through his rapidly clouding mind. With all the force he could muster he slammed his hook into the inside wall of the trough. As he pulled it back again a point of light told him he had managed to puncture a hole. He managed one more blow, one more hole before his muscles refused to do anything more and darkness began to creep into his vision.

"Choose wisely." Emma heard the witches gloating tone but ignored it, running to Hook and trying desperately to free him. "Try all you like, you can't free him." She was right of course, magic kept him in place. Suddenly a loud crash redirected her attention back to Killian. A single hole was draining water from the container, followed by another crash, another hole.

The holes were small and there was no way they would drain the tub before Killian was long gone. But if the Dark One's magic held him there, why couldn't light magic free him? Emma hesitated a moment, she had never done anything like this, for all she knew if she tried to move Killian she would just...rip him in half or something. She glanced down at the holes and a small flicker of a smile came to her lips. That's it.

With a wave of her hand a massive portion of the trough wall vanished reappearing in the distance with a loud crash. Water poured from the trough rapidly and Zelena screeched with anger.

Emma tried to pull Killian up out of the now draining water but suddenly he was pulled from her grip. Rumpelstiltskin raised his arms rapidly and Killian and the remaining water in the tub were pulled away creating a bubble around the pirate just beyond her reach.

Zelena smiled cruelly and Emma turned back her gaze to Killian. His struggles were weakening and Emma knew it wouldn't be long now. Finally he stilled for a moment before a coughing motion sent his body into chaotic spasms. Emma cried out in frustration and a pulse of white light raced toward Rumpelstiltskin. The Dark One fell back, some of the water exploding out from around Killian for a moment before he could gather it back together around him. Emma tried to focus, tried to repeat the attack but she was thrown backwards, Zelena, who suddenly appeared standing over her.

"Make your choice, Savior." Then she was gone, green smoke the only indication she had been there at all. Green smoke and the limp body of Killian Jones which fell to the ground as the Dark One vanished. The water that had surrounded him rushed to the ground and drained away like a simple heavy rain.

"Hook?" Emma cried, running towards him and kneeling at his side. Any minute now he would open his eyes and say something absurd about how pirates don't drown on dry land, right?

"Hook?" she repeated, grasping the collar of his coat and shaking him. "Hook, wake up! Killian?"

She shook him again, hands clenching desperately at his collar. It was so wrong, he was always smirking at her, smiling, laughing, scowling... but always looking at her, always seeing right through her. God, wouldn't he love this? Her clinging to him and hardly holding back tears. He'd tell her he'd known he was growing on her...or that if she wanted a kiss she need only have asked. She would roll her eyes and try not to laugh and...

Now there was nothing, his face was expressionless, his body still. Again. Again, how could she possibly do this again? She hadn't known how to save Graham, she hadn't been able to save Neal... she was always too late.

"Killian, come back to me," she begged letting her hand drift up to his cheek and run along the stubble on his chin, an intimate gesture that she would not have dared were he not limp and cold on the ground, slipping farther away from her every precious moment.

Magic should be able to save him right, she wondered if she could possibly magic the water from his lungs but her mind drifted back to the chunk of metal she had ripped from the trough. She had meant to take a neat circle of material from the bottom...clearly she didn't have enough control for that... Perhaps Regina could...but ...

He was still, so still and Emma looked around searching for help that she knew wasn't coming.

"Son of a bitch," she cursed. Not again. Not this time when there was something she could do about it.

She pinched his nose and lowered her lips to his, hardly noticing the pulse of energy and the feeling of her power draining away. She ignored everything but the sensation of his lips under hers, breathing into him deeply until she could feel his chest rising beneath her.

Nothing.

She waited a few seconds and repeated the gesture forcing air into unresponsive lungs and trying not to notice that his lips were cold, so cold. They shouldn't be so cold.

"Hook, come back to me," she whispered brokenly, as she waited, eyes locked on his face. The birds were singing around her, utterly oblivious to the anguished scene below them. One more breath, one more chance. She held her own breath unconsciously, waiting for him to breathe in. He didn't, and when her own lungs begged for release she breathed for him once more.

Finally he shuddered below her and she gasped in relief, pushing his head to one side as water was forced from his lungs. He collapsed back against the dirt gasping for breath in violent shuddering breaths and Emma found herself doing the same wanting nothing more than to collapse in relief against his chest and feel it rising and falling for herself. Just to be sure. Instead she watched him intently, hovering over him as his eyes began to focus on her again.

"Swan?" He asked. Relief, followed by confusion danced through is blue eyes and his fingers flew to his lips. "What did you do?" he asked then cried again louder, "What did you do?" fear rapidly replacing the confusion on his face.

She didn't respond and his face fell.

"No, Swan, no no no ..."

"Just breathe, Killian." She muttered, "It's going to be ok."

He collapsed back again jaw clenched and eyes closing for a moment before he spoke "Your magic... You're the savior-"

"And I saved you, Come on, can you sit up?" She put an arm around his back and helped him to rise. He did so turning to her and placing his hand on her cheek gazing at her with heartbroken eyes.

"I'm sorry, Swan, I'm so sorry, I only wanted to help..."

"We'll figure this out Killian... but we have to go now. Can you walk?"

He nodded, ignoring the burning in his lungs and throat that begged him to just stay here for a while. Another fit of coughing took him and he leaned against Emma while his lungs attempted to clear the remaining water. When it finally passed he nodded to her and they continued on their way back to the hospital.

Killian didn't speak for the rest of the walk and when Emma looked at him he could see the guilt and pain radiating off him in waves. But what was she supposed to say? Just keep telling him that it was going to be ok? She wasn't sure how it would be herself. Before they entered the hospital she paused for a moment glancing sideways at him again.

"I'm glad you're ok, Killian. We'll figure this out." His jaw tensed again and she sighed, making her way into the hospital.

He was alive, and she was alive, and they would find a way.

Somehow.

* * *

**AN: So there, essentially the same scene but this version doesn't make me go..."Oh come on...really guys... you're not going to do...something? Anything? Please?"**


	15. Dog and Butterfly

**Nouqueret suggested a scene which I decided to modify and add to something very short that I had already written. I pulled down the original and posted the updated version here for you guys. So if you read my story "Dog and Butterfly," then the opening scene will be a bit familiar. Where it goes from there is the addition inspired by Nouqueret's idea (much obliged, you are a wonderful muse!) The italics are thought of in the style of a memory as the rest of the story takes place in current time. **

* * *

_"Hey, Pirate?" Emma called, hoping onto the deck of the ship._

_Hook scowled and called back. "Where are your manners, Princess? It's courteous to ask permission, is it not?"_

_She internally laughed at the title, Princess. Perhaps it was the mental image of a fluffy pink dress that accompanied the word Princess in her mind. She quieted her laugh and attempted a glare. Spinning on her heels she turned back in the direction she came from mumbling something about damn pirates and knowing when she wasn't welcome. A hooked arm caught her wrist and spun her back toward him._

_"Fortunately for you, I did once tell you not to stand on ceremony. So permission is more or less...implied." Hook told her. _

_The Princess and the pirate. She didn't even realize how absurd it was. __Sure, the princess wore leather and the pirate was a man of honor, but still, somehow, every time he remembered that she was, in fact, a princess it made him want to laugh. _She grew up as an orphan. She wore red leather and dueled pirates on the beach. Her son called her a superhero. She cursed more than he did and chained gentlemen to walls when approached hers. One hell of a Princess...

_Hook inhabited the oceans and Swan soared in the sky ... A Princess might fall for a pirate, but a hero could never fall in love with a villain. They were as separated as their elements, inexorably isolated._

_He tried to soar. He flew, quite literally, to Neverland for no other reason than because it was what she needed. Took the bloody crocodile with him. The weight of his lifelong quest began to lift, and yet he still felt himself listing. He carried too much weight. One more drink and perhaps he wouldn't notice anymore._

_"Good," she replied, "because I'm getting claustrophobic in this tiny town."_

_"Claustrophobic, love?"_

_She carried the weight too. The regret she felt for leaving her son behind all those years ago, of being abandoned herself too many times. She nodded, head held high, daring him to comment._

_"It's driving me crazy, Mary Margaret and David keep giving each other come hither eyes, and Henry's acting odd... he's at Regina's and I have the day off and I just want to get out of here for a while."_

_"Are you asking me to take you away, darling? Just how do you know that I will bring you back?" Hook asked._

_Emma's smile flickered a bit but she kept her head raised. "Because I've locked you up before, and you know I could just do it again and bring myself back, " she said, fishing the (apparently ever-present) cuffs from her jacket pocket._

_Hook sighed, eying the dangling cuffs. "I do wish you would put your mind to more creative use, Swa..."_

_"So," she cut him off, "ready for an adventure?"_

_"As your majesty insists," he replied with a mock bow, glancing back up at her with a wry smile. "Might I make one request?" She raised her eyebrows suspiciously as he continued. "Perhaps you would inform your esteemed father that this was on your volition before he feels the need to punch me...again."_

_"Aye, Captain," she mocked._

_"Also, if you also wish to call me Captain for the duration of your -"_

_"Don't push it, Hook."_

_"To your station, sailer." He teased, ignoring her glare._

_They didn't go far, but Emma insisted on going far enough to lose sight of the shoreline. Emma visibly relaxed as the ocean surrounded them. It was a clear day, the oceans deep blue balanced with the lighter blue grey of the sky. With a sigh, she inclined her face to the sun and Hook watched as the wind took Emma's hair._

_"You reconsidering, Swan?"_

_"Do we have to do this now" she said in an exasperated tone, "I told you, it was just a one-time thing and-"_

_"I was referring to your stance on piracy, I still think you'd make a hell of a pirate." Hook laughed as crimson colored her cheeks. "But, since you brought it up -"_

_She recovered quickly, approaching the helm with a smirk on her face that caused him to lose focus on what he was doing quite efficiently. Placing one hand on the wheel she leaned toward him. "I told you, you couldn't handle it."_

_"Did you, love, perhaps you could refresh my memory as to why?"_

_"Sorry, Killian, no driving under the influence." His eyes widened slightly at the name and Emma looked slightly surprised herself, taking a step back. "We should head back -" Emma said._

_"Why is that, darling?"_

_"It will be dark soon."_

_"Not for hours yet."_

_"Henry might be worried."_

_"He's with Regina, and you're happy here. Relax."_

_"I can't, I'm hungry."_

_"Now that one I can do something about. Reef the sails, my love, and we'll get something to eat."_

_Her heart nearly stopped. She wasn't his love, she wasn't anybody's love. She wasn't anyone's. But he said it so lightly, and he was already gone using his pulley system to wrap the sails so they could drift for a bit. She shook the feeling away and got to work. In no time the sails were tied securely and Hook disappeared below deck emerging in a few minutes with what appeared to be some kind of sausage, cheese and, of course, a full flask._

_"You didn't give me much time to prepare a picnic, darling, but you're accustomed to this by now" he said, indicating the food stores. "We can eat below if -"_

_"No," she said quickly. "I need...I like the open air."_

_He nodded but didn't approach. She was sitting on the spot, that spot... He sat on the other side of the deck, "Over here, love, if you don't mind."_

_She laughed, "Something wrong with this side of the deck?"_

_His eyes darkened but he smiled half-heartedly. "My ship, Swan." She looked at him suspiciously for a moment before her eyes widened slightly and she came to join him muttering a quiet "I see..."_

_"Of course you do," Hook said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes._

_"Thank you." She broke into his melancholy as he handed her some food._

_"It's just cheese, Emma."_

_"That's not what I meant."_

_"I know."_

_"You usually do."_

_Of course he did, he reflected, glancing out over the water. He understood her, as she understood him. Now that he thought about it...he'd always been more of a sea-dog than a fish, and his Swan liked it here - on the horizon where the ocean met the sky. Balanced together where their elements met. He smiled again, and this time it brightened his darkened eyes._

* * *

Emma remembered what it felt like, the wind in her hair, the smell of salt. The feeling of freedom when there is no land to be seen in any direction.

Once, a long time ago, she had asked him to take her away for the day, to help her escape the pressures of being the savior; and so he did. He took her out on the Jolly and for a few hours everything was fine. Then there had been another curse and a wicked witch, because of course things weren't actually fine...But while she was out with him with nothing in sight she could fly. She was free.

And he gave it all up.

To bring her _home_.

Perhaps that's why she kissed him. She understood with perfect clarity what he had given up to give her _home._

As always she leaned into him first and he received her easily, hardly moving except for to wrap an arm around her as their lips met. He pulled away a breath and she could feel the slightest hint of a smile playing over his lips before he leaned back in. Emma waited for the fear to come, the panic; but it never did. He leaned into her further, pulling her closer until she practically sat on his lap as they kissed. It was a different kind of kiss than he had experienced in centuries. It had always been heat and passion. An inferno that scalded him for a night until he moved on, but this was different. She was different. Neverland had been a taste of that inferno, and to this day he wasn't entirely certain how much of that kiss hadn't just been one more challenge from Emma, just to see what he would do. Now his fingertips grazed her cheek and he held her chin; he cradled her head and brushed his fingers through her hair. This kiss was gentleness and cherishing, loosing themselves in the feeling of the other.

Emma pulled away for a moment and stared at him. He was hypnotized by her lips and a moment later she smiled. A beautiful, real smile that lit up her whole face and his by proximity.

He did that, he realized. He brought out that beautiful smile and it was almost unbelievable.

She had expected him to smirk, make some arrogant comment about how he told her he would win her heart. Push her up against the wall and tell her it's about bloody time again. Instead he just smiled and rubbed his thumb along her cheek.

"That was..." Emma started.

Killian smiled, "The real thing."

A door opened from Grannies and Emma jumped slightly in surprise. Somehow she had forgotten that there was anything outside of Killian and this little patio.

Charming had opened the door and now stalked over to the table sitting down opposite Killian. Before he could even open his mouth Emma spoke up, "Are you really going to do "the talk" thing, dad? Really?"

Charming smiled "Wouldn't miss this for the world," he said, a glint in his eyes before turning to Hook.

"Remember that time I promised I would shoot you in the face if you so much as look at me the wrong way."

"You're going to have to be more specific, mate."

"Doesn't matter, just pick one. And play it in your head every night before you go to sleep. You break her heart and I'll-"

"Do nothing." Killian broke in.

"Excuse me?" Charming asked, irritated at getting his so carefully planned protective daddy speech interrupted.

Emma rolled her eyes as Killian continued, "She'd kill me herself first, so your services would probably not be required."

Emma nodded vehemently in agreement, eager for this conversation to be over but Killian wouldn't let Emma off quite so easily as that.

"Do you remember a certain conversation with Prince Charles, Charming?"

"Charming furrowed his brow for a minute before his eyes widened, "You-"

"Aye, mate. I've traveled to the ends of several worlds and a couple of timelines for your daughter. You need not fear my intentions."

Charming glanced at Emma for a moment before continuing. "And you!"

"Me, what? I thought this was about him!?" Emma asked in shock.

"Emma, I love you very much, You're an amazing, strong woman and you make me so proud to be your father." Tears filled Emma's eyes and Charming put a hand on her arm. "I feel I have to tell you this because I wish someone had told it to your mother ... The man loves you. Stop bloody hitting him with things."

With that Charming turned and walked back inside.

"Did he just...did he just say bloody?" Emma asked uncertainly, glancing at Killian who was grinning ear to ear.

"I do believe I am having a good effect on the Royals, love."

Emma rolled her eyes and took his arm, "Come on, I want you to meet someone."

"Aye?"

"Yes, I'd like you to meet my brother, Prince Neal."

Hook's eyes widened and to Emma's relief he smiled. "A good strong name," Killian nodded, "a fine tribute."

Back in the diner, Killian realized for the first time he didn't feel out of place as one of the group. It was warm and pleasant and occasionally Swan would lay a hand on his forearm as she spoke, easily as if they'd been like this forever. Was it too much to ask that things stay like this? Of course it was.

Emma had taken over the woman from the past to meet Regina and moments later it became abundantly obvious that she was not as new to this land as they had expected. Regina's face fell and she turned on Emma.

Killian stood immediately, pushing his way through the crowd to get to them.

"-better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back." Regina turned from the room the door slamming behind her.

"Swan?" Killian asked from behind her. She stared at the door before finally darting after Regina. Killian took off after her, catching up just outside the door. "Not now, love, give her some time."

"I just wanted to save her life-" Emma repeated softly, Killian reached out to take her hand. Her hand was trembling and he pulled her into him for a quick hug before pulling away.

"Come on, Emma. Let's get you home?"

"No, take me out again?"

"The Roger is gone, remember love?"

"Please, Killian, just for a little while."

Killian nodded and led her down to the docks to the ship that he had more or less commandeered since losing the Jolly. It was dark but the stars were bright and Hook could very nearly navigate this port in his sleep by now. As land drifted away from them Killian watched Emma relax and begin to breathe easier.

"Do you want to talk about it, Swan?" Killian asked when he had finally reefed the sails.

"Did I do the right thing, Killian? You warned me but I didn't listen... I couldn't leave her. Should I have left here there?" Her voice trembled and Killian wrapped his arms around her from behind as she gazed out over the water.

Killian sighed, "There's one fewer motherless child in Storybrooke, don't forget that."

"But Regina ... She's right, I wasn't thinking about the consequences. Now Regina may lose what has come to be her family."

"So Marian has no right to live, because it complicates Regina's love life?" Hook scoffed, "No, love, when Regina killed her it was wrong, and this is the first time she's truly had to own that. How do you think Robin would react if he discovered that Regina wished his son's mother dead? Regina is the only danger to that relationship."

"She's been through so much, Killian, she was doing so well."

"It's easy to do well when the sailing is smooth. People like Regina...like me, we easily revert to past personas when under stress. When I thought I had lost you forever I spent months trying to convince myself that nothing had changed."

"What made you realize that it wouldn't work?"

"I think, deep down, I always knew it was just a show, but I didn't think I would survive the reality so I fooled myself. As soon as I discovered a way to get back to you, the facade disintegrated into ash... nothing else mattered."

"Thank you for coming back," she whispered and Killian turned her head with two fingers to kiss her again.

"Always, love. Now on to lighter matters, I'll not let you mope for the rest of this beautiful night."

Emma smiled, and once more it was contagious, "and what would you suggest that we do?"

"The moon is bright, the water is mild, we're going swimming!"

"Seriously?"

"Of course."

"Really, after what Zelena did ... you want to go swimming?"

"Aye."

"You can't think of anything you'd rather do with me ... alone ... on your ship."

"Oh I can think of many things that I would like to do to you... Unfortunately not half an hour ago I promised your father my intentions were good. Bad form to go back on that quite so quickly. But I can divest you of your garments in a most gentlemanly fashion this way! Besides, you are clearly trying to distract me...I'm now curious as to why."

"It's cold, we'll freeze!"

"Certainly not, there's a warm current that passes just through here."

"Swimming is just ...not really, my thing."

"Are you telling me you don't know how to swim, love?"

"No... I can, just ..."

"You, my dear, get more intriguing every day."

"What do you mean?"

Killian smiled, "I was just thinking of the mermaid attack. It was a courageous plan, you jumping into the storm, it was courageous when I assumed you were a good swimmer, now it's even more impressive."

"Killian I'm not going in."

"Sure you are, lass, if I can teach you to waltz I can certainly teach you to swim."

"I told you, I know how to swim... I just...Okay, fine. Look, I've always been a little afraid of water...of drowning."

"And here I thought you weren't afraid of anything but happiness...Off with the leathers darling," he said setting his own jacket vest and boots aside before diving off the side of the ship.

Emma did the same and Killian made no attempt to hide his gaze as she set aside everything down to her tank top.

Taking a deep breath she too jumped into the sea. Her skin pickled briefly, the water was cold but not nearly as bad as she had expected. Her heart pounded in her ears as her head dipped below the surface but with a few flailing strokes she resurfaced.

"Are you happy now, can we go in?" Emma asked, treading water vigorously.

"You're working too hard, love."

"I'm just trying to stay afloat! Come on, Killian, let's go, I'm going to get tired." There was a note of nervousness in her voice and he swam closer to her.

"Come here, grab onto me."

"I'll make you sink."

"Not at all, lass, I've carried rum barrels heavier than you."

Emma looked at him curiously for a moment than exploded into laughter. Killian smiled but looked at her with eyebrows raised, "Do you not believe me?"

"No that's not it ... it's just... never mind." She put her arms around his neck. "No need to be shy, love," he dropped his hooked arm to her hip and pulled her leg up to wrap around him too. Now locked together the chill of the water was not so bad and she held tight, leaving his arms free to tread water. "See how easy this is?"

"You know, we just spent a good 15 minutes kissing in front of Granny's. I think you've won, you can stop showing off now."

Killian smiled "Did we, perhaps you could refresh my memory?"

Emma leaned forward and kissed him again tightening her legs around his waist so she could loosen her grip on his torso. Once she was certain she would not fall she let one hand drift to the back of Killian's neck once more, playing with the short hair there and pulling herself closer.

Emma smiled nervously, "Ok, that's enough... Aren't you getting tired?"

"Oh, I'll not be tired for some time."

Emma scoffed and he raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm not showing off darling, being at ease in the water is often difference between life and death for a sailor. One particularly nasty storm sent me overboard and miles away from my ship. It was hours before the storm passed and my crew began to look for me, hours longer before they found me."

"That's impossible."

"Would you like for me to prove it... go home and come check on me in the morning?"

"How?"

"Once the water is calm it's easy, simply trust the sea to hold you up."

"What?"

"Here, let me show you." She detangled herself from Killian, swimming for herself again. "The best way to float is actually face down, but most people find it less frightening to float on their back." As he spoke he kicked a couple of times and laid back, floating easily on top of the water if he were lying on a couch. Righting himself again he returned to her side. "Your turn."

Emma tried to lie back but she immediately got the feeling she was falling. Suddenly she felt the pressure of Killian's arm supporting her lower back and his hand behind her head. "Just relax and breathe, I'll not let you sink. Deep breaths and hold it, then breathe again and hold. Easy, right?"

"It's not so bad... Kind of relaxing actually."

She felt Killian nod behind her, "All right I'm going to move my arm now, Swan, don't forget to breathe." As soon as he removed his arm she felt herself falling again and she began to flail her arms. He returned his arm to her back rapidly. "Relax Swan, I know it feels like falling but its not. Trust me. Let the sea do the work. Keep your eyes on the stars."

He removed his arm again and she floated for a few seconds before she glanced down and began to sink again. Killian placed a light hand on her forehead pulling her head back into the water and adjusting her posture slightly. "All the way back, love, look at me."

She opened her clenched eyes and tilted her head farther back to see him behind her and he smiled, "That's a good lass, keep your eyes on me and you'll be fine." She started to nod but caught herself quickly. She kept her gaze on his eyes above her, brightened and sparkling with the reflection of the stars and the water. "That's it love, you've got it."

"So long as you're here holding me up, anyway."

"I'll always be there to hold you up, love, but in point of fact you are doing all the work right now." Suddenly she realized she could no longer feel his arm below her or his hand on her neck. Her muscles tensed but then she took a deep breath and looked up at him again a nervous smile on her face. "I'm doing it?"

"You're a natural."

Now that she was floating on her own he took up the same position beside her gazing up into the clear sky. "Are they different here?" Emma asked him after a moment.

"Aye, sometimes I do miss the patterns of home. They always remind me of my time aboard the Jewel of the Realm."

"You had another ship?"

"In a manner of speaking. The Jolly Roger was once a Naval vessel, until a young lieutenant was forcibly turned captain and deemed the ship fit for greater things."

"It was your brother's command first?" Her voice trembled slightly and Killian rolled off his back.

"Aye. The water is a bit chilly love, shall we go in?" Emma nodded and they boarded the ship again, the soft breeze on wet skin making Emma tremble. Emma headed below deck to change into her dry clothes and by the time she reemerged Killian was back in his customary leathers. Despite the dry clothes her wet hair chilled her and on impulse she waved her hand slightly, a ball of white flame appeared hovering midair in front of her and she warmed herself next to it. She glanced up and Killian was watching her with eyes wide.

"Have I told you that you're bloody brilliant lately?" he commented finally as he moved toward the heat.

"Regina taught me..." her eyes dropped and the flames flickered and dimmed as she remembered what had driven her out here.

"It's going to be all right, Swan. She's hurting right now, but she still has Henry. I don't think she'll risk losing what she's built with him."

Emma nodded and Killian wrapped his arms around her, a comforting gesture that had become so natural in such a short period of time.

Soon she would have to return to the real world. To her family and to the consequences of her rescue of Marian. Emma wasn't running anymore, she knew she had found home, but this gave her some space. Just far enough away to have room to breathe. She would have to go back soon... but for now she was content here with her pirate.

Balanced together ocean upon the sky.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review. I haven't done a lot of prompts before but that was kind of fun. Let me know if you have any other fun ideas you'd like me to **_**_play with. Though I will probably get inspired _**_(i.e. __distracted__) _**_and turn your idea into something else entirely or make it a little piece of a bigger story as I did this time - but hopefully you'll still love it!_**

_**Dog and Butterfly Lyrics (Heart):**_

_**See the dog and butterfly. Up in the**_  
_**Air he like to fly. Dog and butterfly**_  
_**Below she had to try. She roll back down**_  
_**To the warm soft ground laughing**_  
_**She don't know why, she don't know why**_  
_**Dog and butterfly**_

_**We're getting older the world's getting colder**_  
_**For the life of me I don't know the reason why**_  
_**Maybe it's livin' making us give in**_  
_**Hearts rolling in taken back on the tide**_  
_**We're balanced together ocean upon the sky**_


	16. Three Sheets to the Wind

**AN: Another nautical term of the day story!**

_"Three sheets to the wind": Very drunk. Sheets actually refers to the ropes attached to the lower corner of a sail. If three sheets are loose the sails will flap in the wind causing the ship to lurch about 'drunkenly'._

* * *

"So you really don't remember anything from when I was with your... past self?" Emma asked. Killian glanced up a look of concern on his face.

"I bloody wish I didn't even remember seeing you with another man," Killian seethed.

"It wasn't another man...strictly speaking." Emma said her lips curling in a half smile.

"Not sure that makes it any better, lass. I'm not particularly fond of the man I was then, he didn't deserve to touch you."

Emma glanced down a flush covering her cheeks.

"Swan, you have asked me that three times in the past hour. Why do you keep asking?"

"I guess I just hoped I would have made more of an impression."

"An impression," Killian asked, his eyes widening in disbelief. "What in all the bloody realms makes you concerned that you can't leave an impression on me. I would like to point out that you got me well past three sheets, followed by a very well delivered blow and who knows what kind of magical interference...". He raised his left arm slightly and smiled, "If it weren't for this little reminder I'd likely not remember my own name come morning."

Emma glanced down, a highly uncharacteristic pouting expression on her face and Killian sighed.

"All right, Emma, fine. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Her eyes brightened. "Well it took me a grand total of 30 seconds to get you to ditch your game and the ladies you were with already," Emma started smugly, "also you should know you had no chance with the brunette."

Killian raised his eyebrows, "Now now, love, no need to be spiteful, I do remember that part of the evening and both of those lovelies seemed quite ... amenable."

"To free drinks perhaps."

"And what makes you say that, Swan?"

"Oh only that she seemed even more entranced by my...dress than you were."

Killian coughed, choking on the sip he had just tried to take from his flask. When he recovered Emma was smirking teasingly at him.

"So what did you do with..." he hesitated, "...me, for so long if you weren't playing rigged games?"

"Drank rum mostly, though that much should be fairly obvious. Though you were quite insistent on knowing my name for ... how did you phrase it, ships passing in the night."

He winced and nodded, "Sounds about right."

"Really, did you always insist on knowing the names of your conquests?"

"Generally." He answered, choosing not to elaborate.

Emma raised her eyebrows, and he sighed.

"Most of them like when I use their name, makes them feel special," he admitted. "I use endearments fairly promiscuously as you may have noticed."

"And here I thought I was special, darling." Emma teased and Killian clenched his jaw.

"Are we quite done rehashing the sordid past of Captain Hook, Emma?"

"Oh, not nearly."

"You're enjoying this," he accused.

"Not the only thing I enjoyed," she commented under her breath and Killian's eyes darted up to meet hers, a jealous fire burning there again. "Oh come on, Killian, it was still you, kind of. You can't really be jealous of yourself... I wish you would...think of it as a compliment."

"And why would you wish that..."

Emma glanced coyly up at him and sighed. "Because you were a difficult man to distract Killian. You asked me if we should get some privacy, or if you were going to have to find someone else...I couldn't let that happen."

Killian's gaze was nervous now, "Emma?"

"So we left the bar and there was this little alley on the way back to the ship."

Killian closed his eyes tightly, "Oh god, Emma?"

"And then you called the ship 'Rolly Joger' and it was probably the most hilarious thing I have ever heard."

Killian's eyes snapped open again and confusion drifted over his face, "Love, please? Did I do something to you in that alley?" His eyes were wide and Emma finally had pity on him.

"Nah, you were so drunk I'm amazed we made it back to the ship at all!"

Killian sighed, "You little minx," he muttered under his breath, his entire body sagging in relief.

"I'm sorry, " Emma laughed, "but it's just so funny when you're jealous of yourself."

"A bloody alley..." Killian muttered shaking his head and pulling Emma closer. He kissed her and then let his lips drift to her ear, "You will pay for that someday, my love."

"Looking forward to it."

Killian groaned, "You're trying to kill me, you bloody siren," he muttered.

Emma smiled, "I told you, you couldn't handle it."

Killian opened his mouth to retort with a glint in his eyes when suddenly Charming dropped into the seat next to them at the table, Snow joining him a moment later with her newborn snug in her arms. Emma smirked as Killian bit back his comment.

"So how fares the tiny Royal?" he asked instead, still glaring at his smirking Swan.

"Aside from the fact that his parents are terrified to take their eyes off of him for even a moment, I think he's fine, Charming said with a laugh and Emma reached over to run a finger along the babies arm, smiling when she reached his hand and he grabbed her finger.

"He's a handsome lad," Killian said watching the baby in something that looked like astonishment. "I haven't seen a lot of newborns in my past life; how is it possible they can be so small?" he wondered out loud.

Mary Margaret smiled at the astonishmet in his eyes, so strange to see from a leather clad pirate.

"Would you like to hold, him, Killian?" she asked and his eyes widened.

"I- I don't think I can." Killian responded in surprise, lifting his left arm slightly with a shrug.

"Of course you can, you won't hurt him, just don't put your hook near his hands because at this age they grab everything that comes near." Killian unclasped his hook and slipped it into his pocket as Snow stood and walked over to him.

"His neck doesn't really work yet, so I'll just lay him in the crook of your arm, alright?" Killian nodded and glanced at Emma a flicker of fear in his eyes. Mary Margaret lowered Neal slowly into his arms and for a moment Killian seemed terrified to move, but finally he seemed to relax slightly and peered down into the baby's blue eyes.

Killian held the infant securely in the crook of his arm, marveling at how small and vulnerable he was. He glanced up at Snow, eyes searching for reassurance that he wasn't hurting the tiny child and she smiled. He wasn't sure what was more incredible, that he was holding a precious tiny infant in his arms or that Snow and Charming had allowed him to do so.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my prince." he murmured quietly and Emma couldn't help but smile at the gentleness in his tone.

"Now now Killian, I'll not have you spoiling him already!" Snow teased.

"Don't you worry little Prince, you have the best parents in all the world. Your big sister's going to teach you how to pick locks and I'm going to teach you how to cheat at cards. You'll be the most well-rounded royal ever seen."

"Alright, alright," Charming scolded, feigning indignation, "let's not turn him into a pirate just yet."

Killian smirked, "it'll be our secret," he whispered to the baby as his father picked him back up from Killian's arms.

Snow and Charming soon took their leave and Killian and Emma were left alone again in their corner booth of Granny's.

"Who would've suspected" Emma laughed and Killian glanced up at her inquiringly, "The fearsome Captain Hook has a soft spot for children?"

"Come now, Swan, did you see that little Royal? Who could resist his charms?" His eyebrow raised slightly and the pirate returned "Does it give you any ideas, love?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I think were going to have our hands full for a while, ruining their attempts to raise a well behaved prince!"

"Shame… and I was just starting to grow on your parents."

"Well, every child deserves an uncle that his parents wish he wouldn't spend so much time with. Considering the rest of the cast of this town, looks like the role is yours."

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

**I swear, I'm pretty sure the drunk scene with past-hook was stolen right from a fan-fiction somewhere. In fact... pretty much the whole episode was. When I wrote my version 'no time like the present' before the finale I was fully expecting that it would be much more fluffy/romantic than the real episode once it aired. It almost wasn't! **


	17. Rock-a-bye

"Enough! It's fine, get out of my apartment, go get a nice dinner, now!"

"You have my cell, if anything happens...just call, ok Emma," Snow said. Nervousness was leaking into her voice. This was the first time she had left her son in anyone's care, and despite the fact that she and Charming desperately needed a break, it still felt strange.

"Mom, really, I think I can handle this, nothing is going to go wrong."

Mary Margaret smiled at baby Neal resting easily in Emma's arms as Charming placed his hand on his wife's back, leading her toward the door. Snow slipped away and ran back up to Neal to place one more kiss on his tiny forehead. "He's been going two hours between feedings, I put a couple bottles in the fridge."

"I know mom, I was there."

"She's got this, Snow," Charming said with a sigh, "Our daughter is an incredible woman with magic... who can handle everything from curses to witches to time-travel. You know she is literally the best person to watch Neal in this entire town."

"Oh, I know," Snow replied quickly, "I know, I know...I just... I don't want you stuck on babysitting duty, maybe this is a bad idea."

Emma glanced at Charming over Mary Margaret's shoulder who smiled and moved behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders and pushing her towards the door from behind. "We're leaving now," he mumbled into her ear, "I am taking you out for a nice dinner and you are going to get to stop rocking back and forth for a few hours!" Charming grinned over his shoulder at Emma who had taken up the characteristic rocking motion, laughing to herself as Mary Margaret glanced nervously behind her.

"Thanks Emma," she called, "Don't forget to burp him after he eats-"

Emma nodded, and Charming finally got Snow over the threshold before she turned back to say "Oh... and if-"

"Goodbye Mom." Emma interrupted, "If you two are back here in less than 4 hours I will not let you in!"

The door shut behind them and Emma laughed, locking it and glancing down into her brother's sleepy eyes.

"Hey there sleepy head, you remember me? Your big sister, Emma. Emma? Let's make a deal little brother, lets drive your parents crazy when your first word is Emma!" Neal gurgled gently and Emma smiled.

"You're pretty adorable, you know that?" Her smile faltered as false memories of Henry at this age struggled to the surface. They didn't make her sad, exactly. She was happy to have them, and she had come to suspect that they weren't entirely false. They just ...weren't hers. Emma wandered around the apartment for a while with Neal in her arms gradually showing him anything that he expressed interest in, which granted, wasn't much at the moment. Though he had taken a fondness to a small Swan stuffed animal that Emma bought him wearing a tiny bell as a necklace. Picking it up Emma placed it in front of him, ringing the tiny bell. Neal reached for it making another contented cooing noise, As they walked around her apartment Emma talked to him as she remembered doing with Henry. It hadn't really been her of course, but Henry turned out alright so Regina must have been onto something...

Eventually Neal's coos and gurgles grew louder and he began to whimper and cry.

"Oh no no, don't cry Neal. We're having so much fun aren't we?" She glanced at her watch and saw it had been nearly two hours. She had lost track of time and he was probably hungry. She went to prepare one of the bottles Mary Margaret had left her and suddenly had a bit more of an appreciation for how difficult it must have been for Killian to learn to do everything one handed. Neal quieted while he ate and Emma laughed again.

"This isn't so bad, is it Neal?" Neal responded by spitting out the bottle and letting out an ear splitting cry.

"Ok, Ok, fine I won't get cocky," Emma muttered patting the child's back until he burped loudly. The crying didn't cease though and Emma continued her walk around the apartment cooing in what she hoped was a calming tone. It was to no avail. She tried feeding him again, tried burping him, tried to get his attention with toys, tried walking, checked his diaper, tried swaying, put him down to sleep picked him up again... before long Emma was completely out of ideas.

"What do you want from me, little brother," Emma asked him in frustration, "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Neal apparently disagreed because sleeping seemed the farthest thing possible from his little mind. She tried swaddling him, like some foggy memory of Regina's told her sometimes helped and put him down to sleep. She tried desperately to walk away thinking maybe he would calm down on his own but his little cries pulled at her heartstrings and she picked him back up again after only a few minutes. She glanced furtively at her cell phone, but her stubborn streak refused to let her call Mary Margaret. They hadn't had any alone time in nearly a month, she was absolutely not going to interrupt date night. She was the savior right, she could to this.

She waved her hand and a glowing orb danced in front of Neal's face in what Emma thought was a playful way but the cries only intensified and Emma was now worried she had frightened him. She needed help... but there was no way she was calling Snow... Closing her eyes she gave her hand another wave and a silver metal hook landed in her living room. She continued to walk around the apartment talking to the baby until finally she heard a knock at the apartment door.

Opening it she saw Killian leaning against the wall. He raised his left arm and said "and what if I had needed that, love?" The new face seemed to distract Neal briefly but soon he began wailing again at full volume. Killian came in eyebrows raised, "Trouble with the little royal?"

"I don't want to call them, Killian, but I've tried everything... He won't stop crying!"

"And your supposition was that my vast experience with infants would come in handy?" Killian asked with a small smile.

"I was desperate!" Emma retorted as Killian picked up his hook from the middle of the floor and slipped it into his coat pocket.

"Need a break love?"

Emma gratefully placed Neal into Killian's arms and prayed a change in scenery would placate the child.

Killian eyed the baby cautiously, he had gotten used to holding the 'little royal' as he had started to call him, but he still wasn't exactly at ease.

Neal screamed on and Killian winced, wondering if perhaps Charming could hear it from wherever they were.

"Mary Margaret always rocks him when he cries and I don't think I'm doing it right..."

"Maybe he's not as content with the view in here as I am," Killian suggested with a smirk. "Shall we take a stroll, love?"

Emma left a note, in case they came back early, as Killian wandered out into the street with the crying infant. When Emma caught up Killian was heading out toward the docks. Before long they reached Killian's commandeered vessel and Killian boarded leaning against the mast and gazing down.

"What do you think of this, my prince, have you the sea in your blood?"

Emma ran her hands through her hair in frustration, her first time babysitting and Neal was screaming like she was trying to murder him... Snow and Charming would probably come running in any minute demanding to know why she was trying to hurt their son.

Suddenly she froze... It was quiet. Spinning rapidly she saw Killian leaning against the mast easily, Neal fast asleep in his arms.

"What... What did you..." Emma stuttered then noticed the gentle rocking of the ground under her feet.

Killian beamed, "It seems the little lad finds the sea as comforting as I do. Charming will have my head..."

Emma laughed in relief. "Thank you, I was starting to think I was hurting him."

Killian laughed too, slowly lowering himself to the deck, back against the mast. "No, he loves his Swan, I'm sure. But you must understand that sometimes no lass can replace the call of the sea."

"Really," Emma said, eyebrows raised.

"No doubt, but fear not my love, the call to return stretches through space and time." Emma sank down next to him and layed her head on his shoulder as the gentle swaying of the ship kept Neal content in his slumber. "You know," she said, "I think perhaps we make one hell of a team."

"Aye," Killian turned and placed a kiss on the top of her hair, "I think you might just be right about that."

* * *

**AN: thank you for reading, leave a review to let me know what you think. Thanks to all of my regular reviewers, your reviews make my day!**

**Next up: I'm thinking about what would have happened if past hook got sucked into 'present time' ... shenanigans ensue?**


	18. Remember Me (1 of 2) : Bad Form

**AN: I thought it could be utterly hilarious if Past Hook got sucked back to the present time instead of Marian and caused all sorts of mayhem :P So here goes, we'll start in the famous drunk Hook scene (because it's so much fun to expand on drunk Hook) ****and go from there.**

* * *

**_Remember me: Part 1 of 2 (Bad Form)_**

* * *

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk – which is usually my tactic,"

Emma determinedly kept a flirtatious smile on her face when she really just desperately wanted to roll her eyes. Did this usually work for women? Yeah, nothing is sexier than admitting that you generally get women drunk to get them to come home with you.

Instead she simply smiled and asked,"What's wrong, Captain? Can't hold your rum?" with a hint of a challenge in her tone.

"No, not only can I _hold_ it, But I can carry it right out the door. What do you say we set sail? Come back with me for a nightcap…Or shall I find someone else?"

Her smile faltered just a bit and she remembered (again) that this was not her Killian. Killian's words came back to her; 'you don't know him, be careful.' This was not the man who crossed worlds and time itself to stand by her. This was Captain Hook, and to Captain Hook she was just one more pretty face in one more dirty tavern. A moment of mindlessness between him and his revenge for the only one he truly loved.

"That's not very... Very gentlemanly, Captain," Emma said fighting to keep her voice teasing, "a woman likes to be courted, you know. In fact, If I am so replaceable perhaps I should find myself some less fickle company for the evening."

She feigned starting to stand and this time it was his turn to stop her from leaving, a gentle pressure on her thigh just a little too high to be proper.

"And just what do you suppose I am doing, lovely? I am asking if you are interested in coming and ... getting to know each other better." His eyes glint mischievously in the dim light of the tavern and Emma laughs settling herself again.

"I think I know all I need to know about you, Captain! You are afraid of a challenge."

Hook settles from his partially raised position and looks at her curiously. "What ever gave you that impression, love?"

"Oh, no, no it's all right, I mean what self-respecting pirate wouldn't be a little concerned that a lass was drinking him under the table."

Hook grinned deviously and filled their glasses once more. "To a challenge," he toasted her and he kept his eyes on her the whole time, giving her no choice but to actually drink hers as well.

Several more increasingly provocative toasts later and she was wondering if anyone was going to notice the growing rum scented puddle developing behind her. In a dive like this, it seemed unlikely, at least. Hook's eyes were growing glassy and Emma realized that by now she should be very very drunk and should probably start acting the part. This was nothing new to her, acting drunk happened to be one of her specialties...she used to string men along for a living.

"All right there, love," Hook asked with a smirk as she slid partly out of her chair.

"Mmm hmm," she slurred, "never better."

"I think you're lying darling, I'll make you feel better."

Hook could certainly hold his rum, most men would be out cold on the floor right now, his words were slightly slurred, his eyes a little glassy but he was more or less in command still. Too much in control if Emma had anything to say about it, which Hook showed aggressively when a stumbling drunk found himself falling face first onto their table then decided the view of Emma's bust was too nice to leave and stayed half-fallen over the table gazing down Emma's dress.

In character as a drunk, she only giggled lightly but the captain slammed his hook right in front of the man's nose.

"Next time I'll see what's inside your skull," Hook growled and the man rolled off the table and scrambled away.

"Nice aim," Emma commented with another little laugh.

"Tell you a secret, lass," Hook leaned forward and she did the same, letting him whisper warmly in her ear, "I missed." He laughed gregariously and Emma hoped he didn't notice the goosebumbs that erupted over her skin. (Not Killian, not Killian.)

"Come on darling, wouldn't be right to let a lass like you be on display under all these sluggardly men's gazes while intoxicated."

She let him pull her to her feet, swaying in exaggerated movements and going as slowly as possible out of the tavern. Had she stalled long enough? If she ditched him now she wouldn't know if Killian had succeeded, she'd have to go back with him to his ship and make sure, then she'd think of something to extradite herself.

She distracted him a few times along the way by stumbling sideways into the wall, and he pressed his advantage, pinning her there and leaving hot kisses on her neck to which she moaned loudly.

"Oh, darling if you're to make sounds like that we must find somewhere only I can enjoy them."

They continued stumbling back towards the dock as Emma teased, "Possessive pirate, aren't we?"

"Oh you have no idea," he growled. They finally reached the dock and Emma tripped, loudly crying that they should rest, hoping it would give Killian some warning if he was still aboard.

No such luck. In a flash, Hook scooped her up and welcomed her to the "Rolly Joger," which Emma hardly got a chance to laugh at before she noticed a woman with her head covered. _Snow, she was just now leaving? So where-_

"Captain, I thought you were still below, and why does your vest keep changing?"

_Damn_

Emma pulled him close and murmured something about waiting for her nightcap, before pulling away as he tried to kiss her. Hook turned to chastise Smee and Emma slipped away, hoping Hook wouldn't notice her perfectly stable steps as she darted for the Captain's cabin.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she found herself face to face with none other than Killian.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"I could ask the same of you," Killian retorted, "I thought I told you to keep him occupied?"

"I am!"

"By taking him back to my ship?" Killian's voice seemed different, nervous almost.

"His ship!"

"You know what I mean."

"I stalled as long as I could, I'll try to keep him above deck so you can get out of here." She turned for the stairs as Killian ducked to the corner of the room, and Hook descended the ladder. "I do hope you're not having second thoughts?"

"No, I just got tired of waiting!" She could still hear Killian behind her and she grabbed Hook's collar kissing him desperately and angling him so he was no longer facing Killian.

"My apologies," Hook grinned at her, "a woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention."

Emma kissed him again, her eyes on Killian who looked frozen in place behind Hook, a look of dismay on his face. She tried to signal him to get the hell out of here but he hesitated still.

Finally he grabbed Hook by the shoulder and punched him in the face, shaking his hand out slightly at the pain of the impact. Downside to wearing rings, but it hurts the other guy a hell of a lot more.

Emma was stunned for a moment before she turned on Killian.

"Are you kidding me? How is that not going to have consequences?"

"He was asking for it. And, like I said, he'll blame the rum. Now lets get out of here."

Emma was still staring at Hook in shock but finally she made her way up the ladder with a sigh of exasperation.

As they made their way through the docks she turned to him again. "What if he remembers seeing himself, this is going to screw everything up somehow."

"Trust me, Swan, you don't want him to remember that kiss, that's what will have consequences."

She glanced up at him but he avoided her eyes, jaw tense.

"I'm sorry, Killian. I couldn't think of a better way to distract him."

"Well it bloody worked. If you don't mind I'm going to spend the next few hours trying to burn that out of my memory."

"Killian, it was just a ploy. Why does this bug you so much?"

"Because I detest that man, Swan," he said tersely, "because that man is everything I hoped you would never see in me, let alone..." he cut himself off with a sigh. "It doesn't matter. Things are back on track and your mother's off to steal your father's ring. It worked."

Emma nodded. It worked.

* * *

Somehow everything had gone according to plan. Emma still couldn't believe everything had worked out so cleanly. Sure there was that little issue with Snow dropping the ring but Emma and Killian tracked her through the forest, slipping it into her pack while she rested without her ever realizing it was gone. Now they had returned to the Dark One's castle in the hopes that he had managed a way to return them to their own time.

But things were never quite as simple as that, Killian realized as he glanced at the wand in Emma's hand. The Dark One had no choice but to destroy them if he wished to protect the future. No sooner had he pulled out his cutlass than the door crashed open again, revealing none other than Captain Hook. Hook's eyes flicked to Emma for a moment before scanning past Killian and landing on the Dark One.

"I knew it wasn't a dream," he muttered.

"Oh dear," came Rumple's sing song voice. "You two have caused some mischief haven't you?" Then he rapidly raised his arms and all three of them were transported to his vault.

Hook had launched himself at the Dark One but the abrupt change of scenery sent him tumbling to the ground. Righting himself he turned towards Emma.

"I knew there was something about you, lass, I knew you weren't just a tavern wench." He turned toward Killian who had a pained look in his eyes. "And who in all the bloody realms are you?"

"I remember myself being cleverer than this," Killian sighed.

"No, You are not me," Hook growled. "You were working with the Dark One, and I would never betray her like that. So who the hell are you?"

Killian drew his cutlass as Emma slipped away from the two of them. "Look mate, things have changed. I've changed and I really have no desire to give myself any new scars."

"It seems I've something of an advantage then," Hook snarled, before toppling forward revealing a grinning Emma Swan.

"That can't be good for me," Killian laughed, eyeing the other version of himself unconscious once more.

"What are we going to do with him?" Emma asked.

"Take him with us I suppose, Rumpelstiltskin has already changed the course of history... perhaps if we can... send him back again in time we can prevent any damaging effects?"

"That sounds like a great plan, you know, if we weren't stuck here."

* * *

Hook was not fond of being attacked from behind. Bad form, and yet here he was again, on the ground, head pounding from what was most certainly not a hangover. He forced his eyes open and the world swam foggily into view. There she was, the woman, that woman, talking to ... whoever the hell that was. Because whoever it was, it was not him. There was something in her hand glowing and he...him, the other him (God, his head hurt) was beaming like a bloody fool at her. He glared at the ... other him venomously before something distracted him from his rage. A swirling vortex appeared out of nowhere, not unlike a portal caused by a magic bean. But there was no beam. It emanated from the woman, glowing with an etherial light and he found himself transfixed by her, captivated by her.

"All right, Captain," Killian said with a sigh, coming over to him, "I do recall I was rather fond of survival. So here is the situation. We're leaving. You are currently in the Dark One's vault. You calculate the odds."

Hook nodded, getting painfully to his feet. "Where?" he asked.

"Not Neverland." Hook responded and that appeared to be a sufficient answer. Killian pushed Hook in front of him toward the portal and the two vanished, Emma only a moment behind.

Soon they felt cold ground beneath them and the portal closed behind them.

Hook, who had gone through first, was already standing, watching for Emma to pass through the portal, as Killian climbed to his feet some distance away. The moment she did, he pounced, pulling her to her feet and putting his hook at her throat. "How did you do that, lass? Doesn't matter... I need to get back, I need to destroy the crocodile and you are going to send me there!"

Killian stepped forward but Hook tightened his grip. "Ah, ah, ah, no bloody rescue attempts from you, mate. She's mine, and she's going to help me skin my -" Suddenly Hook's appendage flew away from him, imbedding itself in the ceiling. Then Emma turned, bringing her cutlass to his throat.

"Let's get one thing straight, _Captain,_ I don't need any rescuing."

"Well, well," Hook said looking her over carefully. "Aren't you full of surprises, lass. And here I thought you were just an astonishingly ... proficient bar wench."

Emma cocked her head to the side when she saw the lie in his eyes. _That's interesting_, she thought. Killian had moved to her side now and grabbing a piece of rope from the boathouse wall moved to tie his alter ego to a pillar.

"I know this is generally your pleasure, love, but perhaps given the circumstances-" Killian commented.

Hook smirked, "Going to torture me lass? Good girl, don't be afraid to really ... get into it."

Killian turned away but Emma could see the disgust in his eyes.

Emma stooped to pick up her phone which was still ringing, "Hey David, look I'm really sorry to ask you this but can we put off the naming celebration for a day. Yes, I know everyone is already there but... Just come to the boathouse, you'll see."

"David?" Hook smirked, "So you're not her only lay, I see. Some lot of good going soft has done you."

Emma shuddered, "That's disgusting," she informed him dryly.

"You're right, love, they are not your type. Why don't you send the boys away and come play with a real man. I know you can, I've tasted it."

"Can I please knock him out again?" Killian grumbled.

"Probably not a good idea... " Emma sighed, "Given that he is...technically still you."

Hook glanced over at Killian again eyes flicking between the two of them. "You really... This is not some magic trick...you really are... me?"

"Plus a few decades, a bit of tact and a couple of life altering decisions."

"Where is he?" Hook growled.

Killian sighed, "You're not getting anywhere near him. I'm not the only one who has changed."

Hook's eyes filled with disgust. "You're nothing but a traitor, how the hell did I turn into something as repulsive as you?"

"I know the feeling."

"Enough," Emma broke in. "This isn't helping and were going to need his help anyway if we want to send you back."

Killian turned to Emma again "We can't send him like this, things have changed, what if things don't work out the same way?"

"We'll have to make him forget. Rumpelstiltskin or Regina might be able to help us with that. If we send him back to after that night on the Jolly Roger he won't remember anything." She heard footsteps outside and went out to meet David.

Killian remained behind looking curiously over at Hook. "When people say they have to face their demons this is rarely what they have in mind," he mumbled to himself.

"I am facing my demon," Hook spat, "it seems you've joined ranks with yours. What broke your resolve." There was a moment of something sincere in his eyes. "Please, tell me? So I can avoid it like the bloody plague. What made you betray her?"

Killian clenched his fists. "I did not betray her," he said, voice tight.

"What do you call it then?"

"He's a monster for killing her. You and I both agree on that, but things are different now. It won't make things better, killing him. I thought I succeeded once. It was surprisingly...unfulfilling."

"Oh who bloody cares, unfulfilling? You've lived for long enough, once you kill him it's over. We've always known that."

"And that's where you and I differ," Killian said, eyes glancing to the door of the boathouse. "I realized there is still something worth living for."

Hook scoffed. "What, her? I mean, she's a hell of a kisser, but nothing special."

Killian laughed, "You can't lie to me of all people. I knew there was something special about that lass the moment she held a knife to my throat. And you knew too, why else would you seek her out after she left you unconscious in your cabin?"

Hook's gaze dropped for a moment and Killian turned back toward the boathouse door. Suddenly he felt a cold hook close around his neck.

"Love has made you soft Killian, and soft men don't get what they want." Killian clenched his jaw. Apparently he was better at getting out of knots than he was at tying them. Who knew? A sharp pain blossomed through Killian's head and he fell.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think of part 1/the premise. Most of 2 is written, just need to edit :) Thank goodness for voice dictation. I would never have time to get all this "onto paper" otherwise. **

**Also I've been trying to think of a way to thank my lovely reviewers because out of thousands of hits to the story the same few amazing people are always posting reviews for me! I really appreciate it, so I've decided from now on I'm going to try to send little teasers or something funny from the next chapter in my thank you response. **

**Thanks again for all of the support. Yes, you too, silent hundreds who don't like to talk to me! I appreciate you reading it and hope you are having fun too! **


	19. Remember Me (2 of 2): Good Form

_**Recap:**_

Killian laughed, "You can't lie to me of all people. I knew there was something special about that lass the moment she held a knife to my throat. And you knew too, why else would you seek her out after she left you unconscious in your cabin?"

Hook's gaze dropped for a moment and Killian turned back toward the boathouse door. Suddenly he felt a cold hook close around his neck.

"Love has made you soft Killian, and soft men don't get what they want." Killian clenched his jaw. Apparently he was better at getting out of knots than he was at tying them. Who knew? A sharp pain blossomed through Killian's head and he fell.

* * *

**_Remember Me: Part 2 of 2 (Good form)_**

* * *

"Killian?"

He forced his eyes open to see Swan's concerned face above him. "Aye, lass...oh bloody hell, where did he go?"

"Don't know," David responded, "Emma spent a few minutes outside telling me not to freak out and I come in and all I see is a pirate out cold. For a moment I thought Emma had killed you and needed me to help her hide the body."

"That's quite uncalled for, mate."

"You're right. I'm the sheriff..."

"Perhaps you could redirect that hostility toward the not so nice version of me that just attacked me from behind. Bloody coward."

"You do know you are still talking about yourself?" Emma asked. "Besides, we've knocked him out from behind at least two or three times now."

"Aye, really really can't be good for me."

"Are you two actually discussing what I think you are discussing?" David asked in confusion. Emma nodded and David glanced back and forth between them then sighed. "One normal night, is that really so much to ask for?"

"Apparently," Emma replied.

"Well I suppose we better go bring him in before he burns this whole town to the ground, again."

"Oh, come on, I wasn't that bad."

David raised his eyebrows. "You literally helped almost wipe the entire town from existence."

Killian looked contemplative for a moment... "Yeah, you're right we really should go find him. Could you at least try not to do too much...damage. I'd like to still have one or two limbs at the end of the day."

"No worries, _mate," _David said seriously,_ "_If I have to shoot him I promise to feel slightly put out for at least a few minutes."

"Very funny, David," Emma said with a smirk, "but in all seriousness we are at a bit of a disadvantage. He can hurt us, we can't do lasting damage to him. Not if you want to not be ... you know, dead in Neverland."

"Where do you think he is," Charming asked.

"I don't know, but if we don't get him back... who knows what could change. Everything seems fine so far, maybe that means we'll get him back there eventually?"

"Or I've made no mark on history... That would be a bit of a disappointment." Killian replied.

Charming grimaced.

"Thanks, mate, I appreciate your faith in me." Killian laughed but Charming didn't smile. Killian's own smile fell and he approached David rapidly, grabbing his side, causing the prince to flinch away. Emma looked confused until David lifted his shirt sightly exposing the beginning of the dreamshade's cruel marks.

Emma blanched, "It's probably like... like when we accidentally kept my parents from meeting. I didn't immediately cease to exist because we fixed it soon enough, but apparently there's a limit on that effect..."

"You did what?" Charming broke in.

Emma sighed, "Can we talk about this later? You should go to Gold see if he can do anything to delay it...Come on Killian, where would you go?"

"To the docks, to look for the Jolly. He'd be able to see from here that she's not there. Still, he might be hanging around to see if she's shielded by magic. Why don't you go ahead, I'll stay behind and see if he is lingering. If I were him I'd wait for you all to leave before confirming she wasn't here."

Emma nodded and she and Charming headed back into town while Killian left the boathouse from the other side.

Before long, just as Killian suspected he heard a small splash. Hook was down by the pier, tossing pebbles into the water to check for an invisible ship.

"She's not there," Killian called, and Hook spun around.

"You again? I thought you went with your wench."

"I don't remember being so bloody rude," Killian sighed.

"Alas, you bring out the worst in me."

"She's no wench. She bested you-"

"She got me three sheets and offered herself to me. Bloody few men could resist that and I'd not want them on my crew for a long voyage."

"And the second time?"

Hook just tossed another pebble into the sea, clearly not believing Killian's claim.

"Just some girl in a tavern, the face of a night?" Killian continued.

"Was she expecting more? I'd gladly keep a lass like that around a few days...but they tend to get a little ... sore." He continued along the docks still tossing the pebbles into the water every few feet.

"I was you, Hook, I know why you let yourself be swallowed by drink and meaningless...nightcaps. But she was different and you know it."

"Sure, Killian, you can tell her that later, if it gets you what you need."

Killian smiled, "So why did you follow her after she left you in a heap on the floor? Why not just move on to the next empty-headed bar wench?"

Hook's dark gaze faltered for a moment and then he smirked, "because she promised me a nightcap. We always take what we're owed, don't we, _Killian_."

"She doesn't owe you a damn thing," Killian growled, "except perhaps an excruciatingly slow death. Fortunately for you she is fonder of me than she is of you."

"Fond?" Hook scoffed, "You can keep your fondness! Has she ever kissed you like that, _Killian? _Has she ever pressed you up against the ladder of your cabin because she just ...can't... wait... a moment longer? Do you know what she tastes like, spiked with rum and lust?" The pirate chuckled when he saw Killian clenching his fists.

"She played you, just admit it," Killian's voice was tight with anger.

"Oh, that she did, but how far do you think that little...deception would have gone if you hadn't stopped her. She enjoyed her part. How did it feel to know she wanted me ... and all you could do was watch. Watch and wish she wanted the puppy you've become. She prefers sharks."

Killian clenched his fist, every muscle taught as he strained not to punch this man ... again.

Hook laughed coldly, "Really, nothing? I thought you liked this lass...I've gotten so bloody civilized, it's boring!" Finally he threw the handful of pebbles into the sea in frustration, "Where is she?"

"Gone."

"Gone... you lost her?"

"I gave her up, for something I needed more."

"You gave...you gave away my ship? Liam's ship... His cabin..." Hook was speechless for a moment and then he exploded into anger, "I never skinned the crocodile and I gave away the Jolly Roger, who the hell are you?"

"You know how much that ship meant to me. I knew every inch of her. Liam's cabin, the deck, that deck where we'll always see Milah no matter how many years pass. Doesn't it tell you something that I gave it all up for a chance to-"

"Don't even say Milah's name! You gave up that right the moment you stopped fighting for her. Apparently I'm going to lose my bloody mind... Look, I know you don't realize how screwed up this is, but I'm going to fix this, Killian. I can fix this. I can make it right...but I don't need you around to do it."

He drew his cutlass and advanced on Killian who drew his own.

"You can't beat me Killian, you'd kill yourself." Hook said, charging forward and soon the ringing of metal ripped through the quiet night, silencing the calling of the night birds.

"I don't have to kill you, and I know all your tricks, captain."

Hook smirked even as Killian backed him away from the pier, back towards the boathouse but his eyes slipped to something behind Killian.

"Not this one," Hook muttered. Pulling a blade from his belt he threw it toward the end of the dock, Killian heard a splash but didn't turn until Hook grinned muttering, "You think your lady love can swim with a hole in her stomach?"

Killian's eyes widened but his eyes grew steely. "She left, she wasn't here. What kind of a fool-"

Hook grinned again, "Doesn't matter to me, _lad_, you can't kill me anyway. Besides if she dies perhaps the real Captain Hook will return to this time."

Killian cursed and dropped his cutlass, sprinting for the water. Shedding his coat as he ran he dove into the icy water. He couldn't see, the water was pitch black and he flailed blindly in search of a hand or a lock of hair to tell him where she had fallen. He dove again and again, searching the water blindly until his arms and legs cramped and he could no longer control the shivering in his limbs. It was too long, If she had gone under it was over a long time ago. Pulling himself back to the dock he cried out in anger and frustration before diving in once more, one final search for his Swan.

Hook was long gone when Killian finally crawled from the sea, tears and seawater burning his eyes. In mad hope he sprinted for the town, lungs burning and numb muscles protesting. He had hardly cleared the docks when he caught sight of a vision moving towards him. Without even slowing he collided into Emma closing his arms around her and burying his head in her neck.

"Killian? What... You're soaked... and freezing! What the hell happened?"

"Outwitted by myself, I don't know if I should be proud or ashamed. I thought...I searched the water for you. I hoped... but I couldn't be sure."

"Come on, let's get you back to Granny's."

"No," and he began to lead her towards her parent's apartment. "Killian, I have my own apartment now... and you need to get back to Granny's and get dry."

"I will, but first I need you to go inside and lock the door. Please Swan, just for tonight? Stay with your parents. She looked unconvinced but he continued, "You should keep an eye on David anyway, right?"

She nodded and knocked on the door hesitantly when they arrived. Her parents gladly welcomed her inside.

Emma hesitated at the door and reached for Killian's arm when he turned to go.

"Killian, why don't you go get changed into dry clothes and come stay here?" she asked, her eyes worried, " Henry and I can share the bed and then they'll have an extra couch..."

He shook his head. "Once you lock this door, do not open it for me until morning, understand? I have to go back to the boathouse..."

"Why? Do you think he'll go back?"

"We forgot the hook. I'm going to see if I can get it before he does, though I suspect he's already been there and is long gone by now. It's not the kind of thing I generally misplace."

"I'm going with you."

He shook his head slightly. "Please stay here, Swan. I thought I lost you tonight. I couldn't live with that, particularly by my own hand, however convoluted the circumstances."

'Killian, you know... We'll find him. We'll fix this and..." she hesitated again, "You know I don't see you any differently now that I've met him?"

"You should."

He tried to pull away but she tightened her grip.

"I already knew about ...him, about your past. It's ok, I know you're different now. This only goes to show how much."

He nodded distractedly and Emma leaned in to kiss him lightly on the cheek before disappearing into the apartment, Killian didn't leave until he heard the lock slide into place behind her.

As he suspected the hook was gone by the time he arrived at the boathouse again, instead he found a piece of paper stuck to the wall with a blade through it.

_I'll find her weakness. You know everyone has someone you can threaten to get what you want. _

Killian scoffed, he knew this game. It was his game. Vague threats caused people to converge on the point of weakness. Great for picking out vulnerabilities...

Despite his desire to return to her, and to check on Henry he didn't; instead making straight back for his room, silently laughing at the frustrated pirate he knew was somewhere watching him. He thought he had the upper hand until he returned to his apartment to find the door unlocked. Nothing was out of place but he knew the message.

_I could do it, and I will_

Quickly changing out of the now partially dried garments he sank onto the bed. Exhausted but knowing he would not sleep.

* * *

"Hello Tink, been too long." Hook purred, catching up with Tinkerbelle as she left a building called Granny's.

"Not really, not at all actually," Tinkerbelle said with a smile, "your memory going?"

"Of course not, darling, but any amount of time away from as lovely a face as yours is too long."

Tinkerbelle's brow furrowed. "Are you drunk?"

"Probably, why do you ask."

"We've been through this. I am not, nor will I ever let you use me to distract you from Emma Swan."

"Emma, who's Emma, I only see you?"

"Yeah, I just needed to hear it again, that will make it work!" Tinkerbelle rolled her eyes.

"My apologies, Tink, I didn't mean to offend you. Perhaps I just wanted to see a friendly face."

Tink's glare softened and Hook knew he had her, "All right Killian, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but there is someone that I would like to talk to."

"Well go talk to her then."

"What?"

"Emma. Go talk to her already. I can see it in her eyes, she's just afraid to open up-"

"Good to know, darling, but I actually was referring to Rumpelstiltskin. Where can I find him?"

Tinkerbelle eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "Probably at his pawn shop with David, they've been trying to slow the dreamshade."

"Thank you for your assistance." With that Hook turned and made his way down the street.

"Where are you going?" she called.

Hook turned, "Ah, well I was going to make another stop first but perhaps you're right, I should just go there now."

Before he could head down the street in the other direction the lass, the blonde one flew out of the door behind Tinkerbelle, cutlass drawn. "Get out of here, Tink, find Killian."

"Emma, what are you talking about-" Tink asked.

"Now Tinkerbelle, and work under the assumption that I am not currently insane, It will save time."

It was quite a sight, he had to admit. The lass had some gumption, crossing blades with a pirate. Softening his features he turned to Emma, "Is something wrong, love?"

Confusion drifted across her face her eyes dropped to his black vest.

"Killian?"

"Aye?"

She lowered her blade slightly, "Sorry, I ... thought..."

A warm smile flicked to his lips, "I'm glad, love, can't be too careful. How's David?"

She visibly relaxed and sheathed her cutlass. "He's with Gold, it's slow moving, but he says we really need to get Hook sent back soon or it will take him. And who knows what else is changing that we can't see so well, I should probably check on him."

Hook nodded, "shall we?" he asked, turning toward the shop.

"Swan!?"

Emma turned and Hook drew his cutlass stepping in front of Emma eying the approaching pirate warily.

Black vest too. Emma noticed, Damn.

"Stay away from her, Hook," the pirate closest to her challenged.

_Screw this,_ Emma thought pulling her gun. "Both of you against the wall, this is ridiculous."

"Emma, love, what are you doing?" said the man next to her.

"Go."

Emma looked at the two pirates both so alike, both gazing at her with soft warm eyes. She tossed handcuffs to both of them, "I think you know what to do with these."

"Swan, really? Can't we talk about this, he doesn't know you like I do, just listen to me..."

She shook her head and the other pirate snapped the cuffs on with a muttered, "as you wish."

Relief flooded through her and she turned her gun to Hook who still held the cuffs. "Put them on, Hook, and move over here."

"You're making a mistake, Swan," he said, pulling away from the wall slowly. "I've always been a hell of an actor, you know that. Don't do this." She holstered her gun, knowing she couldn't actually shoot him and drew her cutlass again, drawing closer.

"Please, Emma, just give me a chance to show you-"

She opened her mouth to retort but he suddenly exploded into movement, cutlass flashing down towards her with a rapidity that put her immediately on the defensive.

"What a pleasure to see you again, Emma Swan. I should tell you though, you need not chase Tink away with blade drawn love, I'd be more than happy to-"

Killian drew away from the wall and Hook turned to him, "You can't help her with your hands tied Killian. Stay out of the way, or I will kill her. You know I can."

"Good luck," Emma scoffed but Killian froze as she continued speaking. "You don't belong here, Hook, this isn't your time. Let us send you back. You can go back to pillaging and plundering and whatever else it is you do for fun."

"I thought we had some business to take care of, you and I." Hook teased driving Emma backwards with the intensity of his blows.

"The only business I'll have with you is to hit you very hard and drag you to the jail until I can figure out what to do with you."

"Don't be coy, love, you know precisely what to do with me."

His hook captured her blade and she cursed her stupidity in leaving it stuck to the roof of the boathouse. In the flurry of the previous evenings events she had entirely forgotten that it was lodged there. She blocked each ferocious attack, stumbling backwards until she tripped over a curb and fell.

Hook claimed her blade with his hook and leaned over her smirking, "I knew you would look lovely on your back, lass."

A sudden force threw him backwards. He landed hard, slightly dazed, and fought to move as the force held him in place. Before he knew what was happening Emma had moved behind him and bound his hands in some kind of metal shackles. He peered over his shoulder at her, twisting his arms trying to loosen them. The shackles held tight.

"You really have a thing for this don't you?"

"Oh yes. Come nicely and perhaps I'll tie you to my bed," Emma muttered sarcastically, pushing him away from the diner and down the street pausing only to release Killian from his own binds. "Go check the shop, make sure he hasn't done any damage yet" she told Killian, "I'll meet you at the station."

They walked slowly to the station, Emma watching Hook closely the whole time for any sign of deception. When they finally reached the station Hook spun around, pushing himself into Emma and throwing her off balance and into a wall.

"This is familiar isn't it, lass," he whispered in her ear, pressing himself against her. "I know you felt it too, love, come with me, taste the fire again." Emma raised her knee and jammed it into someplace he wouldn't soon forget. Hook stumbled, falling backwards with a groan.

"Oy," A voice called from behind her. Killian was jogging to catch up with her from the direction of the shop. "Easy on the goods, love."

"My my, you are a saucy one," Hook's strangled voice teased as he struggled to right himself.

"Oh you have no idea," she taunted and he grinned. She pushed him the rest of the way into the station and soon he was locked into the cell and she turned to Killian.

"You let me win," she said in an accusatory tone.

"Excuse me? You mean.. he did?"

"No... on Lake Nostros... you let me win didn't you? I didn't know how to use my magic then."

Hook chuckled from the cell, "If you didn't have magic, my dear, I would have impaled you, and that _is_ a promise." Hook laughed again, and Killian's jaw tensed "Speaking of promises, I was promised you would tie me to your bed love, are you not going to keep your word?"

"And I was promised a nightcap and the best night of my life. Apparently neither of us are very good at keeping our promises."

"I'm a man of my word, Swan, bring the lad's flask in here and I'll give you the night he's never given you. He doesn't even have to leave, trust me, he likes to watch."

Killian opened his mouth angrily, but to his surprise Emma just laughed. "Are you actually competing with yourself, what is it with you two?" She leaned closer to the bars with a smirk, "besides how would you know anything about how we spend our nights?"

"Oh, no, no, lass." Hook drew closer to the metal bars and Emma backed off just slightly. "A woman that kisses like that... I know he's not satisfying you, love. But I would. You need a real pirate to show you..." Suddenly Hook dropped to the floor with a thud, limbs contracting spasmodically.

Emma spun to Killian in shock..."Did you... Did you actually just taser yourself?" Killian eyed the twitching pirate on the floor, "Is that what it's called? Nifty little device."

"You didn't know what it did?"

"No, but it didn't look like a normal firearm...and whatever it was I figured he deserved it."

Emma sighed, "Yeah probably. He is fun to mess with though."

Hook finally stilled and ripped the probes from his skin with a wince. Still he stayed on the ground. It would probably be a while before he regained total control of his muscles.

Killian scoffed, "You're torturing me for fun, love, you think I don't know that?"

Emma smiled leaning back against her desk.

"That's not good form, love."

Grabbing his lapels she pulled him in for another scorching kiss, as always, managing to take him completely off guard. Too soon she pulled away, a small smile on her lips.

"Bloody hell," Hook called, "if I told you I let you win would you kiss me like that?"

"Can we at least gag, him?" Killian muttered heatedly, barely pulling away.

"Only if you promise to-" Hook started, but his jaw dropped when Emma leaned backwards over the desk, still locked in Killian's arms as she reached for the taser he had set down there.

When she picked it up Hook raised his hands in a gesture of acquiescing conveniently forgetting the rest of his sentence.

"How have you never used that on me before?" Killian muttered into her ear as she righted herself. Emma wrapped one arm around his neck the taser still dangling from her fingertips.

"Honestly sometimes I wonder myself," Emma responded, "but I must keep you around for something," she teased feigning a contemplative look before saying "Ah, right..." and kissing him again.

Killian didn't fail to notice her eyes flicking to Hook with a smirk, and he raised his eyebrows.

"You are having entirely too much fun, darling, playing us against one another. If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked seeing me jealous."

"Perhaps I do," she said, detangling herself from Killian. Moments later Regina entered with a small vial in one hand. Handing it to Emma she explained, "It will wipe his memories for a few days . He'll be a little confused but should still be functional."

Emma nodded, "What about the portal, can we send him back to a specific time?"

"I can't open the portal, maybe Gold-"

Emma reached over for her desk drawer, pulling the wand Rumpelstiltskin had given her in the past. "I can open the portal, but I suspect it will take us back to where we were before...I don't know how to control it. If I can open it can you... make sure the aim is good."

Regina nodded, "Just like when you go through a portal, when you open one your desire can aim it. Think hard of where you want him to go when it opens."

Emma's eyes were drawn back to Hook when a quick ripping sound came from the cell. He had pulled himself back onto the bed while they spoke but otherwise nothing looked out of place.

"We should go. David is still with Gold but I don't want to assume the dreamshade will continue to work at its current pace."

Killian nodded and approached the cell. "We're sending you back, I'd be happy to use that... taser gun on you once more but I'd prefer to do as little damage as possible ... so we're going to start with just the handcuffs." Killian tossed them to Hook who slipped them on his wrists obediently.

Emma smiled, "Should have done that earlier."

"Give us a moment?" Killian asked, nodding to Hook.

She nodded and handed him the vial, "We'll meet you there."

Leaning against Emma's desk he looked in on his past self. "You know what this will do," he said bluntly, holding up the tiny vial.

Hook nodded looking conflicted.

"This won't change anything," Killian said, "The choice will be yours entirely, just as it was last time. If you think you will make a different decision that's fine, just give time the chance to right itself."

Hook stood shakily, "Do you still love her? Milah?"

Killian hesitated for only a moment. "Yes, but she is gone. She is my past. Now I have a future."

"This woman, Emma Swan? You love her?"

"More than I thought I was still capable of."

"And Swan... despite everything? Despite me..."

"She saved my life once, at a steep cost. She's a tough lass...but I think perhaps so."

Hook watched him curiously for a moment and then nodded.

Killian opened the cell door making for the boathouse with Hook in tow. When they arrived Emma and Regina stepped forward. The wand began to glow again and with a wave of Emma's arm the portal opened and Hook's handcuffs fell away. Regina nodded to Emma who tried to focus on the Jolly Roger, some time after they had landed in the Dark One's vault. With fuzzy memories of the last few days he would think he'd had quite the night.

Killian handed the bottle to Hook who swallowed it, wincing at what was probably an unpleasant flavor. He made for the portal with sure steps, turning a moment before entering. His gaze fell on Emma, trying futilely to commit her face to memory before he stepped backwards into the vortex.

The vortex vanished and Killian collapsed head splitting with agony. His mind was jumbled and confused when a sudden wash of new memories overwhelmed him. This isn't supposed to happen...

_He woke and the room was far too bright. Too much rum. Again. Pulling himself to his feet he waited for the world to stabilize as he sat on his bed with his head in his hands. _

_It never worked. _

_He wasn't sure why he bothered any more. Endless alcohol, mindless tavern wenches, nothing helped. When he woke it was always her. Milah. Pain and anger and darkness and emptiness that rum could never ever wash away. _

_Best try again. _

_He reached into his coat pocket for the flask and pulled out a small scrap of white fabric. A few words were scrawled on the back in his own handwriting in an ink that smelled metallic, like blood._

_'Find Emma Swan.'_

When Killian's head finally cleared he was leaning heavily against Emma.

"What the hell was that," she asked.

"I found you." He said with a sigh, looking at her with a wonder that rivaled the look on his face when he had first seen her in New York. Regina made a sound of annoyance and stalked away from them as Emma helped him to stand.

"I know... I never really thanked you. For finding me, in New York. How did you do it. How did you get to me?"

He looked confused for a moment and then spoke.

"Well the curse was coming. I ditched my crew and took the Jolly Roger as fast and as far as I possibly could to outrun it."

"You outran a curse?"

"I'm a hell of a Captain. Once I was outside of the curse's purview I knew that the walls were down. Transport between the worlds was possible again. All I needed was a magic bean."

"Those are not easy to come by."

"They are if you've got something of value to trade."

"And what was that?"

"Why the Jolly Roger, of course." He smiled weakly at the admission expecting her to laugh at his desperation.

She didn't laugh, at first she couldn't even speak. There was wonder in her voice when she finally spoke. "You traded your ship for me?"

"Aye."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently. Without teasing or competition, just two people, looking for home. For a moment Killian didn't move, then he reached forward to run his fingers through her hair. He felt Emma's fingers sliding to rest at the back of his neck and he very nearly collapsed from the relief.

So long. A year, thirty years, he wasn't really sure anymore. He had waited so long, but he finally found her.

She pulled away slightly and smiled. He couldn't help but return her smile before pulling her back to him, marveling at the feeling of her smile against his lips. Finally Emma pulled away just a breath so she could ask him. "What happened Killian? You collapsed, did he change something?"

"He wanted to be sure... I never was one to leave something important to chance."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I got back, I did blame it on the rum, as we knew I would, but when I reached into my pocket I found a scrap of fabric there. Apparently he... I must have stolen some of the fabric from the cell sheets to write a message to myself."

"What did it say."

Killian looked sheepish for a moment, "I became obsessed by the idea. It didn't clear revenge from my mind but it was always there. I was afraid somehow that I would forget it when Cora's curse came through. So I-" He glanced away, but Emma placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly again.

"All right lass, but you must promise not to run away."

"I'm done running."

Killian bit his lip in something that looked like apprehension, before raising his hand to his vest pulling it aside. There, tattooed under his collarbone were the words "Find Emma Swan."

Her jaw dropped. "Was that...always there?"

"Yes. Or...no..." He looked confused then laughed, "I'm not really sure ... I have two sets of memories now, one where I met you and had never heard your name. And another where I had this done and tried to find you in every port I landed in. I don't know how it's possible, but I remember looking for you, waiting for you ...before you were even born." He chuckled uneasily, watching Emma carefully to see if she was going to run.

"If you remembered my name why were you working for Cora? Why not help us?"

Killian chuckled, "I did help you, as you recall, you left first. I actually began to wonder if the message meant something else, If this Emma Swan was someone to be wary of. That's why I told you I was done with you... But I couldn't shake the feeling that... Having two sets of memories is confusing, lass, I don't know how you do it."

She raised her fingers lightly to his collarbone, running her fingertips over the words. "You did, either way, you did find me... but... You know, if memory curses can steal memories so cleanly I can't imagine magical tattoo removal would be very hard. I could probably remove it now."

He raised his hand to cover her fingers still lightly dancing over the mark. "I like it. Now, no matter what tries to obliterate us or our memories, I will always remember to find you."

Emma smiled, but she didn't know what to say. Killian was the one who always knew what to say. He was all flowery language and court manners under a heavy veil of innuendo. But she knew how to do one thing. She could take his breath away with a kiss, and that would have to be enough.

For now.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. I loved some of your responses to the 'teaser' I sent out. You guys are hilarious! **

**When I know what's next I will send out my teaser to my reviewers for this chapter! **

**Double thanks to those of you who have left me prompts and ideas. You all are genius, I haven't forgotten, all are safely saved in a doc, waiting for inspiration to strike. **


	20. Pariah

_**Prompt:**_

_**Scorp' Blues : you tell me to share if i've got some ideas, here it comes : in the show we don't have an explanation for David to trust Killian again after he accused him og lying about the potion in the boatshed, I'm sure you could fill this blank and make it right!**_

**Thanks for the prompt, I also wanted to touch on a detail that I think is never explicitly stated but that I think is really important. Everyone expects Killian and Charming to be friends but so much of Killian's character development is out of his sight. He still has pretty good reason to just see him as just a pirate at this point.**

**This is one of my favorite kind of scenes to write, the ones that fit neatly in between the scene cuts of the show! **

* * *

"Listen to me, mate-"

"I think we are all done listening to you, _mate. _If you'll excuse me I have to go get the truck ... we're going to the cemetery."

"You said it yourself, it sounds like Snow? How was I supposed to know-"

"You keep assuming I actually believe your story about a bird...really, a bird brought you a memory potion? You think I don't see the way you look at her, Hook? Quite convenient that you're the only one who remembered this past year... But now I remember. You're a pirate, Hook, you always will be. Couldn't spend two hours with us back in the Enchanted Forrest before you went off alone again in search of that damn ship."

"Oh and you would have preferred I stay with you, be one of the team?" Hook scoffed.

Charming clenched his jaw and stepped toward Hook. "You think we didn't hear about what you were doing? You made quite a name for yourself, the highway banditry, the taverns, a new woman every night." Charming shook his head. "Sounds like you found plenty of things to distract you from your _love _of Emma."

Hook winced, "Mate -"

He barely got the word out before it was cut off by Charming's swift punch to the nose. "Bloody hell, mate, is it something in particular you detest about my nose or is it just at a convenient height?"

"Enough with the _mate, _Hook. I am not your mate. You can play the hero all you like but we know who you are when she's not looking. You should consider yourself _lucky_ that Emma wasn't there to see that year." Charming turned for the truck with rapid steps.

"Damn it David, this has nothing to do with me," Hook called and David froze. "Don't let her do this alone."

"She is not alone, she has us."

"Ah, yes, of course, I'm sure your very pregnant wife will be exceedingly helpful in a fight."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to help? What exactly were you planning on doing Hook because neither kidnapping her son nor moping around feeling sorry for yourself were really solid plans."

"I realize I made a mistake but what would you have done if it were your wife?"

"It was my wife, once! I've been there, Hook. Staring down Regina's curse and trying to protect my family-"

"Aye, you have. And what did you do?"

"I got Emma the hell out of..." David paused, "it doesn't matter, it wasn't your decision to make."

"I know that, but she made it my decision. She gave me an ultimatum, take Emma's magic or the lad dies. Tell Emma, the lad dies...are you figuring out the theme here? ...I bloody panicked, is that what you want to hear? What would you have done?"

There was a tone of desperation in Killian's voice now and Charming realized the question wasn't rhetorical. Killian ran his fingers through his hair and Charming noticed for the first time that there were dark circles under his eyes that were not due to the kohl. Without a mask of a smirk, the man looked spent and frustrated and Charming felt the slightest hint of sympathy for him.

"I don't know, Killian, but sending her son on a ship to New York is pretty much never going to be the right answer. We would have figured something out."

"Yes, because we've been so effective fighting Zelena up until now. Emma's the only one that's been able to hold a candle to her the she knows it. If Zelena gets to Emma, gets to her magic... we're all done for, you and I both know that."

"Emma can handle this."

"Ah, yes, the savior thing. Convenient. Look, mate, you're right. She's the one with the light magic, the product of true love, the savior. The bloody hero complex runs in the family. What do you think she's going to do if Zelena gives her the same choice as she gave me? Her magic for her lad?"

"She'd give it up in a moment."

"Aye, she'd give it up in a moment for her lad. Even for her parents and the little royal-to-be. And then we're just supposed to trust that the Wicked Witch will keep her word and leave the boy alone? We can't let Emma do this alone, we can't let her think this is her battle."

Charming was silent for a moment, then sighed. "What are any of us going to do?"

"Remind her that she still a part of something."

"And you're the expert on that? She's is a part of something. She is a part of our family and she knows it."

"And yet she can't wait to run away from it. She's running scared, don't let her cut herself off."

"Anyone we send with her is just going to be another opportunity for Zelena."

"Not anyone." Hook said with a melancholy half-smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You may not have noticed but the Princess is not very fond of me at the moment. That makes me pretty safe backup, don't you think? Besides, Zelena still think she can use me to take her magic. As long as she thinks I'm useful perhaps I'll have a chance against her."

"How can I trust you didn't make a deal with Zelena back in the Enchanted Forest, you know...when you weren't busy stealing and womanizing?"

Hook sighed in exasperation. "Because whether you like it or not, I am in love with your daughter. You can choose to believe the stories from that year if you like, but then answer one question: If those stories are true, and I am a liar, Why am I here? I could be burgling your bloody castle right now. I could be seducing my way through all the taverns in all the realms living off of your family's jewels. Instead, I'm here, being ignored or actively despised by the woman I love, a leper to most of the town. I get punched in the face routinely and occasionally get kidnapped by green-skinned megalomaniacs. The pirates life for me, eh mate?"

The prince's eyebrows furrowed, "If you let anything happen to her-" he said threateningly.

"You'll shoot me in the face. I'd expect nothing less."

"I'm serious."

"I lost the woman I love once. It destroyed me, crushed me into something loathsome and unrecognizable... I have no intention of surviving that experience again...It's quite possible you are not being as serious as I am, right now."

David stared for a moment but he couldn't see any hint of a joke in his eyes. Before he could respond a voice got his attention from behind Hook. "Hey David did you..."

Emma trailed off when she came around the corner and saw Killian.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked coldly. As David watched a look of anguish covered the pirate's face. It lasted only a moment and it was carefully hidden away before he turned to face her.

"Leaving, evidently."

"I think that would be best."

"You know where to find me, lass, if you need-"

"I don't need anything from you."

His jaw clenched and nodded, "Aye, that I know," he muttered before turning away towards his rooms at Granny's. Charming's eyes followed the pirate as he disappeared around the corner, mind still processing his words.

"...lost."

Charming shook his head to clear it, "Sorry, Emma, what was that?"

"We were starting to wonder if you got lost, What were you two talking about."

"Oh, nothing, ready to go?"

Emma nodded and walked back towards the apartment as Charming climbed into the truck to bring it around for Snow. All the while his mind replayed that moment, watching Hook's face fall at the chill in Emma's voice, it reminded him of someone.

He suddenly knew without a doubt what his face had looked like when Snow White told him that she did not love him and that he should marry Abigail.

Hook was a pirate, a scoundrel and a theif and he would never be good enough for his daughter...but in a moment of surprise Charming realized that there was no more denying it... Captain Hook was in love with his daughter. It was rather hard to wrap his head around. He had known Emma for such a short time, in his mind she was still his little girl. And she had to be protected from the world... from men like Captain Hook.

She was grown now though, had a son of her own and was taking on the Wicked Witch almost singlehandedly. She was surrounded by family, and Killian Jones was the only one in the town who had noticed that Emma was scared to death. Not of the Witch, perhaps, but she was scared of something.

Perhaps he was letting himself be made a fool, but he found himself more certain with every passing moment that Killian Jones...Pirate, scoundrel and thief that he may be... he would trade his life for Emma's or her son's without a second thought.

What more could a father really ask for?

_All right, pirate,_ Charming decided, _You've got your chance. Don't make me shoot you. __  
_

* * *

**AN: It turns out I am physically capable of writing a story that doesn't end in a kiss. ****Who knew :P **

**Even that time I killed off Killian (that still hurts by the way...maybe I need to even the playing field by killing off Emma next *ducks flaming arrows*) I still ended it with a kiss... but given Charming is a married man and all it didn't quite seem to fit :P **

**This has been fun so as before I will try to send out a 'sneak peak' scene or snatch of dialogue that made me laugh between now and the next chapter as a thank you**** to my reviewers**! Love you guys! 


	21. The Making of a Gentleman

**Nouqueret Prompt: ****Here I go again. have always thought that if he and his brother were both navel officers they were not from poor familys. Back then even in the EF to be a high ranged officer you had to have a ciertan social status. Because really look at his manners and why he talks , he has a better educación then Charming! **

* * *

**Based on a few things I think it's unlikely Liam and Killian grew up together. 1 The a****ge difference makes me think they may have grown up in different ****circumstances. 2 There is ... almost an idolization of Liam by Killian in the interactions we see... it doesn't suggest your standard sibling relationship to me. But it would fit better if Liam picked Killian up from the gutter (literally or metaphorically) after he was abandoned by their father. So that's the kind of backstory I am going to play with!**

**Fitting with the themes of this collection of stories (Storytelling and CS) I'll do it in the style of a story being told (shown, technically) to Emma. **

** To try to clarify the transitions: anything in the past will be italicized and from the young Killian's point of view, for simplicity (It's magic right, I can use whatever POV I want! :P) Interactions in the present will be normal text and from an external point of view. Hopefully that will not be too confusing.**

* * *

"It's not the same without the dress." Emma complained with a small smile, indicating her jeans and boots. She was sure most of the town would think she was doing something else entirely with the pirate alone in her apartment, but in fact she had asked him to teach her another dance. "Besides... I think I like the waltz better."

"Of course you do." Killian teased, closing the distance between them to hold her waist again as he switched to a waltz step.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked falling into the now comfortable steps with him.

"Oh I meant no offense, your royal highness. The waltz is a wonderfully... intimate dance," he purred, "The minuet is too formal for people like us."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't 'your grace,' be more fitting?" She asked teasingly, "I thought you said I was a natural dancer?"

"'Your grace' is for duchesses. It would not be fitting at all, my princess."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You would know that...Actually...why do you know that?"

"I have many hidden talents, darling, one day perhaps you'll reveal them all."

"I'm serious, Killian. Why did you fit in so easily at that ball? Were you a prince in another life?" she teased.

He raised his eyebrows. "Would that be so terrible, your royal highness. Princesses are supposed to find their prince after all."

Emma's jaw dropped and a look of horror passed over her face as she stepped back. "Wait...what...?!"

"Do try not to panic love, I assure you I am no prince. I do find it curious that the idea so horrifies you."

Emma shrugged, "I've never really been the kind of girl that expected to find Prince Charming-" she stopped abruptly and shuddered. "That never stops being weird."

Killian laughed and Emma looked at him pointedly.

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"It's something of a long story, love."

"Perhaps you can show me?"

"If it's all the same to you I'd prefer to stay in the current timeline for a while." Killian told her, eyebrows furrowed.

"No, I mean..." She waved her hand and the glass of the mirror on the other side of the room swirled. "You know all about my past now, isn't it only fair that I should learn why it is that Captain Hook, scourge of the oceans, knows how to ballroom dance?" She held out her hand to him, "Show me?"

Killian glanced concernedly at the mirror, hesitating for a moment before taking her hand. The mirror swirled again and a young boy's face came into view in the midst of a crowd of people. She knew that look. The lost look that gazed back at her from the mirror every day of her life until she had found her family again, until she found him...

"Who-" Emma started, and Killian stiffened next to her.

"Meet Killian Jones, Orphan and pickpocket. Not exactly Prince Charming, eh? I was to go on an adventure with my father, I had looked forward to such a trip all of my life. But on the morning we were to leave I found myself alone, made an orphan by my father's own choice. I was still young, young enough that I could count on some charity for a while after he left me to my own devices. Before long I realized that I would have to make my own charity. I learned to pick pockets, and I was bloody terrible at it. So I learned something that served me well for... many years. I exclusively targeted young ladies. Should they catch me I gave them such an innocent heartbroken look that not one managed more than a weak scolding."

Emma smiled slightly. "So you've always been this manipulative," Emma teased, but Killian didn't smile.

"Aye, love, I learned that it worked, saw no reason to abandon the practice. Before long it became unnecessary, for I would not get caught. Until... until Liam." Killian pointed to the mirror, where a young man in a neat blue uniform caught the young Killian's arm as he reached for a purse in a crowd. The man dragged Killian off the street before turning to face him.

_Killian put on his best innocent face but the man's eyes did not soften._

_"Your name is Killian Jones, is it not?"_

_Killian's eyes widened in surprise._

_"Answer the question."_

_"Yea, but how did-"_

_"Yes, not yea, boy. I'm going to take care of you from now on, Killian. No more picking pockets, understand."_

_"Yea...I mean, Yes... but..."_

_"It's taken me a while to find you, Killian, I apologize. My name is Lieutenant Liam Jones, and I'm your brother."_

_Killian's jaw dropped slightly but he closed his mouth rapidly, getting the feeling this man would not like that, for some reason._

_"Come on Killian, let's get you something to eat and we can talk."_

Killian turned to Emma who was still watching the mirror in fascination "That was Liam? He's so ... young."

"He was many years my senior, but yes, he made Lieutenant exceedingly young. From that day Liam saw to it I never had to steal for food. Thievery was bad form, he told me. But he was soon to ship out again. He was already Lieutenant of the _Jewel of the Realm_ and I was to go off to a military academy. The same one Liam attended apparently. Though the commander was not fond of the idea. Liam was accepted as one of them...but he was over a decade my senior. There were rumors that my father was ... well, not my father and having disappeared in disgrace he was not exactly around to assert my bloodline."

"What difference would that make?"

"You must understand Swan, military officers ... they came from a certain rank. Any question about that and... well...see for yourself."

The mirror swirled again and Emma watched as the younger Killian pressed his ear to an ornately carved wooden door.

_"It's not his place, perhaps he could be groomed into a decent engineer, but it is not my job to create gentlemen. Gentlemen are born, not made."_

_Killian pressed his ear to the door eagerly, but his face fell as he caught the commander's words._

_"Your opinions are your own," He could hear his brother's voice raising slightly in irritation, "but he _is_ my brother. All I ask is that he receive the same education as I did. If he fails to live up to the role of a military officer of the realm that is another matter entirely."_

_There was silence for a moment and then the commanders voice rose again._

_"All right Lieutenant, but this is no charity school."_

_"He will pay tuition like every other boy here, I've asked for no charity."_

_Killian heard chairs scraping and he ran from the door settling back down in his chair and trying his best to look relaxed. Liam exited first and nodded at Killian to follow him outside. They sat down on a stone wall outside and barely had they settled before Killian burst out "I can't afford tuition, Liam, you know I've not got nothing."_

_"'Do not have anything', Killian. And, in fact, you do. You have me now, remember. Your job here is to learn everything you can. And perhaps one day you can join me out at sea! When I'm captain, of course." Liam added with a smile._

_"But I'm not a gentleman, like he said-"_

_Were you listening outside the door, Killian?"_

_"Yea...s. Yes, perhaps."_

_"That's not good form, Killian."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Between you and me," Liam's voice lowered to a whisper, "he's wrong. Gentleman are made, Killian, and you will be a gentleman one day."_

_"How long will you be gone?" Killian asked tentatively. He had only just gotten used to having family again, he wasn't sure he was ready to start over..._

_"Hard to say, but trust me you'll be far too busy to miss me. As soon as we make port, I'll come visit. You'll have to tell me everything you've learned, of course, so pay close attention."_

_Killian nodded solemnly. Gentlemen were made. He knew it was true, because Liam did not lie. It was bad form._

That_ voyage had lasted nearly two months, the next one four, but Liam was right. Killian almost was too busy to notice. Every moment of every day from the breaking of the sun over the horizon to the middle of the night when he collapsed exhausted into his cot was scheduled, down to the minute. He rose promptly with the sun, tidied his bed just so (he had learned the hard way what happened when you left a corner untucked.) Getting dressed was also something of an ordeal, everything had to be shining, gleaming, wrinkle-less. Clean, tidy and orderly._

_His professors weren't particularly fond of him, pointing out on a regular basis how much they had to make up for due to his questionable upbringing. Still, Killian was determined to prove to them that gentleman could be made, as Liam said. By the time Liam returned from his first voyage Killian hardly ever slipped into his old habit of speaking._

_He learned geography, the languages of empires he hadn't known existed, and mathematics. He absorbed it all eagerly committing everything to memory to tell Liam when he returned. And it was worth it, all the late nights, because when Liam returned he smiled and told him he was proud of him. In return, Liam shared with Killian stories of his voyages, the lands he visited, the peoples he met. _

_After two years some of the boys in his class began to disappear into at sea training programs. They would happily mock Killian for having to stay in classes. They were going to learn what it really took to be a sailor. No Captain would accept an officer that had never gotten his uniform wet. __Killian gritted his teeth and bore their taunts with dignity as Liam had taught him. Still, it ate at him each day until finally, o__n one of Liam's shore leaves, he asked his brother about it._

_"They say this is how officers are trained. Is that true, am I not progressing fast enough to-?"_

_"That used to be how officers were trained," Liam interrupted. "Some of the older commanders still think you can't learn how to be an officer without being on the sea. Trust me Killian, this is where you want to be right now. Learn everything you can from them, and you'll be ready for all the sea can throw at you."_

_"How can I hope to command a ship when I've never been at sea myself?"_

_"You'll learn quickly, brother. Anyone can learn to tie a knot or swab the deck. You are learning to think like an officer."_

_So Killian learned the constellations of the stars and how to address a Prince compared to a Duke. He learned how to dance and how to calculate the velocity of a mass accelerating in a curve. How to fight with a cutlass and what words to use when accepting a dinner invitation. It became second nature to him to stop outside of a room and check his shirt was tucked in properly. _

_Still, the years passed achingly slowly, and it did not escape his notice that he was now the oldest in the academy. It only increased his desire to absorb everything that his teachers knew, if he was going to be stuck here he would learn everything. The professors began to design more complex curricula for Killian since he had so far surpassed the other students and when that was no longer enough, he was left to his own devices in the academy's extensive libraries. Having finally learned all he could from his professors he consumed the knowledge of the libraries voraciously. _

The mirror shifted once more and now Emma saw a young man, no longer a boy, sitting in a tavern with a simple meal of soup of some kind and bread. Killian stiffened at the sight and turned away pulling his hand from Emma's but she did not release him.

"I'm not sure you should see this one, love."

"I want to know." Emma responded simply. "How old are you?"

"I don't know love, it was so long ago. Perhaps 19? By then I was twice the age of most of the other's in the academy and my commanders allowed some measure of freedom. My education was now almost entirely in the libraries and I could eat in town away from the younger boys, if I wished. I took every opportunity to escape that academy, even if only for a meal. I never could completely escape though... The men that had been in the academy with me as a boy returned on shore leave occasionally. I often saw the sailors filling the local taverns. On shore leave days the streets were full of men trying to make up for lost time at sea." He glanced back at the mirror at the young man quietly eating his dinner and winced. "Many of the ladies that I usually saw shopping in the market or eating in the tavern failed to appear on shore leave days. Though I never quite understood why before...It left a sour taste in my mouth."

_William Davies was one such man. Killian remembered him well from his first few years in the academy, and despite his desire to avoid the man like the plague his dinner was interrupted by a cry across the tavern._

_"Killian JONES?"_

_Killian sighed and glanced up from his meal as the the man crashed clumsily down next to him._

_"Davies," Killian responded tiredly and the man grinned back at him._

_"What the bloody hell are you still doing in this blasted town...you're not still going to that God-forsaken school?" William's eyes glittered, and Killian knew a barb when he saw one. Still he kept his tone flat and unperturbed as he replied._

_"You mean the one responsible for teaching you stem from stern... theoretically?"_

_William laughed but there was a venom in his eyes, "Still as stuffy as always, land suits you."_

_"I wish I could say the same, sailor, but it seems your manners have not been improved in your time at sea." Killian eyed the remains of his dinner, silently wondering if he had time to finish his bread before William caught up with the conversation._

_Wiliam froze, glassy eyes and slow reflexes informing Killian that the glass of rum he was holding was likely not the first he had imbibed this evening. William was never a quick wit even without the influence of the alcohol. _

_"Really you're going to comment on my manners? And who did you get that from, Killian, your mother?"_

_"Whom."_

_"What?"_

_"From whom did you get that."_

_In retrospect it shouldn't have surprised Killian that it was not the insult to the man's manners but the correction of the man's speech which would get him punched in the face. Fortunately, ducking a blow from a highly intoxicated sailor was not exactly a difficult endeavor. The man was thrown off-balance by his own punch and nearly landed face first in what remained of Killian's dinner. Killian rapidly pulled the plate out the way (he happened to be enjoying that soup) balancing it in one hand as William hit the table. Killian kept his face entirely calm as he returned the meal to the table. __The man pulled himself up and glared_ before finally letting out a huff.

_"You're nothing Killian. And no blue uniform will ever change that." _

_With that William stalked back to the bar and Killian returned to finishing his meal. By the time Killian had finished eating William had disappeared, probably with one of the ladies he had being eying salaciously all evening. Killian made haste back to the academy. He may be afforded the luxury of eating away from the younger boys but his freedom was still limited by a strict schedule. Besides he was currently in the middle of a study of seabirds which he hoped to finish memorizing by the end of the week. It occurred to him while reading one day that should he ever be thrown off course by a storm it would be helpful to know what seabirds were native to which islands. His train of thought was interrupted by a cry that echoed through the streets before being cut off abruptly. Killian spun, immediately altering his trajectory towards the origin of the sound. Before long he came across a somewhat vulgar scene... One of the sailors apparently couldn't be bothered to acquire a private room to entertain his lady for the evening. Just as he was about to turn away the lady let out another whimper and a whispered, "Please don't."_

_Killian immediately drew his cutlass and advanced. Slipping his blade beneath the man's chin, he drew him away from the woman. She hurriedly attempted to cover her current state of partial undress. Hardly even a woman, Killian realized now that he could see her face, not very much more than a girl. Killian's jaw clenched as William glared back up at him. "Give me a break Killian, not everyone in this bloody town is a stuffy moralist like you. She likes it rough don't you darling, I know you want to play."_

_The woman shrank away and Killian turned to her. "Shall I leave, milady?"_

_The girl shook her head vigorously and Killian nodded turning back to William who despite Killian's cutlass at his throat kept one of her arms pinned to the wall._

_"Release her."_

_William laughed, "Killian, come on? Even you must know how this works. Of course she'd say that now, with another man present. They like to maintain their facades-"_

_His words were cut off when Killian's blade pressed tighter and blood dripped slowly from William's throat. __"Release her immediately, or I remove the offending arm for you."_

_William released his grip and the girl pulled away._

_"Milady," Killian called before she had a chance to bolt. "If he ever bothers you again, contact Liam Jones on the Jewel of the Realm. Understand?" she nodded before bolting away, disappearing around the corner in moments._

_"Damn it Killian," William grumbled, "I'm only on shore leave the one night. You wouldn't understand-"_

_"I understand perfectly. If I ever see a scene like this again, I'll take the arm first before the Royal MP's even have the chance to deal with you."_

_"And you'll tell them what? She'll not come back to tell her story. Who do you think they'll believe. A gentleman officer sailing in defense of the King or a nobody, stuck in school because no one will have an officer with bad blood."_

_Killian smiled slightly, before leaning in to whisper..."It's whom, you utterly useless bilge rat. And that's why I'll take the arm first..." Killian released William who stood frozen for a moment staring at him. _

_"You're cracked," he finally said, then he laughed uneasily and retreated from the alley. Killian was late in returning from dinner that night and though he faced severe consequences for the infraction, he'd never been so happy to bear the sanctions for tardiness._

"I suppose I always had a bit of a ... tendency towards taking justice into my own hands... so to speak." Killian told Emma as the scene faded away.

"What happened to the girl?" Emma asked tone still somewhat shocked.

"I don't know, Never caught William at it again, though to be realistic it's possible he was just avoiding me. But the girl, she never contacted my brother. That moment convinced me that no sailer on my crew would drink aboard any ship of mine." He smiled wryly.

"Really?" Emma asked with a small smile, "You had a dry naval vessel?"

"Aye, Swan. For sailors who drink rum get drunk, and drunkenness leads to bad form." He said the line like someone reciting a phrase from a book and he gave a little half shrug when he was done, holding out his flask and offering her a drink to celebrate the irony.

"How much longer were you there?" Emma asked curiously.

"Some years still. The last voyage Liam took while I was in the academy was one of the longest. He has gone for nearly a year. It was hell waiting for him to return. As it didn't seem likely that I would be going on any adventures of my own in the near future, I lived off his tales of adventures and heroics. I determined it must have been quite the adventure to have kept Liam away for so long and I was dying to hear about it."

Emma turned back to the mirror which was swirling again. Killian still looked young, but probably years older than the previous memory.

_When Liam finally arrived Killian noticed that he could barely contain his grin._

_"What has you so excited today, brother," Killian asked._

_"My Captain means to retire," Liam told him, "he means to yield his command to me."_

_Killian grinned too, "Are you telling me that you are going to be the Captain of the Jewel of the Realm, brother?"_

_"So it seems. How goes your schooling, Killian?"_

_Killian's smile faltered briefly before he restored a tight smile to his features._

_"Well, I suppose. I've long surpassed my teachers abilities..."_

_Liam nodded with a small smile, "Have patience, brother."_

_True to his word, the very next day Liam came to him at the Academy. "Good news, Killian. How would you like to be the Lieutenant of The Jewel?"_

_A grin split across Killian's face but it faltered almost immediately._

_"Have you suddenly decided you have no desire to go to sea, Killian?"_

_"No no, of course not, it would be my great honor to accept-."_

_"Come now, brother, I know you too well. What is bothering you?"_

_Killian sighed. "I've been here for years, Liam, I've learned all my training masters could offer me and more and yet my commission depends on your goodwill."_

_Liam laughed, "Is that what you think?"_

_"Of course," Killian said in confusion._

_"Well then I should tell you I had to practically dual two other captains to get you. You've done well brother, and I would take no other."_

_Killian smiled again and hugged his bother tightly. "Thank you, brother."_

_Liam smiled but quickly pushed Killian away a forced seriousness on his face. "That's Captain to you Lieutenant, I'll expect you to keep things ship-shape for me!"_

_"They'll be no tidier ship and crew in all the realms." Killian said proudly and Liam nodded._

_"Of that I've no doubt."_

The swirling of the mirror faded again, this time going dark as Killian removed his hand from Emma's, a look of melancholy on his face.

"Aw, Killian don't I get to see the grand adventure of the Jones brothers?"

"No, Swan, I'd rather you not."

Emma's teasing smile faltered, "So soon? ...but you only just..."

"Aye."

She fell quiet unsure about what to say to clear the clouds from his eyes.

"Killian?"

"Aye, Swan?"

"Would you teach me how to waltz again. It's been a while, I might be forgetting."

Killian smiled and pulled her close, "As you wish."

* * *

**AN: ****Let me know if you think I got their characters right and if not how you think they could improve! **** I don't think I'm as good at writing young Killian or Killian/Liam interactions so I'd appreciate the feedback. Thanks ****Nouqueret for the prompt. I appreciate the chance to stretch a bit! **


	22. The Making of a Gentleman pt 2

**Recap:**

She fell quiet, unsure about what to say to clear the clouds from his eyes.

"Killian?"

"Aye, Swan?"

"Would you teach me how to waltz again. It's been a while, I might be forgetting."

Killian smiled and pulled her close, "As you wish."

Emma smiled and after a while asked, "Did you ever know a man named Roberts?"

"Probably, Hell if I remember."

"I think you would have remembered this one. He was a pirate captain too, you'd like him."

"Exactly how many pirate captains have you known, Swan?" Killian asked a look halfway between curiosity and jealousy in his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She retorted teasingly but when Emma glanced up at Killian his eyes were distant. For once, not seeing right through her. She kissed his cheek to get his attention again and he glanced down with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Swan, but I've relived that moment too many times already...You don't really want to see it anyway."

"I do, but it's ok, you don't have to show me if you don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I don't care what happened in the past-"

"No, I mean...why would you want to see that?"

"I just... I want to know what happened to that boy I saw." They weren't dancing anymore, the music had changed to something in 4 and when the Waltz ended they had stilled.

He sighed, "You know what happened to him. The King sent us in search of a medicinal herb, something that could cure any wound no matter how egregious. The Jones family name was to be restored to honor because we would end the suffering of all those injured by war, accident or injustice."

"And you couldn't find it?"

"It didn't exist. The king sent us in search of DreamShade."

Her eyes widened in understanding and Killian continued. "Pan even warned us of it's true nature, and I tried to convince my brother that perhaps the demon was right. Stubbornness runs in the family, it seems. Liam cut himself on the plant to prove that our King was an honorable man. I have never so wished to be made a fool. Pan even told me about the water. I saved my brother, or so I thought."

"But he didn't tell you the price," Emma finished, "that's how you knew the water was working for David..."

"Aye, I had been betrayed. I thought it was good form to serve the King, and in a moment I realized the man I served was without honor. From that moment forward the Jewel of the Realm became the Jolly Roger. Liam would have filed a complaint with the admiralty, probably been stripped of his commission. I would have followed him into civilian life, but as soon as he was taken from me I knew I could never live under the King's yoke again. I told the crew of the King's betrayal and every one of them joined me under the crimson flag. We made our own laws. We stole and pillaged but at least we made no pretense about our nature."

"So that created the man I met in the past... you don't do middle ground do you?"

"Not well. But no, that man wasn't born until after Milah."

"What was she like?"

Killian closed his eyes briefly and Emma pulled away, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"It's alright, love but... why, why so curious today?"

"I thought I knew you, Killian. But I was genuinely surprised that you gave up your ship to bring me home. You knew me but...I don't think I really knew you.

"And you think a trip through the most painful moments of my life will tell you who I am." His voice was hard and Emma almost flinched away. Killian's posture relaxed and he sighed, "I want you to smile, love, this isn't going to make you smile."

"I know, but-"

"I don't think you do."

Emma fidgeted with a string around her wrist for a moment.

Killian glanced at her inquiringly and his eyes dropped to the shoelace she was touching, "You do, don't you."

"When I first came to StoryBrooke I met a man named Graham. Neither of us knew it at the time but he was the Queen's huntsman. She held his heart. Literally, unfortunately. He started to remember who he was when I came to Storybrooke. Finally... I kissed him and it all came back to him. I thought he was going mad at the time..."

"True loves kiss?" Killian asked, tone carefully guarded.

Emma sighed, "I don't know... but I know I could have loved him, given the chance. He died in my arms, and I knew...again...that I was meant to be alone. That's why I kept this," she said, twisting the shoelace again. "A reminder, like the Swan Neal gave me. That alone is safer."

"She crushed his heart?" Killian asked.

"I didn't realize it at the time. They said it was a heart attack... but yes. She crushed his heart."

"You still wear them..." Killian started tentatively, "do you still believe you're better off alone?"

"I wear them as a different kind of reminder now. Neal taught me how to know when you are home, Graham gave me the chance to put down roots here in Storybrooke. I owe them... a lot."

Killian clasped her hand and he glanced toward the mirror, his breath catching slightly when Milah's face appeared there, bright and happy and so alive. He turned away, glancing at Emma instead who was watching the woman carefully. Milah had a wild look in her eyes, a desperation, a voracious appetite to see more of everything that Emma could practically feel through time and space. She was staring out over the water captivated by the horizon.

_Killian came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her backwards to whisper in her ear "It won't come any faster no matter how intently you gaze at it." _

_Milah laughed, "Not for lack of trying. Where are we going, how long will it take us to get there?"_

_"The next port isn't for nearly two weeks. If you're going to change your mind, now would be the time."_

_A spark glinted in her eyes and she shook her head. "I can't go back."_

_"He'll tell your son you're dead, you know that right? He'll grieve for you."_

_Her entire posture shifted, sank in on itself for a moment before the spark reemerged. "He's a liar and a coward. Why would you even say something like that, isn't this hard enough?"_

_"Sorry, love, I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into. Once we leave this port, it will be months, perhaps years or more before we return."_

_"__I'm dying there Killian, I can't breathe. Here I can finally breathe! Maybe one day, when he's old enough-"_

_She spun around, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and taking one final look at the port disappearing behind them. "Take me away pirate, I don't want to see land anywhere around me." She spun in his grip and Killian laughed._

Killian let his mind wander back to that time, and the mirror shifted with his thoughts to years later, sparring with Milah on the deck of the Roger. It reminded him of another duel on the beach (God, did he have a type or what...) the scene flickered back and forth between the two before he remembered that she had asked about Milah and the Jolly Roger came into focus.

_She had fire, if not the best training, and Killian couldn't help but let her win from time to time because it brought this lovely competitive smirk to her eyes. Still, he was the captain, and letting his woman defeat him too frequently would certainly be bad for morale... He casually flicked his cutlass sending hers skittering across the deck. Now unarmed, he backed her towards the mast, pressing close to her and whispering "Yield?" in her ear._

_"Never," she spat back, and then she kissed him, pushing him back a step or two as she did so. His blade dropped from his grip and she caught it. Raising it to his throat she smiled; "You yield!"_

The scene flickered again to the top of a beanstalk when another woman had used his obvious fascination with her against him and he heard himself screaming Emma's name before he pulled his focus back to Milah.

He thought of her fire, laughter and smiles. He thought of her tears and shaking in his arms as she wept for her son, growing up without his mother. Her eagerness to move on, always running, always onward to the next great adventure. As always, he couldn't think of Milah for long before the crocodile entered the picture and he stiffened dropping his head to Emma's shoulder, unable to watch. Emma too stiffened when she realized what was happening, her grip tightening on his hand, but she couldn't look away.

Though Killian didn't watch he could hear his own anguished cries and the crocodiles taunts, and he could feel Emma's hands shaking in his as the picture faded away. She stared at the mirror in shock, the tragic scene was gone, leaving only a dumbstruck reflection of herself while Killian pointedly avoided looking at the mirror, apparently fascinated by something on Emma's shoulder. Finally he muttered, "Sorry, love, didn't mean to show you all of that..."

Emma turned and hugged him close. She had known, of course, but not like that...

They stood for a while, frozen but unable to pull away from the comfort of the other's arms. Finally Emma sighed and pulled away just a breath.

"Can you show me something else, something that made you happy."

He spun her around towards the mirror, one hand resting on her shoulder. He didn't take her hand, simply letting the mirror reflect them as they were now, together in the glass.

"Cute, Killian, but I'm not that easily dissuaded! I want to see the Lieutenant again, the one who didn't drink and smiled so easily."

"Alright love, but only if you're next."

She nodded in agreement and he took her hand. "You'll love this," he commented and the mirror swirled again.

_"The Captain is in transit with new orders from the King himself. Before his arrival, this ship will be swabbed from stem to stern, and..." Killian's eye caught sight of a flask in a deckhands pocket. He caught the scent of Rum coming from the man and snatched the flask. "__Rum, sailor? Does anyone know what happens to sailors who drink rum? They get drunk, and drunkenness leads to bad form. __If there's one thing that won't be tolerated aboard this ship, it's bad form."_

_"My ship has never been in finer hands." Liam called, appearing on deck and Killian smiled brightly._

_"We stand ready to receive the King's orders."_

_"When the King summoned me, I knew there was only one man I could trust to navigate this difficult journey. My little brother."_

_"Perhaps you mean younger brother." Liam ignored the comment and handed him a satchel. _

_"A gift, to commemorate our latest voyage together." Pulling it out Killian revealed a beautiful golden sextant. He already had a sextant of course, but it shouldn't have surprised him that Liam felt the need to commemorate the occasion. _

_"A sextant, You always were the sentimental type." Killian commented.  
_

_"Look closer, brother." Killian did so and to his surprise the device looked nothing like the one in his own pack.  
_

_"__I've never seen markings like this. __To what strange land are we headed?" _

_"I'm under orders not to say until we arrive. __But, brother, this is the mission of our dreams. __A mission that will bring feasts to the kingdom and glory to the Jones brothers."_

_"A hero's journey. That is indeed good form, brother." Killian turned the sextant over in his hands trying to make sense of the strange markings. "__I've never seen these constellations before."_

_"No one has. We're going to a new land, brother."_

_"Enemy sighted off the port quarter!" a lookout called in alarm. _

_Killian pulled out his spyglass and trained it on the oncoming vessels. "__A frigate and two corvettes gaining fast! Master gunner, roll out the port cannons! Stand by to bring her about!" _

_"Belay that order!" Liam interrupted and Killian's brow furrowed._

_"We'll never outrun them."_

_"Have faith, Lieutenant. Deploy the Pegasus!" _

_"What is that?" _

_"That is a sail woven from the last remaining feathers of the great creature Pegasus."  
_

_"Legend has it that horse could fly."  
_

_"Indeed, So can we. Hang on!"_

_The Pegasus sail rippled in the breeze and caught the wind. Killian gazed in amazement, hardly remembering to grab onto the rigging before the ship lifted free of the ocean's grip. As soon as the ship __stabilized Killian darted for the side of the ship watching the ocean fall away. _

_ "Set a course, Lieutenant, Second star to the right, straight on till morning."_

_Killian pulled __out the sextant and set the course before allowing himself to gaze in wonder over the side of the ship again. They sailed on the clouds and it was the most astonishing sight he'd ever seen. _

_"How do you like the view, brother?" Liam asked Killian slapping him on the back._

_"This is unbelievable...I've never seen, never even read..." Killian started, dragging his eyes from the clouds to look to his captain. "It's like something from a dream..."_

_"And now you know why I needed the best navigator in the Realm! Do you think your classmates could handle this task?"_

_William's face flashed through Killian's mind and he suppressed a smile. _

"Best day of my life, or so I thought at the time," Killian muttered as the image faded away.

"Second star to the...Oh ..."

"Aye, but you asked for a happy memory from that time... oddly enough that is the best qualified. What about you Swan, since you're in a sharing mood today?"

"Oh I don't know... I don't think I can compete with flying pirate ships."

"Wasn't a pirate ship yet. No excuses Swan, lead on."

She bit her lip contemplatively before sighing and taking his hand.

_Granny's was full of people but Emma only saw three of them, four now, __actually. Running to her parents she hugged them both._

_"You weren't answering your cell, __We were worried."_

_"I'm fine. __I'm home." Emma said not releasing them from her hug_

_"Do you mean that you're not leaving?" Snow asked, hope gleaming forth from her face._

_"No, __I'm not going anywhere." Emma replied. _

_"We're staying in Storybrooke?" Henry asked excitedly._

_"Yeah, kid. __This is where we belong. __This is where our family is." She faced her parents again and saw Snow was crying, it took her a moment to realize that she was crying too... but it didn't matter. Emma just was so glad to be home...__"__Mom Dad, I missed you."_

The picture faded and Emma shrugged. "I know it's no flying ship ... but it's when I found home."

Emma glanced up, red coloring her cheeks but he wasn't laughing at her. He was still watching the mirror as though trying to bring back the picture by sheer force of will.

"I'm going to make certain that smile is far less rare, Swan, I promise."

"We could both use a few more reason's to smile."

"Speaking of which," Killian commented, as they both heard footsteps running up the stairs and then the door slammed open.

"I found it!" Henry cried.

"Found what," Emma asked, watching Henry bounce up and down in front of her holding up a newspaper.

"Our new apartment."

"Oh, I didn't know we were looking for one."

"At least a few members of this family should get some sleep." Henry replied looking at Emma as though she were missing the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides this place is perfect! There's a bedroom for each of us and an office that you can turn into a guest room if you want, and it's right next to the water."

"Next to the water, you say?" Killian perked up considerably, eyebrows raised.

"She's always loved a view of the water," Henry commented turning his 'do-i-have-to-explain-everything-to-you' gaze to Killian.

"Is that so, love."

Emma inexplicably reddened and grabbed the paper from Henry. This actually does look really nice, Henry, nice job. Henry grabbed the paper from her and handed it to Killian pointing to something farther down on the page.

"Would you look at that, Lad's found a one-bedroom just down the hall. So you'll be staying there Henry?" Killian asked a mischievous look in his eyes until Emma punched his arm.

"Don't push it, Pirate." Henry commented and Killian would have sworn that he was actually trying to do a perfect imitation of Charming.

* * *

**AN: Magic mirrors are fun. This is kind of a fun exercise because in OUAT there is a ton of stuff that happens in small groups and is completely unknown to other characters in the show. Backstories in particular. **

**Hope no one is too mad at me for my slightly misleading preview that I send out to my reviewers :P Did I surprise you? **


	23. On the Town

**Inspired to go back into the bromance direction by real husbands of storybrooke (happilycaptainswan on tumbler) This is post finale but because I intend this to be light and fluffy in the style of the first chapter, I'm going to be totally ignoring Marian's existence (Sorry just...so ... can't...) Also really...I'm CS obsessed, I swear it started out focused on guys night but... (****gah, It's possible I need help :P)**

* * *

"She's going to kill me, I really should go." Charming said as Robin set another beer in front of him.

"I distinctly remember hearing Snow say have a good time," Robin commented, "Unless you're concerned you can't hold your alcohol?"

"Also, you two share a heart, " Killian pointed out, "It would be unwise of her to murder you."

Emma laughed, "True, that was clever of you Dad."

"Besides," Robin cut in, "How bad can the wrath of Snow White be? She's so... cute."

Charming turned to Robin, " Don't talk about my wife like...actually she is, objectively. Never mind."

"Seriously though, You want to talk about wrath, Regina had literally an entire realm at her feet. Still kind of coming to terms with that ... but I'm going to go with the don't piss her off for a while plan."

"Trust me," Charming muttered, "She packs quite the punch."

"Regina?" Robin asked.

"No, Snow!"

"At least she didn't leave you tied up to a tree, and in a giant's den... and in a storage crate...am I missing any?" Killian asked grinning and Emma jabbed him with her elbow.

"Hospital," Emma muttered.

Killian hummed slightly, "of course, loved that one."

"You deserved it."

"Most certainly," Killian agreed refilling Emma's glass and his own. "Still do actually," he muttered in her ear.

Emma raised her eyebrows, "up for a little trip to the Storybrooke jail?"

"You're a siren," Killian muttered, "I know full well you'd leave me there for the night ... and yet I'd still say yes."

Emma laughed and glanced over to Robin and Charming who seemed engaged in a very serious conversation.

"What are you two scheming?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Charming thinks he has better aim then me," Robin said, sounding disgruntled.

"I'll settle this," Killian said knowingly, "I'd best you both, obviously."

"There's only one way to settle this." Robin said.

"Indeed." Charming responded... "but the pirate only has one hand."

Killian opened his mouth to retort, but Emma jumped up, "Darts, drinks on the losers!"

"You hardly need to win at darts to get free drinks from me, Swan." Killian whispered but she ignored him moving to the darts board.

"Oldest to youngest?" she suggested.

"That get's a bit... complicated," Charming commented and after some discussion they determined that total number of years lived rather than physical age would be counted and so Hook went first.

Standing before the dart board Killian was about to loose the first dart when Emma leaned in and whispered something in his ear. The dart went flying off the board and Killian turned to Emma with eyebrows raised, "Bad form, Swan."

She smiled and nodded, handing him the next dart. That one sailed true but then Emma moved to stand behind him as she watched. He eyed her cautiously determined not to let her throw him off again. Then, a moment before he released the last dart he felt her hand slip up his forearm, lightly lingering above where his brace held the hook firmly in place. The third dart flew off the board too.

"Bad form indeed," Killian muttered in a tone that was anything but scolding. Charming went next and Killian took the opportunity to slip his hand around Emma's waist as they watched, pulling her close and smiling when she leaned back against him contentedly. After Robin's turn Emma stepped forward. She glanced around before her first throw to be sure Killian wasn't going to repay the favor in kind, but he kept his distance. Emma threw each dart in rapid succession landing three bulls eyes. She and Robin had to have a tiebreaker, but with all of the alcohol in Robin's system by now, Emma eventually emerged victorious.

Killian poured her a celebratory drink and she raised her eyebrows. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Killian?"

"It's only fair," he replied evenly and Emma paused seeming, to consider the idea.

"Indeed, but unfortunately one of us has to be able to man the sheriff's station tomorrow. She nodded towards Robin and Charming, laughing hysterically in a corner, "I don't think it's going to be him."

"I'll walk you home, love?"

"And leave those two on their own? I think that would be a bad idea. Who knows what kind of mischief they could get into."

"I think they'll be ok, love, and a beautiful lass should never be left to her own devices at this hour."

"Don't you remember what I said about dashing rescues?"

"Aye, but it's a gentleman's duty to keep trying."

"All right, Killian, but only because I know you're really just afraid to walk back alone."

"Petrified, truly."

Killian informed Charming and Robin that he would be back soon and he followed Emma into the patio.

"I've always liked this patio," Emma commented. She spun to face Killian quickly grabbing his coat and kissing him passionately. When they finally pulled apart Killian laughed, "I don't think you'll ever cease to surprise me, love."

"I can only try. Remember what I told you earlier...Is it still bad form if-"

Killian cut her off with a kiss. She wasn't sure if he was pushing or she was pulling but they were gradually moving towards the fence on the side of the patio. They finally reached the fence and he pressed her up against it, his hand clenching around the green wood behind her.

_(She's going to be the death of me) _

Emma released her grip on his jacket wrapping her arms around his neck savoring the taste.

_(Rum always tastes better from his lips.)_

"Still bad form," he whispered in her ear, kissing it as she laughed. Leaving one hand at the back of his neck she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, eyebrows furrowing when his arm remained locked in place on the fence holding them ever so slightly apart.

She pressed forward and he pulled back maintaining contact but with just...enough ... distance between them to drive her mad.

"What are you doing Killian?" she asked softly, still clenching his jacket collar.

"I don't think you've had anywhere near enough to drink to ask questions like that," he teased. He leaned forward to kiss her again but she broke away.

"You're holding back, why?"

Killian's smirk fell for just a moment, a flash of vulnerability so rapid she wasn't sure she had really seen it at all. "Perhaps... Im afraid you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Don't lie to me Killian," Emma said locking her arms around his neck again. Finally the wall came down and the smirk fell away.

"Perhaps I'm afraid I couldn't."

"What do you-"

"I'm not him anymore, Swan. God, I want to be him...but I can't be him anymore."

"Him? What the hell, Killian have you had more to drink that I thought... you're not making any sense."

"Hook. I can't be Hook anymore, not with you."

Emma relaxed instantly, "oh, thank God."

Now it was Killian's turn to look confused.

"I thought ... maybe you didn't want me anymore, now that...well... now that I want you."

Killian's eyes widened and he pressed his forehead to hers, stroking her cheek then lacing his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Swan, and I'll always want you. But this is different... it has to be different."

She sighed in relief, kissing him gently and then pulling away and dropping her head to his shoulder; just holding him, and letting herself be held.

"This is different," she agreed. "Think we can handle different?"

She felt his head turn towards her and place a kiss on her neck which made her shiver, "I think we can handle anything, love."

She opened her eyes glancing over his shoulder. "Anything?" she asked and he pulled slightly away hearing the laugh fighting to break into her voice.

"PIRATE!" Charming cried from the door of Granny's.

Killian closed his eyes briefly before sighing, "anything."

"Really Pirate?" Charming cried, "Couldn't you at least go where I can't see you out the bloody window."

Killian laughed and Charming glared, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, mate, just... not where I saw that going."

"Yeah well...I can't remember what I did with my gun."

"I took it away 3 hours ago," Emma said helpfully.

"Ah yes, that, Emma took away my gun."

"Clever lass."

Emma laughed, kissing Killian lightly on the lips before pulling away. She then hugged David and kissed him on the cheek, "Good night dad, Please don't kill Killian, I happen to like him now."

She could hardly contain the smile on her face as she left the courtyard, hearing David and Killian bantering behind her as she walked down the street.

"I should have shot you years ago."

"Your funeral, mate, I did save your life. Your love life too, now that I think about it."

"Only because you didn't know better than to avoid the swirling portal of doom."

"Yeah, mate, we saw a swirling portal and said; 'this looks like a good time. It's been a while since we had a good portal vacation'..."

* * *

"Rise and Shine you scurvy sea dog!" a voice called, followed by a loud pounding on the door.

Killian sat up rapidly, throwing on a tunic while trying to process what he had just heard. "Swan?"

"Aye, Captain."

"What the hell?" he muttered opening the door to see a grinning Emma Swan.

"Good Morning, pirate!" She said, very loudly.

"Unless you kept drinking long after you returned home, I have no explanation for what is happening right now."

Emma's face fell slightly. "You're not hungover?"

"You may not have noticed, Swan, but it turns out 300 years of using alcohol as a painkiller will do wonders for your tolerance. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of waking to your beautiful countenance. Or do you maintain a concerning desire to cause me pain as frequently as possible?"

Emma sighed, "I thought you might be as funny as David this morning."

"Can't hold his liquor, can he?" Killian asked a slight smirk on his face.

"It's hilarious. Also, I'm pretty sure both you and Robin have been exiled from the Enchanted Forest, just so you know...for, and this is a direct quote 'conspiracy to murder the king.' "

Killian laughed and opened the door further, inviting Emma to follow as he turned back into the room. "Give me a second, love, and I'll put together a brew that will restore Charming to existence."

"How much more did he drink last night anyway?" Emma asked as Killian disappeared around a corner for a moment.

"Come now lass, we defeated the Wicked Witch, his lad is safe and his daughter is safe, he had much to celebrate."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"I lost track about the point he stopped threatening my life and started hugging me at regular intervals... it was an odd night."

Emma laughed, "He's Prince Charming, of course he's a happy drunk. You know who's not happy this morning."

"The Prince, it seems?"

"That's not who I would worry about."

"Why's that, love?"

"Mary Margaret is pissed."

"I have the strangest suspicion that the Lady Snow White is more terrifying than her Prince when angry...would my suspicion be correct?"

Emma nodded with a wicked smile, "I'd avoid her for a while, if I were you," and a look of concern passed over Killian's face.

"That's hardly fair, love, It's not like I forced the concoctions down his throat."

"Yes, but they share a heart now...she can't kill him!"

"Well, I best go make peace," he said lifting a glass in a mock toast. Before she could turn to leave though he bent to kiss her lightly, brushing her hair back as he did so. "In case I don't make it... Mmm, You do look lovely in the morning light," he murmured in her ear.

"You can't see the morning light," she protested, lips brushing his in a small smirk. "We're inside...also it's raining."

"I've a very detailed imagination, my love."

"That's cheating," she mumbled her head falling back as his lips dropped to that spot on her neck that made her melt.

"And what exactly were you expecting me to do when you walked through that door, Swan." He was backing her towards the wall again, dropping Charmings hangover cure onto the table as he moved.

"Are you suggesting that I'm trying to seduce you?" Emma asked in a decidedly too seductive voice.

"I'm suggesting-" her phone rang, abruptly interrupting a sentence that she really (really) wanted to know the end of. She pushed Killian away to answer it, but he returned a moment later doing his best to distract her from the call.

"Hey... I know I'm on my way now...No, actually I um...ran into Killian, he says he has something that will help...all right see you soon." She hung up the phone and glared at Killian. "Killian, what happened to-" his lips drifted to her neck again and she let out a moan of pleasure which made Killian's eyes go dark.

His lips hovered over her ear for a moment before he finally whispered, "you're a very...persuasive presence."

"We have to go..."

"Aye," Killian agreed, his hook pressing her ever closer to him. For the briefest moment he pulled away and closed his eyes. "You have mere moments before I decide to hell with your father's hangover... I suggest you make use of them."

They turned to leave the apartment and Killian glanced over at her as they walked down the hall. Finally she blurted out, "I need a deputy."

"You really do take pleasure in being unpredictable, don't you lass? So your first thought to filling that vacancy was to ask a pirate? I'm not sure I'd make much of a lawman, Swan."

"Yeah well, Charming's out for the count today, and probably frequently with a newborn in the house... and I'm certainly not going to ask Rumpelstiltskin to be my back up. So...what do you say."

"I don't know Swan, you're a dangerous lass, I might find myself in a ... sticky situation or two. Perhaps I'd like to settle down, catch up on this world's literature and the like."

"So you're in, then?"

"Of course."

Emma knocked on the door and Mary Margaret opened it, glaring at Hook when she saw him. "Apologies, milady," Hook said mildly and Emma was almost impressed, until he opened his mouth again, "I'd no idea he held his liquor so poorly."

"Damn you Pirate!" A voice cried out from behind her and Neal began to cry. Snow spun towards Charming, "Out!"

"Wha-"

"Oh please, Charming, like you really want to stay in here with a crying newborn anyway."

Charming reconsidered and bolted from the apartment, Emma and Killian right behind him.

"You're a right mess, Charming, here drink this, it'll help."

"I'm not taking anything you give me."

"Suit yourself," Killian said and Emma rolled her eyes taking the drink from Killian and shoving it into her father's hands.

"There, it's from me. Drink. Now."

They made their way back to Killian's apartment and Charming collapsed on the couch, while Killian made his way to the windows to close the blinds the rest of the way.

"Damn pirate," Charming muttered, "I thought this was supposed to help."

"On second thought" Killian muttered, throwing the blinds wide open and making Charming wince.

Killian chuckled slightly and Emma glared at him.

"All right, sorry, mate." Killian said, closing the blinds again. "It will help. Give it a quarter of an hour and you'll be sorted."

"We should get going," Emma commented and Charming glanced up.

"We?"

"Aye, mate, apparently Storybrooke needs a new lawman and your daughter thought I'd be fit to the task."

"YOU'RE REPLACING ME WITH A PIRATE!" Charming cried then fell back, a hand on his head.

"That or a crocodile, mate. You admitted yourself, I make good canon fodder. Here..." He handed Charming an ice pack and sat down again. "Give it a minute, mate, and you'll be back to your lovely charming self."

"I could still help-" Charming said, turning to Emma.

Emma shook her head. "You missed this the first time around," she commented, looking down, "You shouldn't have to again."

Charming's gaze softened, "It doesn't work like that, Emma, nothing will ever make up for what we lost with you."

"I know," Emma said brightly, clearly trying to avoid this conversation, "just ... trust me. I .. we can handle this. I gotta go...I'll come get you in a minute, Killian."

"All right, Emma, I know you can handle it," Charming said as she rushed out the door. He turned to Killian, "If-"

"I think we've made this next bit abundantly clear, mate." Killian interrupted. "I'm well aware of the 'I let her get hurt, my life is forfeit' nature of this arrangement. How's your head?"

"Awf-... actually... better. What was that stuff."

"Really, it's better if you don't know." Killian said with a shrug.

Charming shuddered slightly and Killian laughed.

"I do remember what you said, Killian."

"Aye?"

"Is it still true?"

"It's always been true. From the first moment I saw her I knew there was something special about that lass. I was lost from the moment I offered my ship to get Henry back, there was no going back after that."

Charming nodded, rubbing his forehead again. "God, where did you learn to drink like that? You were matching me drink for drink and you look fine."

"Why thank you, Charming, but you are a married man and I'm in love with your daughter. It would never work."

"I will still kill you."

Killian smiled halfheartedly, "I'd have drunk myself into my grave centuries ago if not for Neverland."

"You should probably be a little more careful now that Neverland is not keeping your liver young."

"Aye, but it seems my body still remembers how to handle my favorite poison."

"I thought I lost Snow once..." David muttered half to himself, "more than once actually. I don't know what I would do if...Did it help?"

"The rum? Maybe for an hour or two. Kept the dreams away when I finally passed out. It's not a method of survival I would suggest, but I had nothing else to live for... You'll never be that desperate. You have your family, your people, people that look up to you."

"You have that now too," Charming said suddenly and Killian looked up... but Charming didn't look like he was joking. Killian laughed slightly and Charming leaned forward.

"I mean it pirate, No more drinking if you're Emma's back up. Not just for her... You have roots in this town now."

"Thanks mate." Killian said and Charming glanced down rapidly.

"I must still be drunk, get the hell out of here."

"Are you kicking me out of my own room?"

"Yes I am. And I can do that. Being a royal has it's perks."

"Oh if you were just a Royal I'd never listen to you."

"Fine, now get out...because being Emma's father has it's perks!"

"Aye aye, your Majesty."

Killian closed the door behind him and found Emma was just waiting outside. "Running away again, love?"

"Just a bit, didn't really want to have that conversation again."

"They regret missing it, just like you'll always wish you had seen Henry grow up. At least you didn't miss the whole thing, and he had a family that loved him... Complex as Regina may be, she's always loved your lad."

Emma nodded with a small smile glancing down at her phone when it buzzed.

"Uh-Oh. You ready for your first task as deputy."

"What now Swan, witch...demon what manner of beast do we champion against this day?"

She nodded solemnly. "It's a dangerous situation, Killian, you can back out if you wish."

Killian just raised his eyebrows and Emma laughed. "It looks like Whale took the last serving of bacon at Granny's. Grumpy's on something of a rampage."

"Oh God," Killian moaned, "are there any survivors?"

"We better hurry."

* * *

**AN : Yeah I know, If you want super heated make out scenes this is not the place for you. I find given his rather...*cough* undiscriminating history with... you know most women on the planet ... a desire to wait and do it right would be so much more fitting for their love story. Sorry :P**

**also I think getting between grumpy and bacon would be much scarier than elsa...!**


End file.
